Lost Souls
by Maudlin Mush
Summary: A serial killer has selected Hawaii as his next hunting ground. Can the 5-0 team capture him? If Jethro Gibbs and his NCIS team has any say in the matter they will! Includes all major characters with emphasis on Danny, Steve and Jethro Gibbs.
1. Chapter 1

Lost Souls

by MM

disclaimer: I receive no monetary compensation nor do I own the rights to the characters from either Hawaii 5-0 or NCIS. I just insist they'd make a kick-ass team if they ever worked together. As always, I'll return them all to their respective sand boxes.

A/N: As I am on spring break I was able to write freely. But once April 16th comes its back in the teaching trenches and I'm not free until June 15th. I'll continue! Thanks for your patience!

Chapter 1: The Set-Up

A dead sailor. Found in a sleazy motel room. HPD looked over the evidence and followed through. No idea of who did the deed, but the man was eviscerated and left spread eagle on the roach infested bed.

The ME found a strong paralytic still on board although did not stop the pain the man must have felt. The leads led nowhere.

Eight days later. A second dead sailor. Same MO. HPD was completely stumped. The detectives called in Naval Intelligence. Who in turn sent out a request for similar cases from various law enforcement agencies.

Jackpot.

^-,-^

"Hey, Zivers, think that hot shot profiler will be around?" Tony Dinozzo teased his colleague as they tucked items into the overhead compartments. They were traveling coach and even before they took off the ex-cop was being extremely annoying!

"Come on, Tony, leave her alone," Tim McGee sighed and made sure he was sitting between the two.

Why, he didn't have a clue. Before Dinozzo could retort the grey-haired leader growled.

"Enough! I don't want to hear any of you whining!" he said firmly. "Especially when we'll be trapped in here with civilians over 10 hours!"

"More like 14; we have a lie down in Phoenix," Ziva David said.

"Lay over," Tony and Tim chimed in together.

"Whatever," she groused.

"And I can answer your question, Tony," Tim shifted to get comfortable. At least they had the first row hence a little more leg room. "I emailed Chin and let him know we were coming over."

"You mean the 5-0 geek?" Tony snipped.

"Detective Kelly," Ziva jumped in to side with McGee.

"Alright, you, switch!" Gibbs slapped the back of Dinozzo's head and pointed to the seat he had been assigned on the inside middle section. With a disgruntled scowl he sat down and made a show of securing his seat belt.

"You tell him why we were coming?" Gibbs asked staring at his computer expert.

"No, no, I just let him know we were coming over on business and we might be able to get together for a drink or something," Tim hastily explained. "I mean, I know we're going to be busy but, I thought, we, uh."

"Right, McBabble, a drink or something," Dinozzo interjected. "You just want to see his geek... toys..." his voice trailed off after a laser glare silenced him. Gibbs normally held his cards close to his chest, but given his 2IC's crankiness he let a couple show.

"I have already requested 5-0's help," he said. "Especially Detective Williams."

"Profiling," David said knowingly.

"Figure with 24 unsolved case files he might see something new," Gibbs allowed. "We meet with the Governor tomorrow morning. He will have 5-0 there."

"So, we land around four this afternoon..." David gave McGee a small grin.

"Ok, I give up," Gibbs pretended exasperation. "Do your text thingy and see if they're up for drinks or dinner or whatever!" He turned towards Tony.

"That meet with your approval, Dinozzo?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's great, maybe we can get some of those froo-froo drinks with umbrellas," he sighed. He actually was pretty excited about going to Hawaii. All those bikinis! But this was work and he'd be stuck with his team. Not the ideal situation especially since he figured they'd be sharing rooms. Shaking his shoulders he settled into his seat.

Fortunately the first leg of the trip and 'lie down' were unremarkable. They perused files and made notes. Tim's phone chimed the second hour out from Phoenix. He grinned as he tapped on the screen.

"Chin says they're free tonight," he reported to his team. "Said they'd come to our hotel if that's alright." Looking over his half-frames Gibbs grunted an agreement.

"Aston on Bishop," he allowed. He watched fingers flying sending the info.

"Wow, he said that's right by the Palace where they're based," McGee grinned. Less cranky Tony leaned over.

"So you can see the toys," he said, this time in a much nicer tone.

"Hey, Kono offered surfing tips," Tim read.

"oooh, Kono, surfing, bikini!" Tony said blissfully. This drew three nearly identical glares.

"Tell Chin," Ziva directed.

"Done," McGee said. "And he said the ME is personal friend." This drew a snort from Gibbs who quickly composed himself.

"Enough play, back to work!" which happened with alacrity.

^-,-^

"So, do I get to drive MY car?" Danny Williams glared at his smirking partner. "We're not working, just sayin'." Steve McGarrett looked like he was considering the request.

"Naw, take too long to adjust the seat and mirrors," he decided. Behind them the cousins were laughing.

"Actually, we should just walk over," Chin pointed out helpfully. "Reduce our carbon footprint." This drew three pointed looks.

"Availability," McGarrett pointed out.

"Emissions," Kelly threw back.

"Carpool?" Kalakaua suggested.

"DRIVER!" Williams sprinted to the Camaro easily beating the Navy Seal.

"SHOTGUN!" Kono gleefully jumped into the front seat. With a lot of grumbling from one tall tattooed Lt. Cmdr. And suppressed snickering from an older detective.

"Everyone buckled up?" Danny asked with fake sincerity.

"Yups, other boss!" Kono was still grinning. Two buckles clicked in the back.

"You got it, bro," Chin settled back.

"Just wait," Steve said darkly. The car zipped back and then out of the lot heading for the Aston.

"Figure Hukilau will do," Chin suggested. "Food's decent and there's enough 'hawai'ian' there for the east coasters."

"Yeah, I agree," Danny said. "Not too touristy, but we can get a round of umbrella drinks for fun."

"ooooh! I want da mushrooms and pot stickers!" Kono exclaimed."

"Ahi poke," Steve inserted.

"Yuck, raw fish!" the Haole made a face. "Pig nachos!"

"I love tapas!" Kono sighed. "So many good choices!" The car slid into the self-park at the Aston. It was amusing to watch McGarrett extract himself from the back seat. They proceeded to walk into the lobby and were pleased to see the NCIS team lounging comfortably. Being the gregarious one, Danny waved and called out an aloha.

For a few minutes there were greetings and hugs, handshakes and bumped fists. The group headed to the near by sports bar. There was some teasing as Ziva made sure she was seated by Danny.

"We are kindered spirits," she pointed out. "We're both the aliens at our jobs." Snickering, Tony chimed in.

"Yeah, always figured you were from outer space," he grinned.

"Actually, we're both 'Haole'," Danny stated decisively. "Which is a good thing far as I'm concerned!" Amicable laughter surged through the group as menus were opened and options weighed. Soon a large tapas order was made as well as a call for a round of mai tais.

Gibbs had managed to snare the chair to William's left. Of all the 5-0 team he felt most comfortable with the brass Jersey native. Plus some of the stuff that was ordered he wasn't sure about. If Danny ate it, then it must be safe!

For two hours they caught up, discussing interesting cases and things they'd been doing. No one brought up the reason why Gibbs' team was in Hawai'i, figuring the morning would be soon enough.

By 7:30 the DC contingent were all yawning. It had been a very long day and bed was sounding good. As the group broke up Steve made an attempt to get the car keys away from Danny and failed rather spectacularly. At least his long legs beat Kono for shotgun!

^-.-^


	2. Chapter 2

Lost Souls

Chapter 2

Nine the next morning found both teams in the Governor's meeting room. Coffee was poured and annotated appropriately to the drinker. Denning was quick and to the point as file jackets were passed around.

"A serial killer has landed in our state," he said with a dramatic flair.

"Two dead sailors don't make a serial killer," McGarrett pointed out.

"No, but twenty-four previous cold cases does," Gibbs said as he looked over the information in the folder.

"Twenty-four?" now it was Denning's turn to be surprised.

"Twenty-four," Gibbs ascertained. "Tony?"

"Three sets of eight murders," the senior agent began. "Three different cities. First set in San Diego, California. 8 bodies over a three month period."

"Then a year later 8 more bodies, this time in the DC area. Same MO, same time span," Tim picked up the tale. "We investigated and had no real leads."

"We received Pearl Naval Intelligence and HPD's request," Tony resumed. "We were shocked to learn that there had been another set of 8 that occurred in Jacksonville, Florida, prior to San Diego, four years back. The killer's stepping up, it's only been six months since DC."

"So, we have two murders in Honolulu," Danny lifted the paper to scan the pictures. "We need to get through those cold files now. It's been five days since the latest man was found."

"The files have been sent to 5-0's offices," Denning said. "Keep me in the loop, McGarrett."

"Yes sir," the Seal agreed and the meeting broke up, the two teams heading to the elevators.

Danny slipped into the bathroom quietly hoping no one had noticed. 24 cold cases, 24 files of death. And he had to look at them, get a feel for the perp.

He dreaded it.

His hopes were dashed when the door opened, but instead of Steve it was Gibbs that came into the bathroom. He moved quietly and leaned against the adjoining sink just watching the detective run water over his hands and face. Paper towels were torn off.

Still no words were spoken as a warm hand descended on the younger man's shoulder; blue eyes met. For such a talkative man he had nothing to say. For such a quiet man he also had nothing to say. But the physical presence, the silent support, made a great impact. Danny moved out the door with his honor guard into the waiting arms of his ohana.

"We're gonna try it dry, first," Steve said. "Just read through the files." Which was actually a departure for Williams; normally he'd down several shots of whiskey at the least to get primed.

The NCIS team were already seated, pulling out files and getting ready. Kono broke off and started gathering up materials, pens, pencils, pads while Chin picked up computer tablets. With Steve at his left Jethro slid into the chair on his right.

"Time line?" Danny began and accepted a file which delineated the three separate batches of murders. Several hours passed with files and computer pads making the round of the table.

Chin and Tim went to play with the 'geek' toys and soon all the screens around the war room were filled with pictures and details.

There seemed to be plenty of things to tie all the cases to one perp, but no clue to who that person was. No DNA had been found. No finger prints, nothing.

Lunch came in somewhere after three; the delivery person said the governor's office called out for them. A selection of rolls, meats and cheeses were available and sandwiches were assembled.

When Williams wandered out of the room Chin and Ziva followed. The man headed for the break room and pulled a beer out of the fridge before settling down at the table.

"Are those up for snatching?" David asked.

"Grabs, and yes, help yourself," Chin smiled graciously, accepting one for himself. He selected a bag of chips and sat down next to his friend. Ziva followed suit as she moved to the table.

"So, what do you do for fun here?" she asked, knowing talking about the case was taboo in the break room.

"Well, according to the natives you surf, attend surf parties, and uh, surf," Danny grinned. Chin just shook his head.

"We actually have other things to do, you know!" he pretended to chastise the Haole.

"Oops, forgot body surfing and eating shaved ice," came the impertinent reply.

"Don't pay attention to him, we swim with sharks, too," McGarrett said as he came into the room.

"Don't forget the pineapple throwing contests," Kono added. The table was soon full of chips, beer and lots of teasing.

"Really? I never knew there was competitive coconut juggling," McGee was playing into the insanity.

"That's because you only do RPGs on your computer, McGoo," Tony teased.

"I want to see Williams surf," Gibbs broke in. "A Jersey cop surfing has to be a first."

"Oh, yeah, you guys just yuck it up," Danny retorted when the team burst into laughter. "I can surf a little, not up to Kono's standards but she was on the pro circuit."

Which sent the conversation off on that tangent for a while. Finally Danny stood up, tossed his trash, grabbed another beer, and headed back to the war room. He stretched briefly then pulled up the first set of case files for Jacksonville.

Soon he was deep into pictures, sketches and details. Lots of pictures and details. ME notes on possible tools that did the cutting.

These were set aside and the San Diego files were reviewed, his fingers touching pictures and skimming details. Possible tools. Such a lot of concern over whatever had been used to slice into the flesh.

As he moved through the DC files the pictures had become less of a concern. The perp didn't care what the dead actually looked like. He was more interested in pain. With the paralytic on board there would be no sound, just the eyes. Eyes to watch and read and enjoy. Subtle nuances to delight, a shudder of pleasure washed through him.

It was just after eight and Williams had been completely non-verbal for the last two hours. Two hours watching their friend devolve, for want of a better word, was stressing them out. His eyes had darkened and there was a smile playing across his lips.

"Hey, Danny?" Steve tried gently. No response. "Danno?"

Gibbs stood and carefully put his hand on the detective's shoulder.

"Sir? Are you alright?" he prompted.

"So beautiful, so much light," Williams breathed. "I miss their eyes, the light as it flashes. As it slowly ebbs to darkness. Blissful darkness."

Thoroughly freaked out they were at a total loss on how to get through to their friend.

"I'm gonna call Hadley and see what he did with Danny," McGarrett declared.

"It's late," Chin needlessly pointed out.

"I'll call Fornell, get his home phone," Gibbs decided.

It took about twenty minutes to get the number and a very irritated Hadley on the line.

"This better be damned important, Gibbs," he growled.

"It is," Gibbs snapped back. "Need to know how to handle Williams."

"Handle Williams?" he asked. "Danny Williams? What do you mean?"

"Have him profiling for a serial killer. He's been at it since about ten this morning," Jethro explained. "Went non-verbal about two hours ago. Now he's totally freaking us out."

"He got in then," Hadley summed up.

"Yeah, he got in," McGarrett broke in. "How do we get him back?"

"I got him back with liquor and a lot of talking. Lots of liquor for that matter. When he relaxed he'd be able to separate himself from the perp. You get the information you need?" he asked.

"Not yet. We were wrapping up for the day and realized he... wasn't really there," Gibbs said.

"Well, when we went multiple days we'd get him to drink and put him to bed," Hadley said. "Wouldn't always eat but he would go about most things ok. He can surface for awhile and then go back under. Take him home and put him to bed."

"He'd be like this for DAYS?" Tony's voice broke in. He couldn't believe the hubris of the bastard using anyone so coldly.

"Yeah, I guess so," the yawning voice didn't seem concerned. "Damn fine profiler, he'll need time to detox after. Seem to remember him off for a week or two after a case. I have an early appointment, so if you don't have any other questions I need to go back to sleep."

The anger was palpable, shimmer in the room. Danny blinked and looked around himself, the tablet clattered to the table.

"What? What's the problem?" he asked in a very confused voice. He tried to place himself: office, war room. People: NCIS and his ohana. Why were they angry?

Kono and Chin were immediately at his side, pulling him up and away from the table and the contents there on. Away from the madness and back to their ohana. He glanced back and saw the files.

Oh. Yeah. Serial killer.

"Uh, guess I did a bad," he started and had an armful of Navy Seal.

"No, no bad, Danny," he assured himself his friend was back with a hug and a long searching look into way too dark eyes.

"Just got into the perp," Gibbs explained as he clicked off his phone. "We didn't know how to get you back."

"Had to call Hadley to get the instruction manual," Tony tried to lighten the situation.

"That's easy, pour enough hard liquor into me 'til I pass out," Williams said with disgust. "That's the summation of his 'manual'."

"That's all buss up," Chin growled. "You came back for us, we just need to be patient."

"We have your back, bro," Kono added and bumped fists with Danny. He smiled wearily.

"Yeah, thanks," he replied. "We done for the night? I guess I'd better head off to my place." Now he was greeted with some very determined looks.

"Yes to the going part," Steve said. "No to the heading off to your place."

"What? Look, it's late and we never got dinner," Williams began revving up to a full rant. "I just want to grab take-out and get on to bed. What's the problem?"

"You being alone is a problem," Jethro weighed in. "Given the level you go into a profile you shouldn't be alone. Don't want you to wake up being the perp on your own." The younger man sighed as he dragged tired hands through his now-messy hair.

"Ok, ok," he said, "put me somewhere. But you need to feed me first."

After some debate they decided to go to JJ's for Italian. The pizza was good and there was tap beer. They ordered ahead and didn't linger after they ate. After agreeing to an 8 am start the groups head for bed.

^-,-^


	3. Chapter 3

Lost Souls

Chapter 3

Having been through the files the teams decided to split up and check the crime scenes. McGarrett and Williams went with Gibbs and McGee leaving the other four to go to the first site.

The roach-infested flop house was deep in skid row; not all of paradise is clean, bright and full of rainbows. Carefully moving around a couple of lounging bodies the foursome led by McGarrett entered and walked up two flights of stairs to the padlocked room.

Everything, sans the body, was still intact, the evidence markers still in place. The bloody bed, bugs included, in the middle of the room. As they moved around they didn't notice the change in Danny's demeanor.

Yes, this was the place! He could visualize the body carefully positioned on the bed. The frantic fear oozing out of the offering's eyes. Each loving slice of the knife opening the soul. How long he'd been standing there in a daze was not the point.

The point was the hand touching him then another and finally being held tightly against someone's chest. He could feel the heart beating beneath him, a voice rumbling and calling to him.

Danno? Who was that? Was that who he was?

He stood there listening to a voice that sounded a bit stressed. He realized he knew the voice. So he listened as the words started to form.

"Hey, Danno, you can come back now," Steve, that was the name to the voice, was saying. "We're out of the room. Leave it behind and come back now."

Huh, he had been gone? He didn't feel gone. Although he didn't really feel all there. Part of him was... altered. Part of him. With a huge sigh a shudder ran through him and he opened his eyes again to the bright Hawai'ian sun.

"Welcome back, Danny," another voice said. Looking over he saw a very worried pair of NCIS agents. Standing up a little straighter he realized the heart beat belonged to his best friend.

"Uh, hi," he managed eyes squinting for a moment as he got his bearings back.

"God, Danno, you were gone, just totally gone!" Steve breathed in his friend's scent before stepping back to give him a little space. He was secretly pleased that Williams held on to his arm needing the human contact.

"How long?" he asked.

"About thirty minutes," McGee said as he checked his watch.

"He doesn't leave any trace evidence because he tarps the floors and wears protective gear," Danny said. "It's not the blood he wants and he certainly does not want it on himself. It's the soul. He watches their eyes." Another shudder as he stepped closer against Steve who willingly put an arm over his friend's shoulders.

"So he must take the tarps with him," Jethro decided.

"But he doesn't keep them," Williams said. "All he wants is to release the person's soul."

"Why naval personnel?" McGee asked, "why not army or marines or even civilians?"

"There must be some connection, maybe family?" Steve hazarded to guess.

"If he's 'releasing souls', then there is something he feels the person or persons he's remembering needs to do to become free," Gibbs said. Feeling his partner shivering in the heat that was Hawai'i Steve spoke up.

"Let's head back to headquarters, get some distance and coffee," he suggested. "Maybe a malsada or two."

"Yeah, sounds good," Danny responded.

"Just a minute," McGee went back into the flop house and returned quickly.

"Trash was collected two days ago," he reported. "Manager said there were plastic paint drops but he didn't remember where they came from. Just stuffed in the can in the lobby area."

"And no cameras," Gibbs huffed.

"And no cameras," McGee agreed. "They'd be stolen pretty quick for a fix."

On the way back they stopped at Mama's for coffee and treats. The older woman fussed over her Haole and made sure he had exactly what he wanted. Once satisfied her mission was complete she hugged him and sent him on his way.

"Mama?" McGee grinned as they got into the car.

"Eh, she adopted me after I protected her from some street thugs," Williams explained.

"I think she adopted you the first time you walked into her shop with Kamekona," Steve put in. "Big man said she took to you like a bee to honey."

"You sayin' I'm sweet?" Danny protested.

"Nope, sayin' you're sticky," Steve smirked.

"I'll give you sticky," the Haole punched his friend's arm hard.

The group returned to the Palace and on to the war room. With the new information they wanted to check to see if any plastic tarp had been found at any of the other crime scenes. Which meant phone calls and looking over the crime scene photos again.

Danny was relegated to the phone. He huffed and puffed but he knew both Gibbs and McGarrett were correct in the assignment.

Around one the second team returned with lunch. They'd found no evidence of tarp, but lack of blood on the floor certainly supported the theory.

Chin and Tim began a series of facial recognition programs to see if any of the limited footage picked up any connections. A long shot as there was little to begin with, but since they had three different series of murders they were willing to take it.

Kono and Ziva joined Danny on the phones. A lot of calls to the mainland with little success. They did find two different investigators that confirmed the suspicion that tarping had occurred. A few bits of plastic had been found but not much had been made of it.

Going over the pictures Tony, Jethro and Steve found the same pattern: absolutely no blood except on the bedding. Always the bed pulled to the middle of the room allowing the perp to circle the bed.

"So we have an idea of the why and we know the how," Steve stretched his long body.

"But none of the who," Tony finished the thought. He glanced uneasily over at Williams who was staring into space.

"How's he doing?" he asked, sotto voce.

"Went deep for about half hour this morning," Steve explained. "Guess Hadley was right, he slips in and out."

"Which means we have to watch out for him," Gibbs said. "Don't want him to get trapped inside without backup." The two younger men agreed.

The rest of the day included a visit to Max for any new information before they went back to the hotel and settled in the small conference room attached to their rooms. Food was ordered up and the locals provided several six packs. They settled down to go over the known information and try to figure out a new angle.

A whiteboard was attached to one wall. Tim and Kono took turns organizing information and writing it up on the board.

"The places he used in DC are all located within a ten block area," Gibbs pointed out as he reviewed addresses. Chin pulled up Jacksonville first and plotted the addresses.

"Looks about the same in Florida as well," he confirmed, "8 to 10 blocks." Ziva pulled up San Diego and checked.

"Same," she said. This was dutifully noted on the board.

"Don't like to move much," Danny said in a flat tone. "Like to check out an area and stay there." The two teams turned and noted the dilated eyes. The detective was gone again.

"I can walk away, no one remembers me," he said.

"But how do you get the person to the flop house?" Gibbs asked carefully. There was confusion in those frightening eyes as Williams tried to figure that out. They watched as his eyes lightened and he returned.

"I don't really know," he shuddered. "He could drive in and get a room and take his mark there. Did all the places he use have a manager?" Chin reached over to pat his shoulder and received a small smile.

"No, he rarely did," Tim said. "In DC he used abandoned houses or buildings like a derelict would."

"And there were no witnesses to speak of," Tony added. "I mean, the street people weren't forthcoming with information."

"At least this helps narrow our area of concern," David said. "We have two addresses. If we use the same ten to twelve block area we can narrow down the area he'll use."

A Honolulu city map was pulled up on a computer. Chin's fingers danced over it as he added the two addresses and began to extrapolate. Steve opened up a paper map of the same area. Using the streets Chin called out he soon created a visual of where the perp might use.

"I'll call HPD and increase patrols through these areas," Steve determined.

"Where did the victims get taken?" Danny asked. Again, Ziva and Gibbs searched their files as Chin picked up the one Steve had.

"In DC they were last seen at Annapolis or in the yard," Jethro determined. "No pattern, probably just grabbed loners."

"In Jacksonville they were last seen either on base or at a local bar," David determined.

"Same in San Diego, last seen on base or at local bars that cater to the military," Chin said.

"The last two were at Pearl," Danny said as he shifted papers. "They didn't live on base."

"Most of the others lived off-base as well," Tony said. "We looked at that angle back in DC." Danny started to lose focus trying to recall what the entry to Pearl looked like. Given the tourists that visited he sort of doubted the perp would look at those gates/areas.

But there were other entrances that Navy and Air Force personnel would use. One of those might be the place were the perp picked up his marks.

"What gates would the victims have used to leave base?" he asked. Pulling up the information, Chin checked the map.

"Probably near the Naval Command Center. But there are a lot of roads in and out so I don't think we can narrow it down that much," he said almost apologetically.

"Transportation?" Danny pressed. "Weren't the victims cars found in different places?" Again, information was poured over until the locations were found and plotted on the maps.

"In DC the cars were all cluster in a two-block area," Tony offered. "Right by major bus lines."

"Looks the same in San Diego," Chin reported.

"And Jacksonville," Ziva completed the trio.

"Our two missing officers' cars were found here," Kono said as she pointed out a large lot near the university.

"I'll step up patrol there as well," Steve said and once again was on the phone.

"I'll check traffic cameras," Chin said as he hunched over his keyboard. Danny leaned back and stifled a yawn. It had been a long day and he'd been emotionally all over the board. Gibbs looked up at the younger man noting the dark circles starting to show up. Glancing at the clock showed it was nearing midnight. He nudged Steve and alerted him.

Danny's eyes were closed as he listened to the small sounds his ohana was making. Keys clicking, pens scratching, chairs squeaking. Bodies, eyes, fading light. He startled awake when a hand rested on his shoulder.

"Wha?" he eloquently said.

"Bed, now," Gibbs growled. Danny looked around. Not his place. Not Steve's place. Hotel?

"Where? Hotel?" he blinked slowly. Steve was there and offered him a hand up.

"Aston, NCIS's suite. Jethro has an extra bed in his room," Steve said. Soon the Haole was stripped down to t-shirt and boxers, run through the bathroom and tucked into bed.

"Thanks, Gibbs," Steve said as he returned to the conference room.

"Kid's exhausted, with all the emotions running through him," Jethro brushed it off.

"You don't mind if I stay?" he asked as they began to clean up the files with their team mates.

"Naw," he said. "Neither of you snore."

"You won't let me forget that will you?" Tony grumbled. "Geeze! My nose was stuffed from the altitude! You should hear Ziva!"

"She doesn't snore, Tony," Tim defended her. "Which is why we're sharing a room. You rattle windows."

"And don't think I've forgotten that whole scene with the iguana," Gibbs hinted at a time before both junior agents.

"It was right by my head! It tried to lick me!" Tony threw his hands up in the air.

"Iguana?" Steve prompted. Gibbs smirked.

"Wasn't worried about the lizard, McGarrett, just not to thrilled to find out DiNozzo sleeps au natural," he related.

"Ok, that's a visual I did not need," Tim said as he closed down laptops.

"I think I will lock our door tonight," Ziva said. "He may sleepwalk."

"Better than sleep wan..." McGee began and his voice trailed off as people started laughing and groaning.

The light banter continued until everything was squared away. Chin offered to bring a change of clothes for his boss and other boss (as Kono called Danny). Table bussed, lights off, and night settled around them.


	4. Chapter 4

Lost Souls

Chapter 4

Steve woke only once, Danny had sat up jerking the bed as he looked around trying to place where he was. Gibbs' low voice calling over to him to help anchor him. The detective apologized and went to the bathroom returning a few minutes later. He climbed back into bed and scooted closer to the warmth and safe harbor the Seal provided.

Morning brought them back together at the Palace. They divided up duties and paired off. Steve was reluctant to let Danny out of his sight, but Gibbs stepped up and assured him they'd be fine. Four different cars left the lot to look over the three points of interest: parking lot, skid row area and the area around Naval Command.

Gibbs drove. Had to as Williams slowly devolved. They drove around the streets where the two bodies had been found and the NCIS leader peppered the profiler with questions. Fortunately he knew how to record on his cell phone and soon the running commentary was committed to the chip.

"Too open," Williams was assessing a homeless center. "Too many people. Nosy nosy nosy!" His eyes trailed off as he looked over the possibilities. Within an hour he'd selected three likely places he'd take his mark to; all abandoned and desolate. That there were a few homeless hanging around did not matter to him.

In the course of their weird conversation Gibbs asked when he'd strike again. It had been nine days. Danny thought a long time and Jethro thought he'd resurface since he struggled with the question.

"I already have," the reply finally came. "You just haven't found it yet."

"Found it?" he pressed.

"Found the remains," Danny said with a shudder. "The soul is gone."

Now officially freaked out Gibbs got in touch with McGarrett and repeated the gist of their conversation. Finished with the Command he told Gibbs to come to the parking lot. Kono and Tim were scanning car license plate numbers into the computer. It was tedious work given the university was in session. Chin and Tony were gathering names of any naval personnel who had missed a shift.

"This is where I leave the cars," Danny said in that flat voice that caused Jethro's stomach to twist. Williams looked around. "I left them at opposite ends, didn't I?" Gibbs cleared his throat.

"Uh, yeah," he agreed. "One at the west end, one at the east end."

"Then he probably left the next car on the south or north end," Danny's voice had changed back. "He is somewhat consistent."

"Welcome back, Danny," the older man gave a relieved grin.

"Thanks, hate being there," he replied, but was grim-faced. Picking up the cell phone Danny texted the information to Kono, Steve and Chin.

"McGee and Kono are processing license plates," Jethro filled him in. "Kelly and DiNozzo are pulling up any names of personnel that are awol."

"I hope no one is," Danny said. "We can start processing license plates." They drove to the south end and began to scan.

^-,-^

The call came in around three. The teams had stopped for lunch and compared notes. There were six men unaccounted for and a couple of suspicious cars.

One matched a missing man.

Which sent the teams back into the skid row area to check out the three buildings Williams had selected. The first was condemned but there were several drifters housed there. They grumbled angrily as badges were flashed, more so to be rousted out of their home. As a group they insisted they didn't see any strangers, which would strike outsiders as odd, but they were a close knit group that looked out for each other.

"Me and Bub and Frank," the apparent leader, Maka, stressed, "we been here three weeks. No one bother us. We don't bother no one. We gather cans and bottles. Bub is good at working the dumpsters. Frank, he works the clinics. We don't bother no one."

"I understand Mr. Kerr," Chin was saying diplomatically, "and we are not here to arrest you for trespass. We are looking for a missing naval officer."

"No navy guy here," Kerr insisted. His attention was distracted as Williams moved around the room.

"Too dark, too dark," Danny was muttering. "Can't see my work, can't release their souls." Maka stepped closer to Chin.

"What gives with the haole?" he asked. Frank and Bub also moved to give the wandering man a large berth.

"We're investigating a series of murders," Kelly allowed that much information. "Detective Williams is a profiler."

"Detective Williams is one scary dude!" Bub said as once more he moved away.

"This isn't the place," Danny said as he headed for the door and back to the car. The team followed, although Chin asked the squatters to call them if they heard anything about a sailor being around.

Gibbs drove the lead car to the next building Danny had pointed out. It was just off the street, with a small driveway that would allow a car to park just by the door. No clear view from the street. Most of it had been boarded up and there was some evidence people had been there in the not distant past: empty sterno cans and debris from cooking.

Spreading out the two teams began searching the first floor. Steve kept close to his partner, who was still flipping between perp and Danny. Gibbs also kept guard. Neither were surprised when the perp side took over and started up the stairs.

"The dust has been disturbed," Ziva pointed out.

"Something was dragged through here," Kono pointed to the trail that led to the stairs that the bosses had already started up.

"Boss, better watch out," Tony called up.

Williams moved with quiet assurance, looking neither left or right as he zeroed in on three closed doors. The first open to a dank, dark room: the windows boarded over. The second was much lighter, but no furniture. The third door opened; entranced Williams walked in.

"Here, here is my masterpiece," he started to go to a grisly corpse, but McGarrett pulled him back immediately and Gibbs helped hustle him out of the room. He was too deeply into the perp. Passing the others on the stairs, Danny was pulled outside.

"Don't you want to see? Don't you want to see?" he repeated as he ineffectively pulled at Steve and Jethro.

"No, Danny, We don't want to see," Steve finally pulled him snug against him. "We want to talk with Danny."

"But the light, the light is gone," Williams continued. With Gibbs' help he was soon sitting between McGarrett's legs, arms snug around him holding him against the Seal's chest.

"His heart rate is way up," Steve said, "as well as his breathing."

"Eyes dilated, he's close to catatonic," Jethro pointed out.

"Which is why Hadley would pour liquor into him, slow him down," he grumbled. Danny was still muttering about his masterpiece, trembling from the stress.

"What about something else to relax him?" Gibbs suggested.

"Yeah, I'll call his doctor," McGarrett fumbled his phone from one of his many pockets while still keeping Williams contained. It took a few minutes but Dr. Lewis was located and put on the phone.

"What's happened this time," the doctor asked in exasperation. 5-0 caused more problems than any other group of people he'd worked with.

Danny wasn't keeping still, squirming and complaining about being kept captive. He needed to go! He had to work on releasing more souls! Steve passed the phone off to Gibbs and focussed on calming his partner.

"He did what?" the confused physician asked.

"You know what a profiler is, right?" Gibbs growled.

"They figure out who the person is that commits the crime," he said. "A really good one can even feel what the criminal is feeling."

"There you go," the NCIS leader said. "Williams is that good. Problem is he found the latest victim and seems to be stuck." He went on to explain what previous handlers had done and their reluctance to subject the detective to the same routine.

"He'll come out eventually," Gibbs summed up. "Just thought something to help him relax could speed up the process."

"Ok, I see your point," Lewis relented. "Where are you?" Which resulted in the doctor driving out to the scene. He had to show id to get through the police line. When he finally arrived in the courtyard in front of the old building he was greeted by the sight of his patient being restrained on the ground by McGarrett and a no-nonsense silver-haired man standing guard.

Quickly he knelt down and took vitals. Pressure was way up as was the pulse and respiration. Checking his eyes he noted they were blown and Williams was muttering nonsense. He had thought he would just give him a pill, but decided to inject the diazepam for a quicker response.

With both Gibbs and McGarrett's help the stricken man's shirt was unbuttoned and an upper arm freed. Danny was protesting the rough handling but did not physically fight and soon the needle delivered a heavy dose. Rocking back Lewis sat down where he could observe his patient.

After a few long minutes Williams stopped struggling and leaned heavily against the immovable Seal. They could see his breathing ease and a check showed his pulse was returning to normal. Best of all his eyes started to lighten up as the blue returned.

"Danny? You with us?" Lewis finally asked. Slowly blinking his eyes Williams looked up, first at the doctor then at his 'blanket'. He was shivering and tried to soak up the Seal's heat.

"Yeah, think so," he finally replied licking dry lips. Eyes slipped closed as he leaned as close as possible to his human heater.

"I'll find a blanket," Gibbs said gruffly.

"Camaro's trunk," Steve said as he let his friend take comfort.

Not willing to let Danny go, McGarrett elected to stay where he was. The blanket was tucked around the shivering detective who still wanted some sort of contact with the Seal. Satisfied that his patient would be ok Lewis directed the NCIS agent to a coffee shop several blocks away. Then he left a packet of diazepam and returned to the hospital.

How would he bill this little excursion? Hmmmm.


	5. Chapter 5

Lost Souls

Chapter 5

Between 5-0 and NCIS the entire scene was processed and turned over to the CSI to finish off. Max came and went with the victim. Then they started searching the nearby trash cans for...

"Bingo!" McGee called out as he pulled plastic tarps covered with suspiciously red splotches.

"Alright!" Kono exclaimed as she went to help him secure the evidence. It took four of them (Tony and Ziva assisted) to get the material into large evidence bags. Checking the bin one last time yielded heavy duty latex gloves.

Feeling like they'd scored they brought their treasure back to the Bosses. And other Boss. Chin was looking over evidence pictures with Gibbs while Steve was content to let the team work the scene. Danny was dozing finally warm, an empty coffee cup next to him.

"Trust Boss to find coffee," Tony smirked.

"We got it, Boss!" Kono practically bounced. "Tim pulled it out of a dumpster up the block!"

"Found some gloves as well," Ziva said more calmly.

"So, did you release the scene to HPD?" Steve asked.

"Yep! Max took the body and we want to get this back to Charlie!" Kono reported.

"Great, let's get back to the office," McGarrett decided. "We'll start going through the evidence."

"Maybe I should pick up some kau kau," Chin suggested. "Think something hot...?" He nodded towards the Haole.

"Lasagna!" Steve and Kono said together, the latter louder. Kelly's mouth curved into a grin.

"Of course, complete with salad," he agreed. Accepting a couple of twenties from McGarrett he started off with DiNozzo in tow.

^-,-^

Danny remained present. He brightened considerably when a large tray of lasagna was placed on the break room table. Antipasto salad joined it as well as a pile of freshly grated cheese.

When a sharp knife appeared to cut through the noodles he zoned out a bit. He thought about the depth of the slice, the way it eased through the flesh. Looked up to the eyes.

And immediately ran for the bathroom. The bit of coffee left reappeared. There was nothing else to bring up and the dry heaves went on for what seemed like forever. At some point a hand started to hold his head giving support and another rubbed soothing circles on his back.

Once he'd stopped, panting heavily, a damp cloth wiped his face. When he was ready to move the toilet was flushed and he was helped to his feet.

Steve. He was guided to the sink and encouraged to rinse out his mouth. Finally he felt those same hands rubbing his shoulders as he regained his composure.

"Sorry," he murmured.

"No problem," the answer. "Now, can you eat or do you want to opt out?"

"I'm, I'm not sure," he admitted. "I know I need to eat, but the knife, the knife sliding through the food..." he proceeded to try not to vomit but was hit with another round of dry heaves.

"Ok, that's a no," McGarrett said gently as he held on to his friend. Chin was listening in and whispered something to Gibbs. The older man moved back down the hall and he made sure the break room was cleaned and sprayed with an air freshener.

Kono and Ziva disappeared for places unknown and a fresh pot of coffee was brewed further masking the odor of lasagna. By the time Danny and Steve made it back a mug of coffee was set in front of him.

"Sorry about that," Williams stared into the black depths. Gibbs, not known as touchy-feely or emotive, moved next to him and placed a warm hand on his shoulders. Then crouched down next to him.

"Nothing to apologize for," he growled, "but you need to eat."

"Can't do it, too close," Danny squeezed his eyes shut.

"Maybe this will be better," Kono said as she and Ziva breezed into the room with white take-out bags.

"Subs and fruit," the ex-mossad agent said as she tore open the larger sack exposing a platter of fruit. Kono was pulling out an array of sub sandwiches and tossed one towards him.

"Pastrami, mustard, pickles," she said succinctly. With a small smile Danny peeled back the paper and picked up half. He took a tentative bite, chewing thoughtfully.

"Ok, this is good!" he proclaimed. He snagged a fry from the communal pile and dragged it through ketchup. A bottle of cola landed in front of him and he thanked Ziva.

^-,-^

As the evening sunset painted the sky in glorious golden reds a slightly frustrated group of investigators settled around the war table. The tarp and gloves so far revealed no clues to their perp. Max put the time of death two days prior; the victim had bled out.

At least they were able to update the map, three sites triangulated the area. Now they just had to concentrate their search.

"According to the previous timelines he'll probably grab another person in a couple of days," Ziva determined.

"Maybe, but we don't know how long he cuts," Chin countered. He glanced towards Danny who was deep in thought.

And not totally there.

"I think he cuts over a couple of days," the haole said. "He wants to savor the release."

"If that's the case then he'd have to inject more paralytic," Tim said. "We never found out where the drugs were obtained."

"Internet? Break-in?" Tony hypothesized.

"I'll start a search on the drug," Chin said. "Max said it was Pancuronium." McGee sidled up next to him and soon hands were flying over the table top.

"Isn't that part of the cocktail used to, ah, euthanize your murderers?" Ziva asked as she looked on.

Danny moved to the side arms folded tight against his body not following the conversation. He knew that the perp either had his next victim or would be acquiring one in the next day or two. He could feel the need to cut, to see the eyes' light flash and fade. Hated the coil of heat in his gut anticipating the ritual.

Felt an arm over his shoulders. Familiar scent. Another hand on his lower back.

"Hey, Danno," soft voice grounding him. He took a deep breath and moved slightly.

"Huh?" he replied, blinking his eyes to refocus. Most of the team was still clustered around the war table, pretending not to be watching him intently. McGarrett and Gibbs bolstered at his sides.

"Come on, Williams, let's go get some dinner," the special agent said. It was telling that the younger man did not offer even a token protest.

"Home?" Kono asked as she came near.

"Chin and I will do a little more research," Tim suggested.

"Yeah, home," Steve agreed. "We can grill, it's early enough."

They sorted themselves out; Kono and Tony would go to the market. Ziva elected to join them to be sure the senior agent minded his manners. Chin thanked her after giving the said man a threatening glare.

Danny allowed himself to be lead downstairs and into the back seat of the Camaro. Although he was silent his friends knew he was in control. Steve actually slipped in a Bon Jovi cd and the car was filled with the Jersey's favored songs.

Gibbs also remained silent, although he didn't enjoy the musical choice so much. He kept an eye on Williams and an eye on McGarrett knowing the stress levels were pushing down on them.

Pushing down on him as well! The serial killer had already killed 26 men. Eight on his home turf. With the combined forces of H5-0 and his team they were close, so very close. He hated to use the detective but his gift gave them such good information. He understood Hadley's (the bastard!) desire to have such talent at his disposal.

Which was why he couldn't allow himself to want the same thing. Danny's skills were amazing, but also extremely self-destructive. He could see where using them occasionally was ok, but if he did this on a regular basis there'd be a funeral or mental hospital looming.

"Hey, Jethro, penny's in the ash tray," Steve broke in. "Just to let you know, no smoking in the car and you're building up quite a cloud." The older man nearly laughed, you could hear the catch in his throat.

"Sorry, don't want to violate any laws," he said.

"Left my ticket book at the office. What gives?" McGarrett asked carefully checking his partner in the back seat. Williams caught his eyes and gave a weak smile.

"Still here, goof!" he said lightly.

"Can see that, just didn't want Gibbs' brain to burn out," he returned the smile, eyes shifting back on the road.

"I was working through aspects of the case," the special agent grunted. "Feel like we'll get a breakthrough."

"That famous gut of yours?" Danny teased and actually got a smile from the older man.

"Yeah, my famous gut," he replied.

"Sure it wasn't the pastrami?" Williams threw back.

"You accusing me, an ex-marine, of having a delicate constitution?" he growled, but there was amusement sparkling in his eyes.

"Maybe," came the saucy reply.

"We have enough now to catch him," Gibbs relented. He didn't do prolonged teasing. "It's the wait. He'll abduct another man."

"Yeah, but we have an area now, a pattern," Danny pointed out. "We go canvassing discreetly the different abandoned buildings and we'll get him or at least save his latest victim."

"Before or after?" the pessimistic agent huffed.

"Before," Danny said stoutly.

"Your gut?" Gibbs tossed back.

"Possibly," he replied.

"I've seen Danno eat," Steve commented. "Definitely not the pastrami!" Now the older man actually chortled. The car settled back into more companionable silence.

^-,-^


	6. Chapter 6

Lost Souls

chapter 6

Gibbs immediately felt comfortable in McGarrett's home. Definitely a masculine feel with homey touches. Neat and tidy. Of course, given the owner was a Seal pretty much assured it would be.

As they moved through the house windows were opened as well as the doors to the lanai. The trade winds billowed curtains bringing in the fresh scent of ocean and tropical flowers. The special agent stood in the doors' way and looked out over the yard to the moonlit beach beyond.

"Quite a view," he allowed as he turned to follow the other two into the kitchen.

"Not Jersey, but good enough," Danny deadpanned. Steve immediately hip checked him into the counter with a growl. Gibbs face lit in a soft smile watching the two partners tease one another. It reminded him slightly of his friendship with Fornell. They could certainly pick on one another, FBI versus NCIS, but the trust was there.

"Why don't you light the charcoal, Super Seal," Danny directed with a well-aimed shoulder shove. "I'll check to see if there's anything edible besides alfalfa shoots." Grumbling, he went out to get the grill going. Gibbs moved further into the kitchen and watched the younger man easily sort through the refrigerator. It apparently yielded nothing but stuff destined for the garbage. Straightening up Williams checked cupboards then pulled out his cell phone.

"Kono, yeah, nothing edible," Danny began.

...

"Sure, I can do that, just get brown sugar. Uh, let me check," he opened the fridge and pulled out a couple bottles.

"Not enough, get more," he listened then glanced over at Gibbs.

"Beef, pork or chicken?" Danny asked the older man.

"I prefer steak," he allowed, "but chicken is fine."

"Steak it is," as he relayed the preference. "Sure, I can stir fry if you get the stuff. 'K," he grinned at some comment. He finally tapped the screen and proceeded to pull out a large wok.

"You stir fry?" Gibbs asked, remembering from the Denver conference Williams had been labeled as the 5-0 chef.

"Yeah, I do," he admitted easily. "Perfect meal for a bachelor. One pan, lots of prepped veggies available. Fast, too."

"Huh, I do take out," the older man admitted.

"If you shop right you could eliminate some of the take out. Saves a bunch of money," Danny pointed out. Gibbs looked skeptical. Williams continued to set out various utensils and pans. Oven clicked on and plates lifted down from the cupboard. This done three beers were snagged out of the fridge, one offered to the guest and the third snagged by the returning McGarrett.

"Wow, still have your eyebrows," Danny smirked and then pretended to check out the Seal's arms. "Even kept your arm hair this time."

"This time?" Jethro enquired but only received a glare from the dark-haired man as he stomped out into the front room and clicked on the TV.

"He was a little... liberal with lighter fluid a few months back," Danny explained as he moved out into the front room. Steve was clicking through the channels not finding anything of interest. He wanted to keep Danny in the present but the networks weren't cooperating.

"Video?" he suggested. Williams was fidgeting on the couch next to him.

"News?" he countered. "CNN?" With a mock put-upon sigh McGarrett flipped through to the appropriate channel. At least it was the national feed and Hawai'i rarely was featured. No worries about the case being brought up.

Something resembling peace and quiet reigned for a half-hour while the daily events from places not Hawai'i were detailed. The front door opening caused two of three to react, one seated with a gun and the other standing with a gun.

"Nervous much?" Danny asked as he watched McGarrett put away his gun.

"Not used to the door opening without a knock," Steve grunted as he slid his gun back in the holster and moved to take a grocery bag from Kono.

"McGarrett I can see," Tony said, "but you too, boss? You never lock your door!" Gibbs didn't say a word; his stare summed up his feelings perfectly well. Most of the group headed for the kitchen. Danny didn't bother for the time being. Kono dropped down beside him.

"Hey bro!" she bumped shoulders, "how're you doing?"

"Ok. Kinda tired," he admitted.

"I'll help with the apples," she said. They sat quietly for a few moments until their boss and Tony headed out to the grill.

Entering the kitchen Williams set to work setting up the produce for stir fry. A pot of water made its way to the stove and started boiling for a jar of mixed grains. Kalakaua washed and cored apples. These were set on a dry dish towel.

"At least SuperSeal stockpiles nuts," Danny commented as he pulled out a package of pecans. He opened the bag and dumped them into a bowl. Raisins followed, then a little cinnamon and nutmeg with a cup of brown sugar. Using his hands he thoroughly incorporated the ingredients.

"I'll cut the butter," Kono said taking a cold stick from the fridge.

"What are you making?" Ziva finally asked.

"Dessert," Danny replied. "Cinnamon apples. We'll wrap 'em in foil and put them on the grill after the steaks come off."

"We got the good vanilla ice cream, too!" Kono said brightly as she produced a pile of small butter cubes. 8 pieces of aluminum foil were torn off the roll and piled on the counter. The top piece was lightly sprayed with oil and the first apple placed on it. Danny expertly stuffed it with some of the pecan/sugar mixture and then dotted the top with some of the butter. Finally the foil was gathered up with a loose twist. Noting the water on the stove was boiling he broke away to dump in the grain, a slug of olive oil, quick stir and a lid fitted on top. Heat was reduced and he went back to the apples.

"Need to leave a hole for the steam to escape," Danny commented to Ziva who was watching the entire procedure with curiosity. Once all the apples were done and piled on a tray Kono carried them out to the grill while the 'chef' washed his hands.

"So this stir fry, do you have to have a wok?" Gibbs asked as a restaurant-grade wok was put on the burner.

"No, but this was a Christmas present," the Haole said. "Seems my Ohana felt I needed the best of the best to cook on." A small smile played on his lips at the memory of the kitchen-themed gifts. Most stayed here but some went over to his apartment. He fussed with the vegetables.

"Here, let me rinse those for you," Ziva took the colander letting Danny turn to dispatch a couple onions.

"Damn, that's a cleaver!" Tim stated as he sauntered in closely followed by Chin.

"The best for da best!" Chin smirked. They watched as bell peppers were dispatched next. Snow peas and sprouts were simply set aside. Mushrooms quickly quartered. Garlic smashed and reduced to a paste. Ginger root slivered. At least the large cleaving knife did not evoke any bad memories.

As they talked they watched as Williams proceeded to pull together some sort of sauce. Soy, sherry, the garlic, some sort of thick brown sauce, dashes of this and that.

"You said it was easy," Gibbs complained.

"It is, I just do extras," he explained. "You can get all of this stuff prepped and the sauces are available in the grocery as well."

"Ok, bro, the steaks are coming off," Kono waltzed in. "Show time!"

With a smug smile Danny checked the heat coming off the wok. Sesame oil was added with a touch of peanut oil. He tossed in onions the peppers stirring carefully. Within five minutes the rest of the veggies were tossed in, stirred and the sauce poured on top. A lid trapped the steam.

Steak was delivered to the table allowing the meat to rest. The grain was checked and proclaimed done. Kono happily poured it out into a serving bowl. Finally the stir fry was plated and people started for the table.

Danny stopped, staring at the meat. Steve leaned close and conferred with him. Reaching over the taller man speared one of the steaks and put it on a plate taking it into the kitchen. The Haole carefully sat down and put grain on his plate followed by some stir fry. He accepted a glass of wine then waited silently simply listening to the banter.

When Steve returned he slipped in next to his partner and slid thinly cut pieces of steak onto Danny's plate. The blonde bumped shoulders and whispered a thanks. Of course everyone noted what was going on but no one commented on it. Concentrating on his own plate Williams began to eat.

"Wow! This steak is as good as Gibbs!" Tony declared. A hand slapped him on the back of the head.

"Thanks, Zivers," Gibbs said as he brought a piece of meat to his mouth. He chewed it carefully.

"Might have to take that slap back," he mumbled around his bite. "Good."

"Boss is great at grilling!" Kono beamed happily. "If it can be cooked over coal he's no ka oi!"

"Wouldn't go that far," Steve said with a slight flush of pink on his cheeks. "Don't forget those veggies."

"Ok, if it's meat or fish then he's the best," Danny clarified.

"Yups," Chin agreed as he took a bite of veggies. The conversation concentrated on the food in front of them. The NCIS crew was impressed by the approach, each person bringing their own talents to dinner.

"We have done some meals like this," Ziva said. "Usually it's at Ducky's but we've cooked at my place and Gibbs'."

"We get together on a regular basis," Kono said. "When you have Danny you have to use his talents!"

"It certainly helps with the group dynamics," Tim observed.

"Well, usually Danny doesn't rant as much when he's cooking," Steve teased.

"That's 'cause you don't have any reason to do anything suicidal, Rambo," came the sarcastic reply.

"I just haven't figured out how a shark tank would fit in to dinner," Steve said loftily. This brought snickers from the cousin duo and an incredulous stare from the Haole.

"Oh, and the grenade launcher?" Williams asked.

"Tossed salad," Kono chortled.

"Puree sauces," Chin added.

"Not helping here, children!" Danny tried to glare but his smile belied the anger.

"Ok, I think I'm glad we don't cook together often," Tony said looking at the 5-0 team.

"I don't know," Ziva smiled, "my knife skills come in handy." The collective flinched and darted glances at Williams but he was chuckling. He was definitely present.

Dishes were empty and Chin lead the clean-up crew. Coffee was brewed for the believers and the foil packets were retrieved from the grill. Kono started plating with Ziva happily joining in. Each person grabbed a bowl and headed for the lanai.

The treat was well-liked by the Hawai'ian group as they contently ate the cinnamon-sugar treat. Tony sat poking at the dessert.

"It looks healthy," he said.

"Brown sugar and ice cream are healthy?" McGee asked as he used the side of his spoon to scoop out a bite of apple.

"Yeah, look, fruit," he articulated. "Then a proper portion of ice cream. No chocolate sauce, no artificial sprinkles."

"I think it is yummy," Ziva declared. Gibbs grunted in agreement as he scooped up another mouthful.

"And it's the perfect ending to dinner," Kono stated.

"Take a bite, Tony," Tim prompted. "It won't hurt you to try something 'healthy'." Looking askance at the bowl he tentatively spooned through and brought it to his mouth.

"If I like, react and die, be kind with the eulogy," he mumbled and took the bite. He concentrated as the warm apple enhanced the cinnamon, just enough brown sugar to sweeten, and a slightly chewy raisin only enhanced the experience. His face brightened and he quickly took a second bite.

"Looks like the funeral is off again," Tim remarked garnering laughter from most of the assembled.

^-,-^


	7. Chapter 7

Los Souls

chapter 7

Morning came early. The teams assembled at 7:30 to check over the newest evidence. Maps were created and printed off. Danny selected a half dozen buildings and promised to look for more when they were back in the perp zone.

"We'll work in teams of four," Gibbs determined. "Don't know if the perp is armed."

"Don't have a gun," Danny offered, his eyes starting to darken. "Don't need it. Just me and the drug." Furtive glances to the people around him. "Just take the soul inside and ditch the car."

"Ok, we still need teams of four," McGarrett backed Gibbs up. "Too much at stake here to risk any victim he might have. Chin, Kono, pair up with two of Gibbs' team." It went unsaid the Seal would keep the Haole and in fact was walking around the war table to insert himself into his distracted friend's personal space.

"Ziva, Tony, with Kelly," the Special Agent determined quickly. "Tim, you're with me and McGarret." They took the maps and quickly divided the territory in half.

Besides the initial dozen properties Williams had pointed out, as they carefully scoped buildings out other places interested the preoccupied man. Which meant more work for team McGarrett/Gibbs. The three men took turns shepherding the detective who devolved further and further.

Stopping for lunch and updates both teams met at the shrimp truck.

"All he cooks is shrimp?" Ziva asked.

"Yes, just shrimp," Chin confirmed. Kamekona grinned benevolently at the small crowd outside the truck.

"My favorite Haoles," he beamed, "and the cousins! You brought friends!" He looked over the assembled then his laser sharp eyes turned fully on Williams. The man was picking at his shirt, nose wrinkled in distaste at the garment, not making eye contact. Noting the assessing eyes, McGarrett eased closer and threw an arm over his friend's shoulders.

"How about some of the garlic shrimp, buddy?" he asked, concern painting his face. Danny shrugged. Steve held up two fingers and moved his friend to a table. The rest looked over the menu and ordered.

"Kono?" the big man's voice called her back. "What gives with da little Haole? He looks nerjis or sumthing." She glanced over at the table, Williams sandwiched between Chin and Steve.

"Profiling a serial killer," she said quietly. "He goes pretty deep into the perp. Guess he's been in and out all morning according to Gibbs.

"Deep?" single word demanding so much.

"Deep," Kono assured him. "He looks over all the evidence and starts making connections between cases. Gets to the point where he nearly becomes the perp. He had lots of evidence."

"That's buss'up," Kamekona exclaimed. "Better make 'im an ono plate of kau kau to grind!"

"Yups, bro, that sounds great!" she smiled and went to sit down.

The smell of garlic assaulted his nose. What the hell? He needed to get back to his work, not eat! Squirming, Danny tried to get up but between his bookends and a huge man behind him he was effectively pinned at the table. Big, meaty hands clasped his shoulders and began rubbing, loosening tight muscles. A large voice washed over him as people around him chuckled at whatever was being said.

He knew that voice, those smells, this place. Blinking he looked around the table. These people. He knew these people. Why? He was a loner! A hand on his arm, another hand holding a piece of shrimp to his mouth. He accepted the garlicky creamy goodness. A moan emanated from within as he licked the sauce off his lips.

"Hey, Danno, you got to tell 'em about the great shrimp truck heist!" Chin said as he offered another shrimp to him. With a deep, shuddering sigh Williams returned.

"No, I don't," he said softly. "That's all on Kono! I pawned that off on da rookie, remember?" A round of relieved snickers. Tim wiped his mouth and smiled at her.

"I can commiserate. Tony loves to dump stuff on me and I've been on the team for years!" he said.

"Years? I have years to go? When does rookie status end?" she playfully moaned.

"Technically, a year, then you get to work up the ranks," Chin said sagely.

"You know technicalities don't always apply," Tony smirked. "Even if you get a new rookie you'll always be their 'rookie'." Kono dramatically rolled her eyes.

"Wonderful!" she groused.

"So, what about the great shrimp truck heist?" Gibbs prompted and soon the table was rolling with laughter as the 'rookie' and the big man told a very elaborate tale of sinister shadows and stolen trucks.

^-,-^

The rest of the afternoon found the crews working through more buildings. The realization that they'd have to start all over once they were done didn't raise the morale much. At the least Danny stayed at the surface, not sinking back into the perp. They'd just searched the last prospect when McGarrett phone rang.

"McGarrett," he growled.

"Status, Commander," Gov. Denning ordered. Steve briefed him quietly, watching Jethro move close to Danny. Of course the Governor was expecting them to solve the case NOW. The media had been effectively left out of the loop although a quiet information campaign had been launched to all military personnel. It was just a matter of time when it would hit the local news.

Williams swiveled around looking at the cluster of dilapidated buildings they had just left. He knew these were not the type of places the perp would choose. Something just off the street, where a car could be parked without attracting attention. He began to move down the block with his NCIS shadow firmly in place.

Noting movement Tim fell into line wondering where they were headed. Steve also began trailing them still 'yes sirring' and 'Understood, sirring" the man on the other end.

Gibbs knew they'd 'lost' the detective when he'd reached out to touch his shoulder. Eyes dark and furtive barely registered his presence. Danny turned away and continued down the street moving around a few people lounging on the sidewalk. The pace wasn't fast but determined as he looked over all the choices.

"We've just passed out of the circle," Tim murmured to Gibbs. Steve was just stuffing the phone back into one of the millions of pockets in his cargoes as he caught up.

"Maybe we didn't have the right perimeter," McGarrett suggested. Gibbs said nothing, just concentrated on the skittish man in front of him. Williams had stopped near an alley and was staring at a flop house, the sign in the window showed 'amenities' and cost. Cheap. He approached it and opened the door to the 'lobby'. Gibbs again grabbed his shoulder and pulled him aside motioning to Tim and Steve to take point.

"Steve McGarrett, 5-0," he flashed his badge and id.

"Timothy McGee, NCIS," he also showed his badge and id. The unimpressed manager behind the counter leaned back.

"Yeah? Something you need?" he asked.

"We wondered if you've recently rented a room," Tim started but realized they had no description. Fortunately, the manager didn't catch the hesitation. He pulled out his register.

"Two days ago, Jack Smith," he said as he turned the book around. "Before that, Barry White. Smith paid for a week up front. White paid for the month."

"You take id? Credit card?" Steve asked and received a derisive snort.

"This ain't no fancy hotel! Cash up front. Swap out towels every other day. No maids or room service. Just a bed, shower and some rooms have a kitchenette."

"Either of these two in right now?" Steve pointed at the register.

"White is in but Smith left earlier this afternoon. Something about lunch," he said. Getting the room numbers they headed up one flight of poorly-lit stairs and located White's room. Knocking repeatedly finally brought a grizzled man hands twisted with arthritis.

"Mr. White?" Steve took point. Watery eyes looked over the four men at his door, doing a slight double take.

"McGarrett? 5-0?" he asked swallowing thickly. Ids and badges were displayed by three of the group.

"What do ya need?" White asked, eyes darting. Williams lost interest immediately and tried to shuffle away.

"We're investigating a series of murders in the area," McGee explained. He looked over at McGarrett. No way could this old man be the perp. Steve was in line with that assessment.

"Have you seen anything odd? Any strangers?" Tim continued. The old man laughed lightly.

"Odd? Strangers? In a flop house?" he grinned. "Sonny, we're all odd strangers here!" McGee flushed very slightly.

"Sorry to disturb you, Mr. White," McGarrett eased the conversation to an end. They turned and headed for the second lodger's room. Again, they knocked although they expected no answer. Steve easily picked the lock and they carefully entered the room.

Danny let out a huge rush of breath as he pushed through to the occupied bed. A naked man lay there unmoving, plastic tarps on the ground around him. On the side, gloves, apron and several knives.

McGarrett threw his arms around his partner and held him back. He could feel the blood racing through the trembling body.

"Easy, Danno, easy," he murmured as Tim whipped out his phone and called Chin. Within ten minutes the other team arrived just as emts were unloading. They dashed up the stairs to a semi-chaotic scene. Steve and Jethro had corralled Danny just out of the room and were having some trouble keeping him there. Kono immediately went to them with a bottle of water. With her help the Navy Seal pulled out the packet of pills Dr. Lewis had given him and they coerced their team mate to take two.

Tony entered the room with Chin. They immediately began taking pictures and sketching while Ziva began going through drawers. The emts arrived and were allowed access to the victim. They listened to Tim talking to the paralyzed man, a towel giving him some coverage. His eyes were unfocussed but an occasional blink showed he was conscious.

"Kono, go downstairs and get a description from the manager," Steve directed as he physically engulfed his partner, forcing him to sit on the floor. He knew it would take some time for the meds to take effect. Gibbs went into the room.

"DiNozzo, David, downstairs," he directed. "The perp may come back and we can catch him before he figures out he's been found."

Gibbs was right, the perp had come back. He was crouching beside a building up the street blending in with the street people. Although he never drank, never took drugs, (even the ones the doctors had prescribed), he could easily look part of the lifestyle.

His altar had been desecrated, his sacrifice stolen! How dare they! He watched the emts put the body into the ambulance, saw the man in a polo shirt join them. Watched as several people with shiny gold badges stood there looking up and down the street. He hunkered down and stayed quiet.

There had never been any close calls before. No one had found him or his altars before he'd finished his rituals. He'd read about the sacrifices, of course. Days after he'd finished and moved on. Sometimes on the front page or on the local headline news.

But never before! Anger coiled in his gut. Then solidified into resolve. He needed six more sacrifices. To purify the islands, the base. Leaning back with pretend disinterest he began to analyze his options.


	8. Chapter 8

Lost Souls

Chapter 8

"The manager description is pretty vague," Kono told Tony and Ziva as they stood on the sidewalk. "No distinguishing marks. Brown hair, brown eyes, average height and weight."

"That means it could be McGoo," Tony grumped.

"Or you," Ziva pointed out drawing a glare from the agent.

"Maybe one of the artists could sketch something," Kalakaua said.

"Do you think Daniel is ok?" David changed subjects. DiNozzo thought about teasing her but refrained. Williams was suffering; even Tony could see that.

"Tony and I can stay down here in the lobby," Kono offered. "Why don't you go upstairs and see how he's doing? Make sure the CSI is doing a thorough job." With a nod of thanks the dark-haired woman turned and ran lightly up the stairs.

To her trained eye Williams seemed better. At least he was no longer struggling against the taller Navy Seal. Gibbs was in the room looking over the scene. She moved closer to the pair on the floor and crouched down putting a hand on a trembling shoulder.

"Daniel?" she said gently. "How are you?" Troubled blue eyes turned towards her. Steve shifted him a bit so he was leaning back onto his shoulder and chest, snugged in tight. She could see his confusion as he slowly processed his surroundings.

"It's ok, Danno, we've got your back," Steve murmured into his ear. A cleansing sigh and the exhausted Haole leaned back into the protective strength. The Seal wasted no time in holding him close offering his heat to warm the shocky man. Eyes closed he dozed.

With a small smile Ziva rose and walked back into the room. Gibbs was grumbling in the corner. There was nothing in the room except the paint drops and knives. Even the paralytic wasn't there. The empty bed was stripped down to the bottom sheet and the rest of the bedding carefully laid on the small table under the window.

"He left nothing," Jethro said. "No clothes, no personal effects except the knives. Even those are easily purchased at the local restaurant supply." Ziva looked over the pitiful bits of evidence that were being bagged.

"At least we saved the victim," she pointed out. "It will throw him off his game, yes?"

"Hopefully," Gibbs said. "How's the detective?"

"Better," she said. "Back at least. I think the medication calmed him down." Her boss nodded as he walked out of the room.

^-,-^

Leaving an HPD presence, the team split up, Gibbs, McGarrett and Williams to the hospital to pick up McGee and the other four straight to the Palace to review the new evidence coming in. For his part, Danny was silently tucked in the back, wrapped in a light blanket and half-asleep.

Arriving at the ER, Gibbs carefully guided the sleepy detective behind McGarrett. As they wove through the busy hallway the older man had to put a firm hand on Danny's elbow, then draw closer still as he stumbled. They approached the nurses' station a familiar face looked up from charting.

"Well, look! It's 5-0," Dr. Lewis smiled although there was some apprehension in his eyes. McGarrett seemed fine, but the grey-haired agent had a firm grip on a very wobbly Williams.

Who was not fine.

Quickly, the doctor came around the counter and supported the other side of the trembling detective.

"What happened?" he tersely asked.

"Uh, um," Steve hedged.

"He had two of the pills you gave us, doctor," Gibbs answered. "Had a rough time of it this afternoon."

"Does this have anything to do with the paralyzed man they brought in?" damn, the doctor was good at putting two and two together, McGarrett thought.

"Yes," Gibbs responded.

"Come on, Danny, let's get you into a quiet corner," Lewis carefully guided him down the hall and into his own office. There the detective was settled on the couch (which doubled as Lewis' bed away from bed) and a throw tucked around him. Williams blinked a few times then slipped into sleep.

Lewis quickly checked vitals before standing up and facing the ambulatory of the group.

"Ok, so, he's down for the count," the harried physician said. "I distinctly recall telling you that the diazepam would probably put him to sleep but here you are dragging him all over the island!"

"Not all over the island, just parts of Honolulu," Gibbs said dryly. Lewis spared a disapproving look before turning back to the head of 5-0.

"What happened?" Lewis asked, "and don't tell me he went 'deep'."

Steve ran his hand through his hair and explained what had transpired. He watched the doctor go from disapproving to flat out concerned. Once brought up to speed McGarrett changed gears.

"About the man we brought in, how is he?" he queried.

"The paralysis is starting to wear off," Lewis replied as he tucked a pillow under Williams' head. "He should be able to answer questions within the hour."

"Which means our perp would have been returning while we were there," Gibbs said.

"He saw the cars and spooked," Steve grumbled.

"The manager is sitting down with a sketch artist," Gibbs pointed out.

"I'm not holding my breath," came the retort. "Maybe the victim can identify the perp."

"Not necessarily," Lewis said. "If the paralytic is what Agent McGee said it was, he wouldn't be able to see clearly. Unless he saw him before the drug was on board he won't have a clear memory."

"Great. Another dead end," the 5-0 head growled.

"No, not a dead end," McGee stated as he walked into the office. "We may not have a good description, but we stopped him. That will throw him off and give us a better chance to catch him."

"What do you got, McGee?" Gibbs jumped in.

"Our victim is Ensign Collin Stewart," the agent began. "Attached to submarine maintenance. Not married, lives off base. Good to excellent reviews from superiors."

"In other words, just another sailor targeted by the perp," Steve surmised.

"Looks that way. Once he can talk we can get some better intel," McGee concluded.

"I want to speak with him," Steve decided.

"I'm going with you," Gibbs asserted and the two Bosses sized one another up. It was 5-0's case but so much of NCIS was involved he felt he had every right to cross-examine the victim.

"Agreed," McGarrett replied. "Tim, stay with Danny. I don't want him to wake up alone and I'm sure Dr. Lewis needs to get back to ER."

McGee looked from the Lt Cmdr to his own retired Marine gunny. Gibbs wasn't known for allowing anyone command his people, not even the Director of NCIS! But for whatever reason the silver-haired man easily agreed with the Hawai'ian with a grunt and nod.

"If he wakes up, McGee, get some food into him," he ordered.

Not able to completely mask his surprise the agent agreed and moved to sit down in a chair as the other three men filed out.

^-,-^

Waking up was a bit... disorienting. Slitting his eyes open he did not recognize the wall or ceiling. The throw over his body wasn't any one he'd seen before. It looked more like an office, but not one at work.

"Hey, Danny, waking up?" a solicitous voice drew his attention. He located the NCIS agent with no problem and suddenly recalled everything that lead to this couch. Wherever it was.

"Tim," he said, his voice rusty. "Where?"

"We're at the hospital, Dr. Lewis' office," he replied. He did not continue rather allowed the man to regroup. Slowly Williams sat up, bracing himself against the arm of the couch.

"Damn drugs," he grumbled. "A truck would have been less painful." Tim smiled as he took the throw, folding it neatly and putting it on the couch.

"I don't like meds too much, either," McGee agreed. "Makes me feel altered. At least with physical pain I still feel like me."

"Yeah," eloquent reply as Danny ran a shaky hand over his face and through his hair.

"I bet something warm would help," the NCIS agent suggested. "Long time since lunch." The tired man considered this, trying to balance his needs with the case.

"Don't need to worry about the victim. He's coming up out of the paralysis just fine. Gibbs and McGarrett went to question him," Time explained.

"Poor guy, one crisis to another," he said as he stretched working out a couple of kinks. "Yeah, something to eat might be good. How bad is the hair?" McGee gave him a critical once over.

"Not bad, a little tousled. Maybe splash some water on your face," he suggested. They slowly wandered out to the bathroom. Danny was pleased that Tim was there but not hovering like an over-protective Seal of his acquaintance. The cafeteria was familiar, having spent enough time at the hospital in the past couple of years. They pushed their trays along the rails looking at the offerings.

"Soup's good," Danny said as he poured out a bowl of chicken noodle and veggies then snagged a bag of chips. He ordered a BLT and iced tea. McGee chose a fresh fruit bowl to tide him over to dinner.

^-,-^

A frustrated set of bosses joined them just as Danny's sandwich arrived. Steve immediately latched on to half of the BLT and a took a swig of tea from Danny. Both Gibbs and McGee waited for the explosion, but the Haole just smiled and nudged the chip bag towards his partner.

"Ziva would have stabbed you," Tim stated.

"He knows I won't finish it," Williams said with a shrug.

"You haven't been eating much," Gibbs pointed out. Another listless shrug as soup was brought up to his mouth. Steve changed the topic.

"Ensign Stewart didn't get a good look at his kidnapper," he said. "He was tasered from behind outside the Pink Lady in Pearl."

"He said he remembers walking out and the next thing he knew he was lying on the bed unable to move or talk," Gibbs added.

"Someone pulling video?" Danny asked as he swirled his spoon in his soup before pushing it away. All three seat mates frowned. He picked up his sandwich and took a small bite, considering the effort of eating.

"Got Chin on it," Steve said as he pulled the soup over and sampled it. Gibbs assumed a more defensive position not liking the fact Williams was not eating enough to keep going.

"Ziva, Tony and Kono are heading over to the bar to interview the bartender and serving staff," he muttered.

"Doubt he'll be on tape," Danny said as he turned the sandwich and took another bite.

"Never has been before," Tim agreed. "Cameras were tampered with or shut off."

"So we've saved one sailor and the perp will now redouble his efforts to complete his sacrifices," Williams dropped the unfinished sandwich on his plate. Steve nudged the soup towards him but a quick shake of the head negated the move.

"And no idea how he's going to react," Tim said. "He could stay in the same area..."

"No, no, he'll move," Danny said as his eyes darkened slightly. "Somewhere not there." Even with the diazepam in his system he was skirting the edges of the perp.

"Which means we need to start over, look for areas he'd choose," Steve determined.

"This is gonna leak to the media," Tim said. "Maybe it will help."

"Gonna get a lot of calls, false sightings," Gibbs said.

"We'll tap HPD to help man the phones, we need to be free to keep hunting," Steve said. "I'll speak with Denning about a press release. That way we can keep some control over what goes out." With that the four men headed back to the Palace.

^-,-^

A very carefully drafted press release was worked on and sent to the Governor for approval. Given that it was run on the news less than an hour later, read by Denning himself, meant he'd agreed. Now the perp would have to be even more careful as more eyes would be looking for him.

It was once more nearly seven and the two teams were back together at headquarters going over the information gleaned from the bar. Chin and Tim were working with the naval base to track their men hoping to catch the perp. It was a daunting task, so many people coming and going, and there were restrictions on violating individual privacies.

Tony sat up and stretched, feeling his spine come into line. His stomach chose that moment to grumble its dissatisfaction at the lack of food. Kono and Ziva snickered while Gibbs just rolled his eyes.

"Hey, it's been like forever since lunch!" the senior agent rebutted. Danny pulled his head up, he'd been studying his hands, eyes wide and dark. He looked around trying to figure out where he was and who these people were.

"Danno?" Steve called over to him and received no answer just the dark glazed eyes as they moved around the room. Gibbs was up and next to the detective, hand on shoulder.

"Chilled," he commented. "Danny? You hungry?" Those soulless eyes drifted over his face.

Damn, that shook him!

"I think we can shut down for the night," Steve said.

"Ok, Tim and I can't do anything more now," Chin said.

"I'll get this stuff downloaded to the pads," Kono said as her fingers began dancing over the keyboard.

"Since it was your stomach alarm, what do you want to eat?" Ziva said, eyebrow arched.

"Well, it's Hawai'i," Tony considered. "Fish? Drinks with umbrellas?"

"Then back to the Hukilau back at your hotel is good," Kono said. There was a general consensus and they began packing up. Gibbs remained next to the bewildered detective. He really couldn't figure out why he was here and not out looking for the next sacrifice. These strange people just kept following him! With a sigh he allowed the grey-haired man to bring him to his feet and guide him out the door and down to a waiting car.

"I need the keys, Danno," Steve said, hand outstretched. Key? What key? He felt someone pat his pockets and tried batting them away.

"Danno! Just give me the keys!" the voice continued. Confused, the Haole stuck his hand into his pocket and was shocked to find a set of keys. He didn't need keys! He used the bus for the most part and any car he 'borrowed' he left the keys under the driver's seat.

Staring at Steve his detective mind and perp mind crossed. This man is a Navy Seal. He would be the ultimate sacrifice! His soul's release would cleanse the islands, the base, his need. Then the other mind screamed at him. It's STEVE! You can't kill him! Overwhelmed, he collapsed in a shuddering heap.

"DANNY!" Steve immediately dropped down and pulled his friend up off the parking garage floor. Jethro was right there with him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked as he checked the man's head for bumps. Danny's pain-filled eyes searched Steve's.

"You're a Seal," he said.

"Yes, I am," McGarrett shrugged not quite following.

"He would think you'd be a special sacrifice, maybe the ultimate sacrifice," Danny said. "He's never caught a Seal."

"Shit," Tony cursed, and the realization shot through them. McGarrett would be the ultimate sacrifice! Before they could respond Danny started to hyperventilate.

"Danno, Danny! Sshh! Slow down!" Steve tried to calm him. Chin knelt down and threw his arms around his friend, hoping to ground him. Gibbs kept a warm hand on the detective's back while the Seal continued to try to coach his partner's breathing.

The Haole struggled to calm himself. To be slammed with the realization his partner was exactly what the perp wanted while in 'perp mode' and the resultant thrust back into the 'Danny mind' was nearly more than he could bear. He felt himself being lifted, being held, being moved. Then he gracefully passed out.

^-,-^


	9. Chapter 9

Lost Souls

Chapter 9

An hour later found the contingent at the ER, a bag of normal saline nearly finished to help rehydrate the fallen detective. An hour spent calling various people who might know how Daniel had dealt with the stress of a profiling case gone longer than just a couple days.

Hadley had informed them that his longest case had been two weeks and that he'd kept Williams pretty much isolated and guarded while his team did the actual running around. By locking him in the office with files and computers he could control the environment completely and used alcohol to get him to sleep. Oh, yeah, he lost some weight, but in the big picture the perps were taken down and locked up for life.

Rachel was contacted over on the mainland (vacationing with the family) and bitterly explained she'd kicked him out of the house after the first case until he'd gotten his head together. She did not appreciate the nightmares especially when she had to work and once Grace had been born she didn't want him to frighten her. He'd usually be home within a week or so and his mother would come help with Grace when needed.

Steve bit the inside of his cheek until it bled so he wouldn't yell at her and make visitations any more difficult.

Danny's mother was more understanding. Her son didn't stay at her home, he would rent a small cottage or room at the beach or in the mountains and kept himself isolated until the worse was over. He'd bill Hadley's office for the expense. He'd always been reimbursed promptly.

"So, basically he'll be in and out until your murderer is captured," Lewis sighed as he ran one last vitals check. "I guess diazepam would be the best choice now, I don't like the idea of drinking until he passes out."

"I know I'd appreciate it," Steve said. He was sitting next to the gurney, hand on his friend's arm in support. Gibbs was leaning against the wall nearby. The rest of the team had remained in the waiting room while Chin acted as messenger between the two points.

"I've packed a vial of diazepam and half-dozen syringes for you to use. It'll work faster than the pills," the doctor opened the small soft-cover case and showed the items to both men.

"Pull up 10cc's and inject it in his upper arm or thigh," he explained. "You know how to fill the syringe?"

"Yeah, I've done it before," McGarrett nodded and Gibbs also agreed. Lewis disconnected the drip, putting a small bandage on the puncture site. The movement elicited some incoherent mumbling.

"Danno? You waking up?" Steve gently shook his friend's arm. Eyelids fluttered open and he looked around the room finally settling on the Seal.

"Yeah," he stretched. "And quit calling me 'Danno'." A small smile took away the sting of the "complaint". A low rumbling caused everyone to look at his stomach.

"Ok, dinner," Lewis said. "Make sure you eat and drink. You were dehydrated and even without a scale I can tell you've lost weight."

"Dinner it is," McGarrett helped his partner sit up and swing his legs over the side of the gurney. Any dizziness quickly dissipated and soon the detective was on his feet and walking out to the waiting area.

One look at his boss let Tony know Gibbs was planning something. He didn't ask, the slight shake of the head told him that much. Both Kono and Ziva hugged Danny and kept him between them as they walked out to the cars. It was just after 8 and Chin's stomach had joined in with the rumbling. Less than 15 minutes later they were seated in the Hukilau pondering the menu. A round of foo-foo drinks were ordered even though Gibbs had glared at his 2nd.

Salmon and Opah were popular choices although Steve had to order the Ahi. Danny eschewed fish and went for the chicken and Gibbs had steak (big surprise!). A few side salads to begin with and they settled down to sip and wait.

Tony wanted to know what was going on in Gibbs' head. He definitely had something bouncing around up there but did not seem inclined to share. Yet. Quelling his curiosity, he turned towards the 5-0 detective.

"No salad Dan?" he asked, trying for conversation.

"Macadamia nut torte," came the reply. "One thing in this pineapple hell-hole that's worth eating." Steve glared.

"Thought you said my steak was worth eating," he grumbled.

"Maybe, but this torte is Hawai'an perfection. Your steak is army steak, you can cook it anywhere," he dead-panned.

"Navy, you jerk," came the retort with no heat.

"I'm with Danny," Chin added. "You're steak's great, but the torte can only be from here."

"He should know," Kono added, "the cuz has tried them at a lot of restaurants and from various family members."

"Don't tell my auntie," Kelly said, soto-voce, "I like living." The light bantering continued through out the salad course and into the main meal. Salmon and opah were passed between the fish eaters to compare. No one asked to taste the ahi and both Gibbs and Williams were rather protective of their plates.

They were pleased to watch the Haole finish most of his dinner, just a few veggies and some mashed potato were left. A second round of drinks had been ordered, Ziva and Tony went for another froo-froo drink while others chose less umbrella'd drinks. Danny actually went for iced tea.

Tony's patience was finally rewarded during the dessert round. The table had ordered one each of the choices and an extra tort just for Williams. Coffee was poured, some fortified, some not.

"Now, this is dessert!" DiNozzo exclaimed as he scooped up some double chocolate brownie sundae complete with sprinkles. They munched happily for a few moments. Gibbs sipped at his coffee (with a float of JD) and put his arm on the back of McGarrett's chair.

"So, Commander, about security," he began his salvo.

"What about security?" Steve raised an eyebrow. "Think we got Danny pretty much covered." The aforementioned man rolled his eyes but did not comment, preferring to eat his dessert.

"Not worried about Williams," Gibbs brushed the comment away. "Meant your security." Ah, now Tony understood and readily agreed with his boss drawing positive comments from all at the table, except for the Seal.

"I don't need any security!" he protested. "Danny's with me and my home is alarmed."

"Sorry, but I agree with Gibbs," Danny said. "Given my little forays into the perp I am lousy security. I might just decide to release your soul myself."

"Right, you've threatened to do just that on a nearly daily basis!" Steve growled back.

"Only days ending in 'y'," Williams lifted a spoonful of coffee ice cream into his mouth with a shrug.

"All kidding aside," Chin piped up, "you need to be careful."

"Thinking you'd be safer here, with us," Gibbs said. "You and Williams can share my room."

"That'd work," Kono chimed in. "We can bring you some clothes and stuff." McGarrett just sat in stoney silence ignoring both teams as they agreed in various ways. Danny was unnaturally quiet. Steve's attention slowly turned to his partner who continued to enjoy his sweet dessert.

"Thought you'd be more... forceful, Danno," he finally said.

"Just letting you get used to the idea," the Haole replied. "Heaven forbid I yell at you and disturb your delicate constitution."

"You haven't ranted at all today," Steve suddenly said, shifting the conversation completely onto a new track. Danny shrugged and scraped up the last bite of his dessert, savoring it before sipping a little more coffee (unfortified).

"Really? Damn, knew something was wrong," Williams said as he carefully turned his attention to his partner.

"So, Super Seal, you are going to stay here. PERIOD!" hands began to dance in front of the dark-haired man. "I know you think you're indestructible, that you can leap tall buildings and fly cars onto moving ships and take out perps with a single glare and paper clip. But you ARE NOT! You need to take care of yourself by letting others help you. You are not alone any more!" The entire table, and restaurant for that matter, were staring in disbelief at the fiery Jersey detective.

"You are gonna march your size 11s into that elevator and up to NCIS' suite, no more bitching! Kono will bring us clothing in the morning and Chin will go home to Malia," he concluded before turning on Tony.

"And you will NOT leave your room unless your tookus is properly covered! I so do NOT want to see any part of yours that isn't appropriate for public places!" he then swiveled to Gibbs.

"I apologize for my less-than-socially-adjusted partner, Jethro. He just doesn't get the 'team' idea sometimes," and he took another sip of coffee seemingly done with his rant.

Shell-shocked, the Seal and the NCIS 2nd stared. Kono and Tim started to giggle and soon most of the table (as well as some of the other patrons) were laughing. Even Gibbs was grinning. The Haole was certainly free with his opinions!

But it was telling as the table paid and started out that Steve docilely followed Danny to the elevator. They rode up in silence then followed the NCIS team into the suite.

^-,-^

The night passed without incidents. No nightmares meant a full night's sleep for the exhausted detective. Even hyper-vigilant McGarrett slept well. Gibbs had woken a few times, noting various night noises, but nothing that brought him to full awareness.

"TONY!" a shriek from the common area brought all three men fully awake. Both Gibbs and McGarrett were up with weapons; Williams sat up grumbling about early morning idiots.

Throwing the door open both bosses were treated to the front side of a rather naked senior agent, (although to be fair, his tookus was covered).

"I do not want to know!" Steve growled and went back into the bedroom. It was Jethro's agent!

"I just wanted some coffee before I showered," they could hear DiNozzo explain. "No one else was up and I figured I could grab a cup!" Gibbs shook his head and stomped over to the coffee maker. He quickly poured out three mugs, added sugar and cream in one of them, and carried all back to his bedroom. With a growing blush, Tony poured one out for himself and retreated to the bathroom off his room.

"Automatic coffee makers with timers should be banned," Ziva muttered as she poured out two more cups.

Now awake, Danny grudgingly got up and accepted a mug of coffee. He sipped and then wandered out to find the room service menu. He was actually hungry!

^-,-^

The next four days were exercises in futility. They went over all the evidence. They canvassed the local bar scene near the base. They checked any and all video cameras they could find near the victims and their cars. They enlisted the aide of HPD to walk through all the flop houses and areas where derelicts congregated.

They sweated through William's split personality, sliding between perp and detective holding back on the drugs until close to bedtime. At least while in perp mode he was tractable enough allowing McGarrett, Gibbs and McGee to handle him. He tolerated Chin and ignored everyone else.

Day five started early and the feeling of despair was building. Steve was stomping around trying to work off excess energy and Tony was in rare form flipping paper balls at Tim and Kono. When Chin's phone began ringing only Gibbs noticed and walked over to the Hawai'ian, his famous gut tingling.

"Chin Ho Kelly," he said efficiently.

"Uh, Detective, uh, Kelly?" a voice said hesitantly.

"Yes, this is Detective Kelly," he clicked the phone onto speaker and set it down on the computer table, fingers dancing to do a trace.

"This is... Maka, uh, Maka Kerr," the man identified himself. "You said to call if I saw anything strange. Well, stranger than normal."

"Mr. Kerr, thank you for calling!" Chin said with encouraging warmth. Now all eyes were on the phone, except Danny's which were blankly staring at nothing.

"Me and Bub, we were gathering cans and stuff," he began with a little more confidence. "We moved 'cause of the, uh, thing that went down."

"It's ok, Maka, you're not in trouble," Chin soothed. "What did you see?"

"Well, we got a new place, kinda nice with running water," he continued. "Old building near Kamani and Kawaiahao. Some other people, but not bad." The trace finished, a pay phone near the intersection mentioned.

"Yesterday this car came down the alley and this guy got out. Bub mentioned he'd seen the dude hanging around for a couple days just going in and out of some of the buildings. He brought in some bags."

"So you've seen him for a couple days?" Chin prompted. Tim was busily pulling up any information on video/surveyance cameras.

"Well, Bub has," Maka admitted. "Anyway, comes in a car and he carries/drags a guy into one of the buildings nearby. He came back after awhile and drove off in the car."

"Have you seen him since?" Chin asked.

"Naw, but we haven't really been watchin'," Maka reported. "Had to do our stuff, ya know, get food and, uh, other stuff." He was reluctant to go into what he and his friends actually did. This guy was a cop!

"Ok, I'm going to come down there with some other officers," he said. "Could you just point out the building?"

"Yeah, I can do that," Maka said. "But I've never gone into that place to see where he went. You guys'll have to look yourself."

"No problem, Maka," Chin said. "Maybe you and Bub can talk with a sketch artist, tell him what the guy looked like."

"I guess," the homeless man hedged. He didn't want to get too close to other cops. He made arrangements to be waiting for them to come and hung up the phone.

"I can use one of the touch pads to do the sketch," Tim said. "Abby and I adjusted the program to work on it."

"Probably rewrote the whole thing, McGeek," Tony teased. Tim just smirked.

"Need to give Maka something," Danny suddenly spoke up, giving everyone a start. "Money, something. He's putting himself on the line here."

"Hey, Danny! You're back," Kono bounced around to the detective.

"Yeah, kind of," he said. "You gonna go?" Gibbs and McGarrett traded glances, trying to decided how to handle the situation. Williams easily read both faces.

"Look, just lock me in the office," he said. "Hadely would do that, put a chair under the handle so I couldn't wander off." The thought of trapping the man alone caused an immediate reaction.

"No, no way!" Steve said. "You can come with us."

"Yeah, you shouldn't be alone," Tony said. "That head of yours is a scary place!" Williams just shrugged.

"Just sayin', that's how they handled me before," he carefully pushed up testing his body. He hadn't eaten much breakfast but at least he'd had something unlike dinner the night before. His friends were worried about him, he was not eating enough and the weight loss was more apparent.

"Well, we don't handle our friends like that," Ziva said as she joined Kono at his side. "We will watch out for you." He nodded and allowed them to herd him out to the cars.

McGarrett alerted the Governor they'd gotten a lead while Chin contacted HPD for back up. They split up at the cars falling into the two groups they'd established.

^-,-^


	10. Chapter 10

Lost Souls

Chapter 10

Less than ten minutes later both cars arrived at the intersection and Chin pointed out the two homeless men leaning nervously against a building. A third man sat next to them.

"Hey, Mr. Kerr," Chin greeted them as the teams came behind him. Frank and Bub were already checking out the group, looking nervous.

"Don't worry, guys," Danny immediately came up in comforting detective mode. "We appreciate your help." Maka carefully looked him over.

"You look different," he said, squinting.

"Got some sleep under my belt," Williams said easily. "Now, could you show us the building?" Bub led Chin and Tony part-way down the alley and pointed to a warehouse door.

"Ok, why don't you guys talk with Agent McGee and tell him what you remember about what you saw," Tony directed Bub. With a nod he shuffled back to his friends.

"Tim, Danny, you stay here and talk with these gentlemen," Gibbs directed. McGarrett looked like he was going to complain but decided not to. He knew Danny would listen to Tim in case he slipped back into the perp.

"Come on, let's get comfortable," Danny directed them further down the block. "Want something to eat?" They watched with varying levels of concern as the two men walked with the homeless men back to the street.

Shaking off his worry, Steve turned down the alley.

"Ok, split up in two's, Gibbs' with me," he directed. "Stay close, don't know where he is and if he's there."

They approached the door, noting the padlock was locked. There was a door next to the garage. Nodding, Kono moved ahead and tried the handle.

Unlocked.

Once in position, she pushed the door open and McGarrett, followed by Gibbs, entered. She and Chin went next followed by Ziva and Tony.

The building was shrouded in shadows; dark corners and little sunlight coming in from dirty windows. They spread out and started towards the side walls checking for doors.

The only thing they found were a few glassed offices that had no light. Danny's voice claiming "too dark" rang in their minds. They continued to the back where they found two different hallways.

"Ziva, here, Tony, with Chin," Steve determined as they formed two groups. They split, moving on silent feet down the halls.

Out in the Hawai'ian sunshine HPD arrived. Danny crisply told them what was happening and then secured an officer to go buy food for him. Although the rookie huffed at being a gofer, he noted down what the homeless men wanted, Chinese, accepted cash from Williams, and went to fetch.

Taking point, Steve moved down the dark hallway. He could see light streaming out from under a door and made his way there. Listening carefully they could not discern any movement. Nodding at Gibbs the door was pushed open and they spilled into the room, high and low.

There, on top of plastic tarps, was a low platform made from pallets. On the pallets was a man zip-tied to the slats. His torso a bloody mess of cut flesh.

Alive.

A quick but thorough search showed that he was alone. Ziva contacted Tony while Steve pulled out a knife (cargo pockets were handy) and cut the bonds on the victim. He was barely breathing, eyes closed, and the syringe on the table next to him was empty.

"Danny, send in the emts," Gibbs said. "Found the vic alive."

"Ok," Williams responded. "Need backup?"

"Got it covered. Need CSI, though," he said. "You stay with McGee."

The five men were sitting on broken concrete stairs just around the corner from the alley. Tim had pulled up the preliminary composite the flop house manager had given. Maka and Bub were looking it over giving more details. Frank sat on a higher step seemingly not paying attention. Danny sat below him watching Tim work.

"Mak?" Frank suddenly animated. "Him?" All congregated looked up. Down the street a figure was moving towards them, hesitating when he saw the police cruisers. Danny was up on his feet running followed by Tim.

Spooked, the person turned and bolted disappearing around a corner. By the time they'd made it to the corner there was no one to be seen although there were several cars that had tangled in the street. Danny continued, Tim in his wake, dodging through the cars. Unfortunately, they could not find the perp.

The drivers were exchanging information when the duo retraced their steps. No one saw where the darting man had gone. Together they started back to the homeless men. Before they turned the corner Danny was ploughed down by 6 feet of Navy Seal.

"Ow! Dammit, McGarrett!" he complained as he pushed up inspecting his hands.

"Danno! You ok?" Steve was immediately hunkered down checking him over. A couple scrapes on elbows and a sore spot on the back of his head seemed to be the sum of the damage. He allowed his overly worried friend to pull him up and guide him back to the steps. Soon he was seated and his scrapes were being cleaned and bandaged.

"What happened?" Kono asked as she came out followed by Gibbs.

"Run away Seal," Danny replied. "Hey! Careful! That hurts!" He tried twisting out of Steve's tight grip.

"Shut it, you big baby!" he growled as he vigorously cleaned the dirt out of one elbow. He was angry with himself for hurting his friend.

The young officer returned with bags of Chinese take-away. Maka accepted the delivery politely and rooted through the offerings handing his friends their food first. Chop sticks were passed out and they tucked into their meal.

As Steve was finishing up the emts emerged with the victim secured on a gurney. The rest of the team watched them load the ambulance. The air mask and iv proved he was still alive. Danny followed the progress trying to stay in his detective mode.

"You ok?" Gibbs startled him. His head snapped sideways to see the ex-Marine who'd sat down at some point.

"Uh, yeah, still here," he responded, eyes dark.

"Got a good composite, Boss," McGee said, handing the pad down. The face of a mass murderer stared up at him. McGarrett took it next shared the pad with Williams.

"Let's get this out," he said as he handed it to Chin. With flying fingers the picture was sent to HPD. Steve called Denning to update him on their case.

^-,-^

He stared angrily at the newspaper. His likeness adorning the front page.

How dare they? He was cleansing the island, all the places those Naval men tainted. Only two proper sacrifices. The air of this place still stank, heavy with evil.

He stopped having a name years back. Oh, paperwork and computer records listed him as Craig Knowles, but that person left long ago and the liberator had replaced him.

He didn't actually give a name to himself. The news people gave him several over the years, but none of them counted. None of them could sum up the service he was doing.

Occasionally he would remember his brother. So many years ago. His older brother he'd adored. His hero. Who had joined the navy and was gone for a long time.

A long time.

And when he finally returned, thin, exhausted, broken, he was no longer his brother but a shell of a man that had been destroyed by too much death. His eyes dull reflecting the horrors the navy had done.

He was his first release. When the eyes dimmed he remembered how peaceful the man looked.

He squeezed his eyes shut trying to drive out the memory of after, the hospital, the drugs that trapped him. His parents' grief. He'd escaped after using the resources at the group home. Researched and plotted cleansing the world of the taint of the Navy. Ambitious, but very carefully planned.

And now these people had exposed him. He read over the paper, the interview with the representative from 5-0, a Detective Kelly. Seemed that the NCIS team that had been working on his case in Washington DC were here. Marine, cop, computer person and some mossad turned agent.

The 5-0 team was much more interesting. Rookie female, the detective, another detective from New Jersey and McGarrett. A Navy Seal.

Perfect.


	11. Chapter 11

Lost Souls

Chapter 11

As far as the team could tell the murderer had gone underground. Using face recognition programs Chin and Tim has finally located him coming in through the airport. A very good picture and a name.

Neither of which did any good. Tim set up a full scan in all the databases available.

"That's going to take forever," Kono sighed. Gibbs grimaced in agreement remembering how long it took to find Ari. They stood around the war room, different levels of frustration being exuded.

"When did Steve leave?" Tim asked. He had been teamed up with the intense 5-0 boss and it felt strange to be with Chin and Kono.

"They left about a half-hour ago," Chin said. "They're going to see Kamekona and grab some lunch."

"He'll be fine," Kono added. "He has Tony and Ziva. Even Danny was still doing ok." The detective had been flirting with the edges of the perp all morning but had managed to keep his head clear.

"He did eat, right?" Chin asked. Gibbs glanced up.

"Yeah, managed a pancake and a piece of bacon," he said. "Not enough but something."

"He's lost a lot of weight," Kono shook her head. "I'll be glad when this is all over and he can rest."

"Never thought I'd say I missed his ranting," Chin added with a gentle smile. They remained quiet a moment before going back to the search.

^-,-^

The big man shifted uneasily as he listened to McGarrett. Serial murderers were not all that common and to top it off the dude wasn't even from the Islands. The pictures were clear enough but he wasn't familiar.

"Let me keep this," Kamekona said as he retained one of the pictures. "Show it around, might get something." In the background he watched the little Haole fidget with his shirt. The dark-haired woman held his elbow keeping him in place.

"Nosy, nosy," he mumbled. "Too many people watching." His eyes darted left and right; he could feel eyes on him!

"It's ok, Danny, you're with me and Tony," Ziva said patiently. Her grip had tightened when he tried to pull away. Steve looked back.

"Hey, Danno, it's lunch time," he said brightly. His words washed over his friend and suddenly darkened blue eyes found his. The pain and confusion bled out. Steve lifted up his arm and the Jerseyite moved to him needing the contact.

"Hey, little Haole, ready for some garlic shrimp?" Kamekona asked in his big friendly voice.

"Yeah, maybe a half-order," Williams allowed as he soaked up the warmth of his partner's arm over his shoulders. the big man quickly assembled several take-away containers full of his shrimp dishes. Plates, plasticware and napkins were put into a bag and soon they were heading back to the Palace.

Williams was still jumpy as hell. He continually looked all around as if searching for someone. This set off Ziva, who joined in the search quietly.

McGarrett noted the concern and admitted, if only to himself, the the hair on the back of his neck was tingling. Danny was barely holding on to himself, on the edge. Slipping back and forth. His preoccupation with being watched by the perp was making it difficult to calm him down.

Tony was concerned as well, but there was nothing he or Ziva could do. Williams barely tolerated them. But Tim had to run some searches and Gibbs was content to let them go with the two 5-0 men. Returning to the Palace Danny was even more hyper-aware, his darting eyes jumping from person to person, car to car, shadow to shadow.

"Hey, Danny, what's bothering you?" Tony finally asked.

"Watching, someone is watching," he replied. "Feel like we're being followed."

"What do you mean someone is watching," Tony retorted. "Lots of people around here and a handsome group like ours draw plenty of attention. OW!"

Ziva hit him upside the head. Steve gave her a small smile of thanks. Danny just stared through the special agent giving him the heebie jeebies.

"I can appreciate Daniel's vigilance. A serial killer is on the loose and his partner is the prime type of target," David said patting Williams' shoulder.

"Steve..." the dazed man turned and looked at the Navy Seal. "Perfect..." he shook his head trying to clear his head. McGarrett just walked up to him and have him a quick half-hug then guided him towards the Palace, hand comfortably resting on his friend's shoulder.

^-,-^

By the end of the day there were 6 extremely jumpy and frustrated people, one zen master and Williams. Currently Kono, Steve and Ziva were working off some steam in the gym. Chin and Tim were still running searches with Gibbs' breathing down their necks. Tony was playing on his cell phone. Williams was sitting in his office, seemingly lost in thought.

"You know, Gibbs, we could work better without the back seat computering," Chin said in exasperation. Tim assumed a deer in the headlights look and waited for the head slap. The older man wore his most deadly glare piercing the Hawai'ian's eyes.

Chin looked unimpressed and nearly bored. He held the iron stare easily. Tony looked up with interest while Tim carefully inched away from the two men. It might have lasted longer but the sound of a glass or mug crashing into the wall caused them all to turn to Williams' office.

Coffee was dripping down the glass of the closed door. Beyond that the office appeared empty. As they scrambled out of the war room Gibbs managed to get his hand on the office door first.

"I got this," he said over his shoulder. "You get back to your search." Both Tim and Tony returned to the war room but Chin stood determined in seeing his ohana. He literally pushed past the NCIS boss into the office.

The coffee mug had broken into large pieces and had not damaged the glass. Impact seemed to be on the top of the metal frame. Going around the desk Kelly found his friend hunkered down on the floor pushed into the corner, face covered.

"Hey, Danny?" soft voice. Chin kept up the soothing tone as he moved closer and knelt down next to the now trembling man.

Gibbs removed the chair efficiently and slid into position on Williams' other side. He didn't hesitate as he put a warm hand on a shaking shoulder. On his part Danny flinched and dropped his hand staring at the intruder.

"Danny, you're safe, you're with Chin and Jethro," Kelly continued the gentle litany.

"He's dead, I know he's dead," incredible sadness painted his voice.

"Who's dead?" Gibbs asked.

"Steve, he's dead. Knowles got him," tears began to fall.

"No, Steve's fine, Danny," Chin jumped in immediately. "He went to spar with Kono and Ziva. Remember? He's downstairs."

"Saw it, saw it," the stricken man said as he pulled further into himself.

"You fell asleep, Danny, it was just a dream," Chin tried again but his friend was now non-verbal. Gibbs whipped out his phone.

"Get McGarrett up here NOW," he growled then listened. "Then go in and pull him out!"

"Ok, Gibbs," David said, a smile lighting up her face as she pulled on the rest of her clothing. "Kono, Gibbs needs Steve now."

"You tell him he's showering?" the Hawai'ian asked.

"Yes," the smile became a smirk. "Direct orders."

"Then I'll go," Kono started for the door. "I'm ohana."

"But I was ordered to go!" Ziva nearly pouted as she followed on the rookie's heels. They entered the men's locker room nearly together.

"Damn!" David cursed softly.

"What are you two doing?" a mostly clothed Seal asked. Two other men were not as fortunate and quickly tried to shield their bodies.

"Gibbs wants you now," Kono said with a less-than-apologetic glance towards her boss. He rolled his eyes.

"And you felt that meant coming in the MEN'S LOCKER ROOM?" he growled mostly for his male counterparts. In actuality he could care less about being caught naked.

"Gibbs wants you now," David repeated. "When Gibbs wants you you'd better be there 10 minutes ago!" Another eye roll as Steve just picked up his shoes and socks then tossed his shirt over his shoulder. He walked past the women without another word.

By the time the trio entered the war room Tim and Tony were pretending to be working at the table.

"Where's Gibbs?" McGarrett rumbled, asserting his dominance.

"Williams' office," Tim managed not quite looking up. Given Tony's silence the geek figured he should stay far away.

"Alright, what's your problem?" Steve asked as he entered the office. "Sending David and Kalakaua into the men's..." he took in the three men. Danny was between them face hidden behind knees clenched tight by his arms.

Chin and Gibbs immediately stood.

"Had a bad dream, thinks you're dead," the older agent said tersely.

"Won't believe anything to the contrary. He just shut down," Chin explained.

"I got this," McGarrett motioned them out the door. Chin closed it after they were out.

Looking down at his friend Steve silently cursed his ability to understand a damaged soul. Oh, they were ready to capture the perp thanks to Danny, but the cost sat trembling on the floor.

Slowly the Navy Seal lowered himself onto the floor snug against the Jersey Haole. Then carefully lifted his arm over his friend's shoulders. They sat just like that for several moments.

"You know, I'm just fine, Danno," Steve tried.

"You're dead," he countered. "I watched every knife stroke while you just lie there."

"Feel pretty damned good for being sliced up and bleeding to death," the Seal gave his friend a quick hug.

"I knew it was a dream, but then I woke up and everyone was gone," Danny said. "Everyone was gone and he was laughing in my head. Sorry about the mess." Steve glanced over at the coffee decorating the door and floor.

"Eh, it'll clean up ok," he said. "Sorry I left you alone."

"Just don't do it again," Danny leaned against his friend shivering. "Take me with you, even if you have to handcuff me to something."

"Kinky," Steve murmured as he moved to hold his friend more, chin resting on his head. "But ok, I'll be sure to take you with me."

^-,-^


	12. Chapter 12

Lost Souls

Chapter 12

Williams returned to McGarrett's shadow, not wanting the Seal out of his sight. Given that it helped keep him in his own skin and not sunk into the perp, the taller man had no trouble with his constant companion.

"Really, bathroom? Such a girly thing," Tony snorted to no one in particular as they closed up shop. Chin and Kono barely looked up from their work.

"When you gotta go, you gotta go," Tim waxed sagely. Tony groaned.

"Just saying this ohana stuff is way weird," the very special agent stated. "OW! Geeze, Boss, leave some brain cells..." The slap upside the head was a bit harder than normal.

"Please, you have brain cells, plural?" Tim scoffed. He rarely got to zing his team mate and smiled broadly. A few stifled giggles broke out releasing some tension.

"Let's head back to the hotel and grab a bite," Gibbs decided.

"I could do with some mushrooms about now," Kono said as she put a laptop in her backpack.

"Yea, I could pound," Chin agreed.

"Pound? You are going to hit your food?" Ziva asked quite confused. English was hard enough but the Hawai'ian pidgin was impossible.

"Eat," Danny said as he walked into the war room in front of Steve. "These crazy people pound and grind their food." Pleased to see the detective conversing the ex-Mossad agent gratefully looped her arm around his.

"I find I need a translator," she smiled impishly. Steve looped his arm around her free side.

"Then I'm your man! That Haole knows nutting about us Kama'aina!" McGarrett teased.

"Like beef, lolo? This land trotter no ka oi when it comes to pidgin!" Danny asserted. Blank stares from the East Coasters made them laugh.

"Kama'aina are natives," Chin explained, "and da Haole basically called Steve crazy, and said he's the best when it comes to our slang not Steve."

"You done with the funny talk? I'm hungry!" Tony whined. It was after 8 and lunch was past digested.

Dinner was quiet, the cousins had gone on home while McGarrett grumbled about having to sleep at the hotel. At least Williams had been tractable, easing himself into bed and curling up tight around a pillow. He had barely eaten and was shaking with fatigue.

Less than half-an-hour later Steve slid into bed. His friend was still trembling and definitely not asleep although he pretended to be. Carefully the Navy Seal placed his hand on the Haole's shoulder.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked quietly. Danny shrugged, clutching the pillow tighter. Steve moved a little closer and tugged on his shoulder pulling him over.

"Come here," he said getting his friend to shift the pillow between them and curl up again. "I'm fine. You're fine. Get some sleep." Danny sighed deeply, which turned into a yawn.

"'k," he agreed as he settled, the back of his hand just touching Steve's side.

^-,-^

Sleep was a rare thing at first. Williams kept jerking awake, nearly bolting out of bed each time. He had already had a dose of diazepam but it just didn't seem to work.

Apologetic, he tried to go sleep on the couch but that was nixed immediately.

"Just lock me in the bathroom or something," he sat huddled tightly curled up on the floor. "You need your sleep."

"You need sleep more Danno," Steve carefully sat him up and threw his arm over his shoulder. The detective just shook his head.

"Not going to happen, too many things running through my head," he shivered. Gibbs now sat up on the edge of his bed.

"How about another half-dose and we'll try blocking you in," he said. Williams just shrugged in defeat. The longer the case went the worse he'd become. Hadley had made sure he was very drunk and locked down until it was over.

Steve carefully got up and went for the med kit Dr. Lewis gave him and drew out a half-dose. There were two more syringes and doses left. This was injected into the upper left arm and Danny was encouraged to use the bathroom. Then he was herded back into the bedroom and put to bed next to his partner. As he curled around his pillow the bed dipped behind him as the older NCIS boss settled on top of the covers, a light blanket pulled off his own bed.

"Seem to remember Kelly buffered you in Colorado," he explained as he relaxed. Sleeping next to another man seemed a bit strange but given how upset Danny was it was easy for Gibbs to shift into father mode. He scooted a bit so his back was near to Williams.

The detective twitched and jerked a bit as he tried to find a comfortable position. Finally he managed to fluff up a bit of a nest in the sheets and pillows, hand brushing against Steve's side. His friend talked quietly, smoothing back his hair a bit, helping him in the process. Both bosses listened as breathing evened out and trembling stopped.

They managed nearly 7 hours for the jumpy man. Although Steve and Jethro woke up earlier, they took turns getting ready for the day and kept Danny asleep a half-hour longer. Breakfast was ordered up and a clean and nearly-focussed detective was seated at the table.

"Hey, Danno, look, fresh fruit and cottage cheese," Steve said as he handed the bowl over to his friend. In the past he'd eaten this and he carefully scooped some out onto his plate. As he began to eat Ziva shifted a slice of bacon and piece of buttered toast on the plate.

His attention turned to the new offering and he started munching. Coffee and juice were introduced and accepted. Catching on to the ploy, Tim and Tony also tucked a small portions of their breakfasts onto Williams' plate. By spacing it out they were able to get a decent sized meal into him.

Danny wasn't stupid; he knew exactly what was happening. But instead of being annoyed he was warmed by the care these people were bestowing on him. In Colorado he had been very surprised by the support his ohana gave him. Now this other dysfunctional family was joining in.

The warmth of actually being wanted and cared for swept over him. Damned far cry from Hadley's way of treating him. He considered reacting but the best he could do was a smile and thank you. Much better than releasing the roiling emotions within.

Back to the Palace. Steve's neck hairs were behaving, but Danny was hyper-alert checking out everyone and everything. Ziva joined in being vigilant. Someone was watching, she was certain.

Once inside the war room they joined Chin and Kono at the table. They were scanning overnight surveillance tapes and notes from HPD patrols. They were back to the waiting game.

"We could try and draw him out," Tony suggested, not quite looking at McGarrett. "Let him look like he's alone and see if Knowles takes the bait." Danny settled for glaring at him.

"No!" Kono said firmly and waited for more to agree with her. She looked around and saw that even Danny was considering the operation.

"We'd have to really control the area from the get-go," Chin began.

"Select the right place, not too obvious," Tim added.

"Tracking device," Danny put in. "I'm good with an ear tag." Steve glared at him.

"Just sayin'," Danny continued, "like tagging sharks or tigers. I think a yellow tag would do your coloring justice."

The teasing continued as Chin thought red would be better. Having Danny so relaxed was reassuring to his ohana. But soon the serious conversation began as plans were made for operation McGarrett.

^-,-^

Knowles carefully moved from his vantage point near the Palace's parking area. The One had arrived and entered the historic building. He felt the pain of the sacred place; the One was not clean and defiled the ground there.

Not for long.

Today he would watch for his opportunity. The vanguard would fail. Already they had become lazy, only two were with him. The blonde was always by his side then one of the others.

Soon!

^-,-^

"Are you positive you have the area secure?" Danny asked for the umteenth time. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I am POSITIVE," the agent groaned. "Tim and Chin have eyes on us. Kono and Ziva are wired and listening. You just enjoy your non-alcoholic beer and relax."

"It'll be fine, Danno," Steve said as he threw an arm over his friend in a show of buzzed camaraderie. "We have two of NCIS's best right here on our sixes!" Tony lifted his mug in agreement while Jethro gave a slightly bleary smirk.

They'd been in the bar more than an hour swilling down non-alcoholic beer. The barkeep had been very accommodating. He'd done the same for other military persons who didn't want to get drunk but also did not want their friends to know they were lightweights.

"Still quiet on the street," Chin's voice sounded in their ear.

"How many beers can you drink without having to pee?" Kono's voice followed. She was across the bar at a table with Ziva sipping sparkling water.

"Real men can hold gallons of the stuff," Tony quietly bragged.

"Thanks, now I have to go," Danny grumbled. He set down his mug and headed for the bathroom. Steve smirked and followed. After another minute Gibbs followed suit.

"So, Tony, how many is that? Four? Six?" Tim teased. The sound of running water came over the ear piece.

"That is so unfair," Ziva giggled softly. With a frown the senior agent plunked his mug down and moved quickly to the bathroom.

After the 'potty break' and subsequent teasings of being a bunch of girls, they settled back to drinking awhile longer. As it neared nine both 5-0 men were ready to call it.

"I'm ready to head out," McGarrett said as he plunked his empty mug on the table. "It's gonna take at least 6 miles swimming and running to get rid of the excess."

"Only 6?" Tony asked.

"Each," Danny clarified. "Super Seal does at least one triathlon each morning. Two on Saturdays." The aforementioned Seal elbowed his friend sharply.

"You mean three," he dead panned. Gibbs was smirking but Tony looked unsure.

"Let's get the cars, Sealboy," Gibbs growled. "You two can pay for the damages." Danny looked up at McGarrett, not wanting to leave his side.

"Hey, the car's right outside, don't worry," he said. "Use the work account and leave a good tip." He followed Jethro towards the front exit.

"All clear on the street," Chin said. Still worried, Williams quickly signed the slip and grabbed the receipt and card. He was halfway to the door with DiNozzo when the alarm was raised.

"We've got eyes on Knowles," Tim came over the earpiece.

^-,-^


	13. Chapter 13

Lost Souls

Chapter 13

Running. He was running. Pushing past people who were blocking his way. Through the door. He nearly fell face first onto the sidewalk but narrowly regained his balance.

Quickly scanning left and right he honed in on his target.

McGarrett was upright, standing over a body. Knowles?

Not even noticing the man beside him he once more ran nearly blindly to his friend.

"BOSS!" DiNozzo was on his knees next to the older man who was clutching a very bloody upper arm.

"Where is Knowles?" Steve was nearly shouting into his microphone.

"Parking lot, but he's out of visual now," Chin reported.

"Stay with Gibbs," he directed Tony. "Ziva, Kono, Danno, let's go. Spread out!"

"NO! You are not rabbiting off alone!" Danny nearly screamed.

"You, with me," McGarrett growled at his over-protective friend. The foursome took off at a dead run to the lot. They just made it to the first row when a dark van peeled out, fish tailing into the back end of another vehicle before it straightened and screeched out of the lot, bullets hitting its backside.

But it was gone. One look at their cars showed slashed tires.

The cursing that followed from the Navy Seal caused the youngest member present to blush.

"Is that even physically possible?" Ziva asked as she holstered her weapon.

"I guess it is for Rambo, here," Danny said, also holstering his gun. His knees suddenly buckled and only the quick reflexes of his friend kept him from kissing the asphalt. McGarrett put a supportive arm around his waist and pulled him close. Kono and Ziva quickly helped.

The entire scenario was flashing through his perp's mind. Taking Steve. Injecting the paralytic. Empty room. Binding, slicing, releasing.

He lost his beer.

At least he missed everyone. A tissue appeared to wipe his mouth as the Navy Seal continued to support him entirely. In the background a siren came closer.

"Don't need the hospital," Williams slurred.

"No, it's for Gibbs," Ziva said. "He caught a bullet, no?"

"Yes, he decided he should get in front of me," Steve growled. "Danny made sure I had on a vest but the fool still had to 'protect' me!" Carefully he turned his friend and walked back to the now sitting NCIS agent. DiNozzo had bound up his arm and was trying to keep the injured man on the ground.

"Damn it, Dinozzo! I am not going to die! It's barely a scratch," Gibbs was complaining bitterly as he tried to shake off the hovering mother hen.

"Shit, the Navy Seal has infected the Marine," Danny ranted in a weak voice. "Listen, Jar-head, just suck it up and let the EMTs take care of you! That bloody shirt tells me you've got more than a damn scratch! Probably a through and through that's done some muscle damage. SIT STILL and DON'T MAKE IT WORSE!"

That certainly got Gibbs' attention as well as his now shell-shocked team. It was one thing to hear a Danny-rant, something much different to be at the receiving end! Wrenching his body away from McGarrett, the Jersey Haole slipped to the ground next to the NCIS agent.

He was just rallying to answer the rant when he got a good look at the detective. The younger man was grey with fatigue, sweat pouring off his body. The slight tremor was now all-out shaking. Swallowing his anger he carefully put his good arm over Danny's shoulder and encouraged him to lean against him.

"I"ll let 'em look at me if you'll let them look at you," he softly countered.

"That's a given no matter what," Steve growled from above, worried for his friend.

"What about Knowles?" Tony asked getting back to the real reason they were all here. On the sidewalk. In front of a bar. Gunshot wound and shock setting in.

"Timothy? Chin?" Ziva asked through her small microphone.

"No plates. Got a picture of the van, but it's dark, probably a Chevy or Chrysler. We'll get it analyzed," Chin reported.

"We tried to follow it on street cameras, but it didn't show up on the surrounding streets. We'll have to spread out and check as many cameras as we can find," Tim added.

"Great, so he got away!" Kono groused, carefully crouching behind Williams to help support him.

"Got to say, the guy's good," Tony grudgingly allowed. "Disabled the cars and disappeared."

"Picked up a gun," Williams said in the toneless voice that bothered everyone. "Doesn't fit the MO." Another shudder wracked his body as he leaned into Gibbs' good shoulder. "I don't like the gun. Too much like them."

"Hey, Williams, stay with us," Jethro growled with a quick shake. Steve reached into one of the myriad of pockets and pulled out the medical case. A dose of diazepam was secured and administered.

Danny didn't even flinch.

As the EMTs came up McGarrett carefully moved his friend away and up. He looped an arm around Williams' waist while Kono buffered his other side.

Gibbs was quickly assessed; IV started and an attempt at loading on a gurney firmly rejected. Next vitals were taken on Williams and with much cajoling and sweet talking (on Steve's then Ziva's part) a hydrating IV was started.

He wasn't even given a chance to refuse the gurney; DiNozzo and McGarrett simply set him down and manipulated him onto his back.

They were very concerned Danny didn't protest in any way, just closed his eyes and shut out the world.

^-,-^

The ER was uneventful. True to his promise Steve stayed with Danny. He watched over Jethro as well freeing the rest of the team to return to headquarters to help scan traffic cameras for Knowles.

At least, he tried to send everyone back. Kono took exception and insisted Tony stay.

"You need back-up," she scolded. "Danny is compromised and Gibbs will be medicated. Tony doesn't do computer stuff, he's more of a 'gut' person."

"Hey! I learned how to take pictures with my phone!" DiNozzo whined in pretend hurt.

"You had incentive, Tony," Ziva rolled her eyes. "Although I do not think the stewardess was very happy."

"I deleted it!" he defended himself.

"Just go," McGarrett shook his head. Sometimes the banter from the NCIS team was a little much for him.

Gibbs' wound was a through and through, easily cleaned, stitched and taped up. The doctor took extra time to go over all the things he'd have to do to take care of it. The NCIS boss was not happy!

At least the extra time created gave Dr. Lewis the chance to thoroughly check the Haole. He noted, both verbally and on his smart pad, an 8 pound weight loss and elevated blood pressure. His patient was also slightly dehydrated; a second IV was working on that issue.

He took time to refill Steve's 'kit' and then discussed getting more nutrients into the ailing man. Although Danny paid scant attention, the Seal wrote down a few suggestions agreeing with the treatment.

"Whatever else happens, Steve, do not leave him alone," Lewis cautioned. "He's in a very fragile state. The longer this investigation goes on the harder it will be for him to stay focussed."

"I promised him I'd be with him," the Seal responded.

"Velcro friends," a subdued voice rose from the exam table. "Bathroom buddies. BFFs." Both upright men turned to stare at the sight of the lounging body, eyes closed, hands stiffly grasping sheet.

"Velcro?" Lewis quizzed.

"BFFs?" McGarrett followed.

"I can attest to the bathroom buddies," DiNozzo quipped from the doorway. A grumpy Gibbs ensconced in the wheelchair in front of him.

"I thought that exam rooms were private," Williams weakly struggled upright. Steve quickly came to his side to steady him.

"Suck it up, Danno," Jethro snipped. He caught a full glare from 5-0's boss.

"Danny," he said firmly daring the NCIS boss to rebut.

"Danny," repeated Gibbs in the same hard tone. The smirk ruined the effect.

Lewis just shook his head. Trust 5-0 to find another dysfunctional group to pal around with. He moved over to his patient and removed the mostly drained IV, a bandage covering the small hole.

"It's late," the doctor started. "Time to get all various agency members to bed. Be sure to get something in Danny first and Gibbs, I'm sure you have medication for infection and pain. Take them!"

"It's ok, doc, I'll sic Kono on him," Tony grinned. That Hawai'ian cop could dominate anyone. "I remember she has a wicked roundhouse kick." With a small chuckle Williams was given back his button up and was soon ready to go.

^-,-^


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

After picking up their colleagues, the NCIS team with 5-0 augmentation headed for the hotel in two cars. A quick stop at a market yielded a bag of canned nutrient supplements and beer. Before the car continued on a can was opened and pressed into Williams' hand.

"Drink!" McGarrett commanded. The taste of artificial strawberries filled Danny's mouth. He was touched that Steve remembered his preferred flavor. Gibbs glanced in the rearview mirror at the two men.

"Chinese tonight," he said tersely.

"Tony seems to have picked up the ability to search for restaurants on the internet," Tim added with a small smile. They continued on and were soon in the elevator going up to their rooms.

Steve was stiff with irritation. He'd much rather be going to his own home and his own bed. He glanced at his partner and instantly his focussed shifted. Danny looked horrible. Exhaustion was clearly etched on his face; the drooping eyelids and dark smudges under made him look far older than he was. Even his body seemed to have shrunk, hunched shoulders, lowered head.

"Hey, Danno," he said quietly as his arm found its way over and around his friend's shoulder. He was rewarded with a quiet hum and a tired body moving in closer for warmth and comfort.

Even DiNozzo refrained from comment when the two men walked in together. It was so apparent that Williams was at best tenuously holding on to sanity that conversation was turned to anything but the case.

Cajoled into eating Danny managed to eat more than the past few meals. He quietly wielded his chopsticks and ate what was placed before him. Dismissed from cleanup the two 5-0 men went to bed.

^-,-^

The phone buzzing woke all three men. Glancing at the clock, nearly 8 am, surprised both Steve and Jethro. Danny just groaned and curled up tighter with his pillow.

"McGarrett," the man answered and he listened for a long moment.

"You sure he's missing? When did his shift start?" these questions caused Gibbs to get up and Williams to sit up, pushing unruly hair out of his face.

"Ok, we'll get on it," Steve disconnected the line. "Seems the on-duty officer of the day for the weapons depot didn't show up at 0700. He's never been late in the three years he's been assigned there."

"Any other intel?" Gibbs asked. Danny got up and headed for the bathroom intent on getting ready while they reviewed the information.

"Single, car's gone from his off-base apartment," Steve said. "Went out for a drink with some friends. Said he left about 8:30."

"What bar?" prompted the NCIS boss.

"Same one we were at," Steve spat out in disgust.

"Before we left," Jethro said angrily. "F***ing right under our noses!"

"But we had eyes on!" McGarrett picked up the pace. "McGee and Chin had cameras in place!" He stomped out and entered the bathroom without knocking. Tony watched from the table sipping coffee.

"Ok, that's really BFF's" he commented but stopped from going on when he caught the look on Gibbs' face. Ziva looked over from the kitchenette.

"What is wrong, Gibbs?" she asked.

"Another sailor was taken," he ground out.

"Where?" Tim asked as he entered the common area. Gibbs glared at him.

"From the bar we were at! Around 8:30!" he snarled. "From the area where YOU had eyes on!"

"We didn't see him!" McGee insisted drawing additional glares from his comrades. All hell was about to break loose when Williams walked in dressed and ready to go.

"You wouldn't have seen him," Danny said. "He's too savvy. Knowles has avoided being caught on camera during any of the abductions. Last night was no exception."

"But we did see him!" Tim stressed. "When he shot Gibbs."

"Yes, and we saw him running away," Ziva added.

"We tracked the van, but lost it. Chin and I are going to pull up more footage from traffic cams today," Tim continued.

"You're going to go over the tapes from the bar," Steve suddenly entered the conversation. The air sparked with tension and anger.

"You won't find me," Danny said, drawing everyone's focus. Darkened eyes looked around, not seeing. "Never find me! Nosy nosy nosy people!" He rocked in agitation. McGarrett came closer and the motion increased.

"NO NO NO! Stay away," the pseudo-perp shrieked. "Perfect perfect..." Steve caught him before he hit the floor.

"Get me the kit," he asked no one in particular as he tried to calm his friend. Soon a dose of medication was injected. The NCIS group secured the suite while Williams slowly centered himself.

"Sorry," he muttered to his friend.

"No problem, Danno," Steve soothed him. "We're going in to review the videos. Then we need to figure out where Knowles took the victim." Danny shivered. Another kidnapping. Another day he had to find the perp.

Another day of hell.

^-,-^

Chin and Kono had already pulled up footage from the night before and had it displayed on the table and large screen.

"Hey, Boss, Second Boss," Kono called out.

DiNozzo's phone rang and he stepped aside.

"We've been going over the tapes and Knowles only shows up on one section, where he shoots Gibbs," Chin chimed in.

"What about the naval officer?" the NCIS Boss growled. Tim blocked off part of the table and pulled up the information.

"Lieutenant James Hicks," McGee reported. "In charge of the weapons depot at Pearl Harbor Naval Station." He moved through screens detailing service record and duties.

"That was Lieutenant Taylor, Hicks' friend," Tony said as he moved back to the table pocketing his phone. "They'd gone out for a drink and Hicks left about 8:30. He had an early shift and wanted to get home."

"Which is off base," Tim filled in.

Kono pulled up the surveillance beginning just before 8:30. She sped forward until Hicks showed up walking out the door. He proceeded out into the parking lot and just out of view. Whatever happened to the lieutenant was outside their field of view.

"See if there are any other cameras," McGarrett directed. "Danny, let's go over some possible places Knowles may have gone." With a tight nod the Haole followed his friend.

Tim, Chin and Kono began filtering through all the video they could access. Tony and Ziva were dispatched to check the area around the bar and parking lot.

Gibbs fumed silently for a moment before going to join the duo looking over street maps of Honolulu.

Chin pulled up another video. The van had been left abandoned two blocks from the bar. But they had no idea of what vehicle Knowles took next. Rubbing his eyes he began viewing the footage.

His phone began to vibrate then ring the general tone he'd set for unknown callers.

"Detective Kelly," he huffed into the mouthpiece.

"Um, Detective? This is Maka Kerr," a very hesitant voice replied.

"Maka, hey man, good to hear from you," Chin turned on his calm, benevolent, voice. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, me and Frank, we were collecting cans and stuff," the nervous street person started, "and we saw that guy you were after." Chin immediately straightened and put his phone on speaker, set it on the table, and waved to everyone there to be silent.

"Yeah, you did?" Kelly tried to draw the man out. "Was he with someone?'

"Uh, he went into that building again, the one we showed you?" Maka reported. "Frank said he took a guy with him, but we didn't go over to see, you know? He freaks me out."

"How long ago?" the location of the pay phone lit up on the screen. Kono ran out to get the bosses.

"He got in last night, kind of late," Maka said. "He just left so I thought I should call you."

"You did the right thing, Maka," Chin said warmly. "We'll be there soon." There was a shuffling sound on the phone and muttered voices.

"Will Detective Williams come, too?" the homeless man asked. "He was real nice last time." A small smile broke out on the newly arrived McGarrett's face.

"He will and I'm sure he'll get you something hot to eat," the detective said sincerely.

"Ok, we'll wait on the stairs like last time," a happy voice chirped. Food was always welcome.

They divided up into two cars and ran silent to the same intersection as before. The three men were waiting on the same stoop. Tim and Danny went over first and were warmly greeted.

"Hey guys! How're you doing?" Williams smiled as he greeted them.

"Better now you're here, Bro!" Maka grinned. "That dude is even scarier than you were the first time we met."

The detective and NCIS agent sat down with them. No way Steve or Jethro would let Danny near the perp's hideout! They got the homeless men to give them more details and determine what they wanted to eat.

Which left the rest of the teams to go check out the deserted warehouse. Again they split up into three teams and began the search.

"This seems surreal," Tony mumbled to Chin.

"I'd go with deja vu," he replied. "Too similar to the last time." Grunting his agreement the two men kept on towards the rear of the building and the hallways beyond.

Carefully nudging the door open Kono stood aside as the Seal leapt forward. The room was dusty and empty and McGarrett gave a negative shake of his head.

"What are the odds he's using the same room?" Kono asked. She'd joined the Bosses' team when they arrived at the hallways.

"Probably felt he'd be safe here, given we'd already found his nest," Steve replied as he stealthily moved to the next door. Where the previous victim had been.

"Our side is secured," Ziva was announcing over their earbuds. "We're coming to back you up."

"Affirmative," Jethro tersely replied. Once again Kono nudged the door open and let the Seal go first.

"Damn," McGarrett ground out as he continued to secure the room. Kono was scanning as well leaving Gibbs to go to the latest victim.

The lieutenant was positioned slightly differently, spread eagle in four point restraints. The cutting had begun, but it was less than the previous victim probably because they located him so quickly. Still, it was upsetting to see the unblinking eyes and the blood slowly dripping down.

A huge crash sent all three people turning around and holding guns up towards the door.

"It's ok! We're all fine," Tony's voice came through the open door. "Not like anyone tripped or fell or any..."

"TONY DINOZZO GET BACK HERE!" a truly exasperated Ziva yelled. Gibbs moved to the door to take care of his agents.

He was greeted by the sight of both David and Kelly lying twisted together on the floor.

"You shoved me! What were you thinking!?" If she had her gun Tony's life would not be worth much. As it was it was on the concrete and she could not reach it.

"Damn it, DiNozzo, what did you do now?" Gibbs growled as he moved out the door. He scanned the fallen and noted Kelly was not conscious and David was cradling her elbow. Fortunately Kono had called in the EMTs to care for the downed sailor.

Then she called for backup for Chin and Ziva.

McGee came in next. He immediately knelt by the two downed officers.

"DiNozzo, go watch Williams! Try not to break him too!" Jethro barked.

As the scene was secured and CSU came in and two of the wounded wounded were bundled up on various stretchers and carted out. With McGarrett at her side David managed to walk out. DiNozzo sat on the stoop shoulders hunched. He'd muscled past his colleagues but he didn't realize the temporary wall was so weak. In fact was that plywood even secured? It really didn't matter as it seemed Kelly was down for the count and David was broken.

"I'm going with Chin," Kono called out as she climbed into the back of the ambulance. Steve waved her off as he moved over to his partner. Ziva was helped into the second ambulance. McGee was walking with the original victim holding the IV bag aloft.

"Go in with the lieutenant and David," Gibbs growled. Tim nodded his agreement. This left the foursome and the three homeless men who were happily eating huge sandwiches.

"You two ok to follow me and DiNozzo?" the older NCIS agent asked. "And by follow I mean you stay on our bumper!"

"Yeah, on your six," McGarrett smirked. He watched as Danny slipped some money to Maka before coming to his side. He seemed somewhat relaxed and in his own skin. DiNozzo got up and joined his boss. The keys to the car were passed over to him.

"We're going to the hospital first," came the orders. "Think you can do that without taking us out?"

"On it, Boss!" Tony said smartly. Soon the two-car caravan was underway.

Glancing over at Danny Steve noted he was squirming slightly. Concerned, he touched his friend's forearm.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing, Super Seal," came the terse reply.

"Uh huh, right," the SS said sarcastically. "Give me!"

"I have to, you know," Williams made several gestures none of which imparted any information to McGarrett.

"You know what?" he asked.

"I had a lot of coffee, and the water you made me drink," he said, a slight flush of pink painted his cheeks. Steve chuckled.

"Oh, you need to tinkle!" he teased. Danny huffed and crossed his arms.

"I do not 'tinkle', you neanderthal! I need to, you know, go to the bathroom," he grouched. Suddenly the car lurched to the left and darted down a side street.

"HEY!" Danny complained as he braced himself.

"We're a mile or so from my place," Steve explained. "I need to get my mail. You can tinkle." The Haole just glared but didn't retort as his phone was ringing.

"Williams!" he growled.

"What the hell are you doing McGarrett!?" the angry voice of Jethro Gibbs filled his ear and he quickly put it on speaker.

"McGarrett! What. Are. You. Doing?!" the voice ground out.

"Danny has to tinkle!" he sing-songed. Danny punched him. Hard.

"WHAT?!" the exasperated NCIS Boss asked.

"I need to use the bathroom," the 2IC admitted, now very red. "And the idiot here decided he could pick up his mail. So we're heading to his house."

"Address," Gibbs demanded and he put the information into the GPS. Tony quickly turned as directed and headed back to the Seal's home.

As Steve continued to tease his friend, neither noticed a small white suv trailing behind the Camaro.


	15. Chapter 15

Lost Souls

Chapter 15

McGarrett pulled up his driveway. He once again thanked his father for putting in automatic sprinklers. Even with the rain the plants and lawns needed a drink now and then. Danno was out of the car and opening up the house before he turned off the engine.

Really had to tinkle!

The Seal chuckled to himself as he moved towards the mailbox somewhat overflowing with envelopes and advertising.

A very relieved detective wiped clean hands on a towel. There was a loud 'clunk' from the living room.

"Steve?" he called as he left the bathroom. He smelled a metallic tang in the air and pulled out his gun. Moving swiftly into the doorway he was nearly overwhelmed by the sight of his partner on the ground and a glowering Knowles honed in on him.

"Nosy nosy nosy!" the perp lifted the taser and pointed it towards him forgetting the leads were attached to the downed Seal. Grabbing the wires Danny pulled hard detaching the points from his friend while causing Knowles to lose his grip.

But the dropped taser was quickly replaced with a small calibre hand gun. Which was raised up pointed at the wobbly detective.

"DROP IT!" Williams commanded

"MINE!" Knowles fired.

As Tony pulled into the drive and up onto the front lawn the sound of gunfire reached them Two shots close together. Gibbs leapt out of the car, his gun in hand as he ran towards the open door.

"NCIS!" he yelled. Tony ducked in ahead of him going low. Knowles lie face-first on the floor blood pooling under him. Looking across the room he saw Danny, sitting on the floor gun out and pointed at him.

"Hey Danny," he tried. The gun never moved.

"Detective Williams! Stand down!" Jethro tried and watched as the gun site was directed at him.

"Mine, he's mine! Stay back!" Williams was definitely NOT registering they were part of his team.

"Hey, it's ok Danny," Gibbs tried a gentler voice. "We have your back. Let's get Steve checked out."

"NO NO NO! HE'S MINE!" the Haole shrieked. "MINE! PERFECT!"

The buzzing of a phone interrupted the scene. A cheery theme played.

"Phone, Danny," DiNozzo tried but the confused detective pulled it out and threw it at them. Hard. Scooping it up Tony saw Kono's face.

"Hey Kono," he said as he accepted the call and put it on speaker.

"Tony? Where's Danny?" a confused voice asked. If they'd hope Williams' would recognize her they were sorely disappointed.

"He's here, sort of," Tony started.

"We have a situation, Knowles is down but Williams' is confused," Gibbs stated.

"Danny? Hey second boss..." the female 5-0 tried. He just reinforced his grip on his gun.

"Chin awake?" the elder NCIS agent asked.

"Uh, yeah, that's why I called. He's got a mild concussion. Ziva's elbow is dislocated," Kono quickly filled them in.

"Put Kelly on the phone," Gibbs directed.

They heard a quick conversation as she filled her cousin in.

"Hey, Haole, what gives?" came the calm, steady voice of reason. Danny's face contorted slightly as he listened.

"You protected Steve, that's great," Chin continued, "now you need to put down the gun and let Jethro and Tony help you." Somewhere in the background the sound of a siren was coming.

"Ch-chin?" now the gun wavered.

"Yeah, bro, it's Chin," he soothed. "Put your gun down and relax. Let Jethro and Tony help you." He listened as a gun clunked down.

And new shots burst out.

"CRAP!" Gibbs and DiNozzo watched as Knowles pushed himself up and raised his gun. Williams flung himself over the limp McGarrett.

This time Knowles was definitely dead, two bullets hit him. But he also had been able to pull off a shot of his own.


	16. Chapter 16

Lost Souls

Chapter 16

His nerve ends were tingling and a headache had settled behind his eyes. Staying still McGarrett tried to decide where he was.

Beeping, there was beeping. Then something tightened around his arm before emitting short bursts of hissing.

Hospital it was. He slit his eyes opened and noted several people around him. He had to blink against the lights and to help focus.

"Hey, Boss!" Kono chirred happily. She was at his side hand on his shoulder as Ziva came up behind her. Arm in a sling the NCIS agent was also smiling.

"Hello, Steve," she said.

"T-tony sure did a number on you," McGarrett managed as a straw was offered and he gratefully pulled up a cool sip of water. He glanced around noting the sheepish smile on the NCIS senior agent.

"Well, I was kind of trying to get to you," he said. "Not my fault Zee-vah was so slow!" They watched the 5-0 boss looking around.

"Where's Danny?" he asked. His concern rose as he watched the three people looking at one another.

"About that," Tony started.

"He's in surgery," Ziva said.

"But it's not bad!" Kono added. Now alarmed Steve pushed himself upright ready to swing out of bed. A quick peek under the sheet stopped him.

"Where are my clothes?" he growled.

"Dr. Lewis took them," Kono said. "He wanted you to wait here and not go up to the surgical area and harass the nurses."

"Clothes. Now." he demanded.

"There are none, not even a gown," Ziva smiled. Not deterred, the Navy Seal started to remove the various medical paraphernalia attached to him. As soon as the leads were off the alarm began buzzing and he quickly batted at the annoying object to silence it.

Which led to the nurses rushing into the room.

"Mr. McGarrett! You need to be resting!" the older of the two scolded as they moved as a tag-team towards him.

"My partner is in surgery, I need an update!" he demanded as the blood pressure cuff joined the tangled wires.

"Well, look who's awake," a new voice was added to the mix and Steve glared at an amused, surgically clad Dr. Lewis.

"My clothes," he demanded. Lewis just leaned on the door jamb and smirked.

"Do you want clothes or information on Danny?" he teased. McGarrett actually stopped, sheet tightly wrapped around his waist as he gave his full attention to the very irritating doctor.

"Information," he growled.

"Good choice, although I'm sure it will disappoint the ladies," he said.

"Lewis..." came the threat. The doctor knew the limits.

"Right. Danny's out of surgery. The bullet hit the fleshy part of his right shoulder just going under the skin and out. We cleaned it out and then stitched him up. He's in recovery and should be able to go home once he's awake," Lewis explained. "He's going to be sore."

"Home and rest," Steve nodded as if this was a done deal. "How did he get shot?" Now that he knew his partner was all right he realized he had no idea how he'd got here nor how Danny got shot.

"What do you remember?" Lewis decided to see the extent of his memory.

"We'd left the crime scene. Danny had to use... the facilities," Steve decided to be serious. "We went to my house and I had picked up the mail. But then, I don't know." He rubbed his face in frustration.

"Gibbs blew a gasket, let me tell you," Tony picked up the story. "I thought he was gonna take over the wheel while we were still moving."

"He's waiting on Danny and Tim is with Chin," Ziva supplied. Steve made a sweeping motion to get on with the story.

"When we got there we heard gun shots. Seems Knowles followed you guys," DiNozzo said.

"Knowles was there?" McGarrett pushed up off the bed, the sheet nearly fell off.

"He had tasered you then pulled a gun on Danny," he continued. "He missed but Danny got him in the shoulder."

"Danny was really confused," Kono took up the story. "Didn't recognize anyone until Chin spoke to him over the phone and got him to put down the gun. Unfortunately, Knowles was playing possum and he pulled a gun and shot at you. Danny covered you while Jethro and Tony shot him."

"He's in the morgue waiting for Dr. Bergman," Lewis supplied.

"I need to get to Danny, before he wakes up," Steve said. "Either give me my clothes or I'll go as is." He was using all his 'I am a Seal and I'm in charge' posture. He was quickly given a set of scrubs which he wasted no time in pulling on regardless of who was in the room.

Hell, he'd go stark naked if he had to!

Before they'd even left the room Lewis' cell phone started ringing. He listened to the caller carefully.

"We have to hustle," he pushed on the Seal. "Danny's coming around and he's not cooperating."

'Not cooperating' was just a nice way of saying Williams pulled off leads and yanked out his IV and was currently trying to get out of the recovery area with just a gown barely covering him. Steve could see his eyes were nearly black and by the hunch of his body he was in pain.

"No, he's dead, I know he's dead," Danny was trying to yell but his throat was raspy from the breathing tube that had been removed. "I killed him, I..." he collapsed into a shivering heap on the floor.

Lewis immediately knelt down checking stitches. Steve was right next to him trying to calm his friend. Williams was out, his breathing ragged and punctuated with slight moans. He was in pain.

"Let's get him back on the bed," Lewis said. "Mind the shoulder." Soon they had the fallen man stomach down on the bed. The recovery room nurse established a new IV and Lewis clucked over the wound making sure no stitches were broken.

Leads were reattached and the heart monitor began to beep. Clip on the ox meter and then his body was repositioned on his side, pillows fore and aft. A new sheet tucked over the slumbering form.

Finally the nurses and doctor managed to remove all the unwanted visitors herding them back into the waiting room. Steve complained angrily.

"I promised I would be with him 24/7," he growled.

"And you will be, as soon as he's into the step-down," Lewis stated firmly. "You'll just be in the way." He watched as the Seal began to pace in the small area. This was what he'd wanted to avoid! The leader of 5-0 was a bomb waiting to explode when one of his team was down. Doubly so when it was the 2IC!

By placing two of the burlier security guards strategically at the doors of recovery Lewis went back in to check on his patient.

"Sit Rep," Jethro demanded as he settled his team and Kono in the corner of the room. Forget McGarrett, he wasn't going to sit. They all reported what they'd learned from the accident at the warehouse to the take-down at the house.

"I think that the plywood wall wasn't fastened," Tony said. "When I pressed by it collapsed."

"Even though I still hold you responsible," Ziva carefully moved her arm, "I believe you are right. Do you recall that structure from our first visit?" Each one thought about it.

"No," Steve pushed in, still standing, "it wasn't there last week."

"So it might have been a trap of sorts," said Kono. "I'll let the CSU know to go over that part of the scene with that in mind."

"Did you find out why Knowles was killing naval personnel?" Gibbs asked.

"Not conclusively, but I did find out his brother was in the Navy," McGee supplied. "Chin and I were looking for details."

"That'll wait for tomorrow," Jethro decided. "We're down at least three people! And the perp is definitely out of commission."

"Yeah, Chin is being released in a couple hours with the stipulation he has someone check him periodically tonight," Kono added.

"We can go to my house," McGarrett offered.

"Don't think so," Gibbs jumped in, "active crime scene. We have enough beds at the hotel."

"Yeah, the cousins can take my room," Tony offered. "I'll take the fold-away."

"Not clothing optional tonight, DiNozzo," David glared. There was a gentle round of laughter.

After a few more minutes Kono and McGee went to check on Kelly. Steve fidgeted waiting for any news on his partner. Jethro decided to take his two agents and go back to the Palace to check on things then go on back to the hotel. They'd secure the suite before the rest of the teams arrived.

Even with the clock moving soooo slowly, over an hour passed with no word from Lewis or a nurse. McGee returned and took a seat near the ward's doors. He had enough experience between Ziva and Gibbs to know to leave the agitated Seal alone.

Another hour passed. Chin and Kono made a quick appearance before being whisked off to the hotel by McGee. A promise to return was met with a grunt.

McGarrett sized up the two security guards.

Then he simply walked between them into the recovery area. They followed, verbally protesting but made no move to restrain the man. The area where Danny had been was empty.

"Where is Detective Williams?" he snapped at the first nurse to approach him.

"Uh, Dr. Lewis released him to a step-down room about an hour ago," she said.

"Why wasn't I informed?" he practically snarled. The nurse took a step back.

"Dr. dr. Lewis said he'd inform you once the patient was situated," she took an additional step - just in case.

"Room?" he glared.

"226," she breathed out. The Seal turned and stormed out of the area leaving a shaking nurse and two security trying to keep up on his six. Avoiding the elevators, he jogged down two flights and quickly located the correct wing of the hospital.

Finding the room was no problem - there were two nurses standing outside the door checking the chart and another in the room trying to calm down the patient.

"SIR! You can't go in there," one of the nurses attempted to block Steve and was physically picked up and set aside.

"Damn it!" he cursed as he took in the scene of his best friend secured to the bed. He was straining against his bonds, tears streaking his face, eyes dark and angry.

Immediately McGarrett placed his hand fully on Danny's chest, leaning down into his line of vision.

"Hey, Danno, ssshhh," he soothed. "It's ok, I'm here, I got your back."

The struggling tapered off as incredulous eyes drank in the sight of a very alive Navy Seal.

"Yeah, I'm ok, you saved me, Danny," he continued with a gentle smile. "You with me?"

"Y-yes, I'm with you," the calming man breathed out. "Steve? Knowles?"

"Dead and in Max's lair," Steve related. "Now, how are you feeling? Lewis said you could go home once the anesthesia wore off."

"The patient is very agitated and the doctor felt he needed to calm down first," the nurse inserted. Not a good move because McGarrett's very angry attention was turned on her.

"Where is Lewis? Did he say to restrain Detective Williams?" he demanded.

"Uh, not the restraints," she said. "But he kept trying to get up and leave. Dr. Lewis was called down to the ER."

"Did he tell you to come get me?" even quieter, more deadly tone.

"I, I don't know. Let me check," she stammered and beat a hasty retreat out the door. Steve glared then turned back to his friend. Pain etched his face and he still pulled weakly at the restraints.

"You hurting?" he asked as he began to free the bonds holding him to the bed. He noted some blood under his friend's shoulder and carefully pulled him up off his back and onto his side.

"Yeah, shoulder," Williams said as his friend gently checked the stitching.

"Looks like you just pulled it, nothing's broken," he reported as he allowed the injured man to lean fully against him.

"I, I was scared," Danny admitted in a whisper. "No one knew where you were and they wouldn't listen to me and I thought I killed you."

"Hey, hey, none of that!" Steve snugged his arms gingerly around his shaking friend before pulling him as close as possible. "You saved me from Knowles then took a bullet for your troubles. I was safe. I am safe. You saved me."

They stayed leaning together, taking and giving comfort, for a long time. No one came into the room preferring to hide in other rooms until the doctor returned.

It was the shaking that worried Steve. Panting.

"Danno?" he leaned back to look at his friend's face. A pain-lined grayish-green face.

"Hur's, feel sick," he mumbled before the first set of dry heaves started. Fumbling around McGarrett located the call button and pressed.

"How may I help you," a disjointed voice came over the speaker.

"Danny's in pain and is sick to his stomach," Steve said succinctly. "He's dry heaving."

"I'll contact the doctor," and the voice clicked off.

McGee walked into the room. He could see the detective was in considerable distress and moved quickly to help.

"Nauseated," the Seal said tersely. "They're calling for the doc." Several pain-filled minutes stretched to ten. Then fifteen.

"I'm going to find him," Tim decided and strode out of the room. There were no nurses out in the hall which seemed pretty strange. He went to the station and looked at various monitors. When a nurse popped out of a room he immediately latched on to her.

"Dr. Lewis?" he asked. "Did he leave orders for pain meds for Detective Williams?" She made a big show of looking at the chart.

"None," she said. "He was called to ER."

"Exactly what was ordered?" he asked sternly.

"Monitor and contact Cmdr. McGarrett," she related.

"Was he notified to come check on Williams?" he pursued.

"Uh, that's not marked down here," she hedged.

"Call him. Now," he stood there staring until she picked up the phone and called Lewis. There was a brief conversation and McGee could hear the frustration in the doctor's voice. Less than five minutes later Lewis was at the nurses' station looking over the chart.

"Restraints? I did NOT ok those!" he was furious. The detective was understandably upset but he'd known Steve would calm him.

"McGarrett called the nurses' station to report Williams was in pain and having dry heaves," Tim reported, glaring at the nurse.

"Why wasn't I called?" he turned his anger at the nurse.

"I don't know," she said. "I wasn't at the station." Lewis pushed past her and started typing on the keyboard by the medical cabinet. Within moments he pulled the door open and extracted two syringes and vials. He filled each syringe and then placed the vials back in their slots.

"I will be back to speak with ALL the nurses on this shift and ward," he said. "Have the duty roster available."

Even though Tim had gone in and reported Lewis was nearly there McGarrett was past furious. He'd managed to settle on the bed and with the NCIS agent's help move his friend up against his chest. He forced himself to be calm, talking through the dry heaves and coaching him through breathing exercises to help with the pain.

Without a word Lewis walked into the lion's den and deftly emptied both syringes into the IV port. He then waited and watched as the face smoothed and lose the green pallor. Breathing evened out and the blue crept back into the slightly opened eyes.

"Let me check the stitches," the doctor said quietly. Williams allowed both McGee and McGarrett to carefully more him exposing his shoulder and back. Gentle gloved hands moved over the wound then it was blotted with saline and gauze.

"I need to fix a couple stitches," Lewis said apologetically. "I'll get the supplies and do it here. Then I'll get you on your way."

"Not keeping me?" Danny asked almost too quiet to hear.

"No, you'll do much better away from here," Lewis stated.

"Got that right," Steve growled. "What is it about this hospital when it comes to Danny?"

"Stuff like this happened before?" Tim asked.

"Let's say the staff has difficulties with the 5-0 team and leave it at that," Lewis huffed as he walked out of the room.

^-,-^


	17. Chapter 17

Lost Souls

Chapter 17

True to his word, the doctor released Williams within an hour. He'd provided both prescriptions and enough meds for the night and next morning. The sleepy detective was drifting in the back seat of the car next to McGarrett. A glorious sunset was capping off the long eventful day.

"Wow, you get one of these every day?" Tim said in awe.

"Just about," Steve said. "And sunrises can be just as beautiful."

"Way cool," the car angled into the parking structure. "I'll let you two off here. It'll be easier for Danny." McGarrett agreed and coaxed his partner out of the car. The subdued man allowed the gentle manhandling and general herding to the elevators.

Tim called ahead so that Gibbs was waiting at the elevator in case more help was needed. He received a sleepy, bemused smile from the Haole and a thankful nod from the Seal.

"We just ordered up some chow," Jethro said. "Kono said she knew what you two liked." Danny looked about the room wondering where to go. Fortunately he didn't need to make a choice because Steve just steered him to the table to sit next to Chin.

"Hey, bro, how'zit going?" Kelly offered a fist to bump.

"Not sure, still a little fuzzy," Williams admitted. "Maybe I should just lie down."

"Eat first," Steve interjected. "You need something in your stomach so you can take a round of antibiotics."

"Guess I'm eating," he said with a disinterested shrug. His eyes tracked around the room, stopping on the door which opened and McGee walked in. He continued to stare at the NCIS agent making him a bit nervous.

"Hey, Danny, you ok?" Tim asked noting the darkening eyes. No response.

"Daniel?" Ziva placed a hand on his shoulder and waited as his attention turned to her. "Hey, Daniel, do you want something to drink?" He considered it and nodded.

"Hey! We're on TV!" DiNozzo suddenly called out, turning up the volume and turning the TV so everyone could see.

"HPD reports serial killer Craig Knowles is dead," the reporter stood in front of the Palace. "Our own 5-0 team lead by Cmdr Steve McGarrett brought him down with Washington DC's NCIS premier team led by Special Agent Leroy Gibbs."

"All right! We got named!" Tony was jubilant. Given how much news time the Hawai'ian team had they just rolled their eyes.

Three of the NCIS crew were leaning forward listening to every word. Not that there was much!

"I foresee a press conference in our immediate future," Williams sighed. He was past exhausted and the idea of being paraded in front of the reporters was devastating. Steve stood behind him and put his hands on his shoulders.

"Hey, we'll cover for you!" he promised. "No way are we going to let you get blind-sided by some eager news hound." A knock at the door stopped them for a moment as Steve and Kono went to answer the door. Nodding at his rookie, he carefully peeked out the eye scope.

Clear, he opened the door and watched the kitchen crew push in two carts. These were moved by the table. Gibbs signed off and escorted the servers out.

Dinner was doled out and consumed, although Williams wasn't that interested. He did make an attempt and ate just enough to buffer his stomach. He was past tired and only wanted to sleep.

Since McGarrett was also tired - being tasered certainly took it out of a body - he quietly prepared for bed. Medicine was doled out and the two men fell into deep sleep.

Chin and Ziva went next; with analgesics on board. The foursome left watched TV and quietly reviewed the case. Tim and Kono referred to the computer files and began to write a joint report based on their combined experiences.

"So Danny got in the first shot?" Kono asked somewhat pleased. "He really did have Steve's six!"

"Not only that, he threw himself on top of McGarrett's body," Tony said. "Didn't even hesitate."

"Danny wouldn't," Kono said. "He'd do that for any of us." As the clock approached midnight they shut down, pushed the carts outside, and locked up.

^-.-^

By silent agreement the able bodied let their team mates sleep in. Steve was shocked to find out it was going on 9 am when he surfaced, Danny still out for the count. Stretching, he carefully got up and padded into the bathroom.

Seeing the Boss leave his room, Kono slipped in to wait with Danny. He didn't wake, staying wrapped around his pillow. When Steve returned, wrapped in a towel, she gave him a mischievous smirk and left the bedroom.

Unable to stay out, Gibbs opened the door next and carried in a mug of coffee. He found McGarrett settled on the bed with smart pad in hand.

"Still out, eh?" the NCIS agent said.

"Oh, yes," Steve agreed. "I gave him another dose of antibiotics and pain pills around six this morning. We'll just let him sleep it out." He accepted the coffee and returned to his pad.

Two more hours passed with Ziva then Chin finally joining the awake world. They were all engaged with various reports when there was a loud rapping on the door. Gibbs glanced around the room.

"Anyone order anything?" he asked needlessly. Tony stood and moved to the door.

"Come on, NCIS people! I don't have all day to waste!" a loud voice came through the door. "I got shrimp to cook!"

"Kamekona," smiled Chin. The door was opened and the huge man, dragging a large cooler and carrying a canvas bag, came in and headed straight forward to the table.

"Where's da little Haole?" he demanded loudly. "Mama cooked up a storm for him. Made me bring it like I'm some sort of delivery boy!"

"Made you? How does anyone make you do anything?" Tony asked the large, rather frightening, man.

"You don't know Mama!" Kamekona groaned. "No way can you say no to her!"

"She's not even 5 feet tall," Tim said with a sad shake of his head. "Maybe 90 pounds soaking wet." He received a glare for his teasing.

"It's not the size of the dog in the fight," Chin said wisely.

"If Mama wants something, Mama gets it," Kono finished.

"So she wants to feed Daniel?" Ziva finally entered the conversation. "There seems to be a lot of food for one man."

"And his team mates," the shrimp king said holding up a note which Gibbs took and read. Opening up the rolling cart various containers were set on the table and various savory smells filled the room.

"What's all the racket?" McGarrett asked as he poked his head in the room. "Kamekona? What's up?"

"Lunch for da Haole," he replied as he continued to put out food. "Gots teri-beef and chicken with plenty of rice. Then Mama made one of da Haole's favorite: chicken and dumplings."

"I thought Danny was all Italian for comfort food," Kono said with a confused look.

"No red and white," the big man said. "Mama didn't want any bad thoughts. So she figured this would be good." A very tousled Det. Williams finally made an appearance.

"Do I smell chicken?" he asked. "Cinnamon? Pie?" He blearily looked at the table.

"Hey, Jersey! Howz'it?" Kamekona smiled broadly and wrapped a massive arm around the sleepy man.

"Tired," he said. "Wanna sleep. But not when there's something decent to eat."

The big man explained what everything was and said to return the containers to Mama when they were done.

"I'm going to bag. Gots to work," he said. "Mama sends her love to all of you." With that he sauntered out.

"Wow! I'm impressed," Tony said as he eyed the feast.

"No one cooks for us!" Tim chimed in. Danny slowly made his way to the table (via the bathroom) and poked around the containers. The teri-beef was quite popular given that it was almost gone. He pushed that aside and pulled the foil half-tray of chicken and dumplings to him.

"You like that?" Chin asked, curious.

"Yeah, it's kind of like biscuits and gravy," Williams explained. "Heavy, but really good." He dished up a small serving and took a taste. He happily sighed.

"It must be good given that face," Chin teased. He took a dumpling and a little gravy to try. Gibbs snared it next. He'd waited until Danny chose his food. The ex-marine loved the dish and could eat the entire tray.

The first bite of savory goodness brought a satisfied smile on the older agent's face.

"Oh ho! Another lover of the gravy," McGarrett teased. He'd loaded his plate with salad greens and topped with a little bit of the teri-chicken. He noted that Kono had done the same.

"Not all of us are health nuts," counter Williams. "What is it about you and all things green?" The banter continued as the food was consumed.


	18. Chapter 18

Lost Souls

Chapter 18

A half-hour in Steve's phone began to sing. He had to run to the bedroom to snag it.

"Isn't that Denning's tone?" Kono asked.

"Yeah," Danny answered, pushing aside his plate unfinished. Gibbs looked as if he was going to say something when Chin stepped in pushing the plate back.

"Finish it off, Haole," the older man mock ordered. With a put-upon sigh he picked up his fork and managed another bite.

McGarrett was not happy. Denning was not happy. It didn't matter that the serial killer was taken out. It didn't matter preliminary reports had been filed by both teams that morning.

What mattered was 5-0 had not come in for a face-to-face with the Governor. Had not given a face-to-face or phone interview with the media. Had, in fact, hid out from everyone.

"We are at the Aston with the NCIS team," Steve tried reigning in his ire. "Lt. Kelly suffered a concussion, Det. Williams was shot. I was tasered. Not to mention Special Agent Gibbs was shot and Agent David dislocated her elbow!"

"Yes, I understand that you are walking wounded," Dennings grated out, "but this is a high profile case and the people of Hawai'i and the rest of the United States deserve a face to face recap!"

"When should we have done that? While we were at the hospital hooked up to various machines? When we were under the influence of various pain relievers? Governor, we are only human!" Steve finally let loose.

"My office. 20 minutes," Denning retorted.

"I will get the team together and in your office within the hour," Steve growled.

And the phone call was terminated.

Looking up he saw Gibbs leaning against the door jamb.

"Sounds like you have the same love/hate relationship with your boss that I have with mine," he commented lightly. Steve ran his hand angrily through his hair.

"I should not loose my temper," he muttered.

"You should have ignored it or given the phone to me," Danny said as he walked into the room, his hair sticking out all over. Steve glared at his 2IC.

"Just sayin', "boss", I do better at times when you're short tempered or Denning's pissed," the Haole went to his suit case and pulled out clothing heading to the bathroom before there was any more comment.

"How does he get away with talkin' back?" DiNozzo whined from the other room. "If I told Gibbs off I'd be head slapped into next month!"

"Danny'd slap back," Chin said. "Never has any problem telling it like it is whether we want it or not."

"Different relationship, Tony," Tim pointed out.

"Yeah, both have different skill sets, they need each other for the type of work we do," Kono added. "Danny's got mad detective skills and Steve's got his ninja rambo Seal stuff."

"Skills or stuff wrap it up," Gibbs said as he returned to the main room. "We're due in the Governor's office."

Soon the room was a flurry of motion, lap tops and pads being saved and stowed into bags while leftover food (not much!) was quickly put into the small fridge. A generous tip was left for the maid given the level of mess.

Twenty minutes later, hair properly brushed back and a button down in place Williams was ready. McGarrett had cleaned and dressed his shoulder, helping ease on the shirt. He took his antibiotics and an analgesic for the pain not wanting the heavier stuff at the moment.

Steve made sure to stay next to his partner; going over the case could bring the perp's side out and he needed to watch out for Danny.

A quick car ride and then the Palace. Complete with a media circus.

The teams formed a compact grouping keeping Williams buffered as well as Ziva. She hadn't complained but by the tight set of her mouth she was in pain; any bumping would hurt even more.

A chorus of "No Comments" were issued with a promise for a news conference after meeting with the Governor.

"Want to bet we'll be kept waiting?" Steve asked no one in particular.

"Sucker bet," Chin snorted. "We'll be at least an hour."

"The man does love to show who's in charge," Kono added.

"How's the reception here? I want to see if I can up my tetras score," Tony teased. The head slap was mild by Gibbs standards.

Eight people walked into the office. An expectant secretary smiled graciously and waved them over to the couches and chairs.

"I'll put $10 on 90 minutes," Kono said, sotto voce.

"65 minutes," Chin held out a ten. Kono covered it with hers.

"Hey, here," Tony held out his own bill. "I'll take 75." He also shifted away from Gibbs' hand.

"Do you bet a lot?" Ziva asked.

"Livens things up," Chin shrugged.

"Then I will take 45 minutes," she said, her own ten headed over.

"Children, please, gambling is illegal in Hawaii and there are officers present," Danny grumbled, but the small smile took away the sting. The money disappeared and they settled in to wait.

As the time passed they glanced through magazines or tapped on pads and phones. Unfortunately for Ziva, 45 minutes elapsed. The other three snickered and went back to their work.

When 65 minutes came and went Gibbs stood and stretched. He noted the coffee pot and without asking poured out a disposable cup full. As he returned to the couch he noted Williams was nervously looking around, eyes dark.

"McGarrett," he motioned with his head. Putting down the magazine he carefully turned.

"Danny?" he said quietly. No answer. "Danno?"

But Danny was not quite there, picking at his shirt and looking at the door.

"Hey, man, relax," Steve tried again, putting his arm over the detective's shoulders, pulling him close.

"Need to leave," Williams muttered. "Too many people. Nosy nosy people. Why do they follow me?" Chin shifted from his chair to the couch neatly sandwiching the distraught man tight. They kept up a litany of soothing words trying to pull their friend back.

"The Governor will see you now," the secretary said brightly, not noting the problem brewing on the couch.

"We'll start," Gibbs said quietly, "better give him some help." Nodding slightly McGarrett reached into his pocket for Dr. Lewis' package.

Denning watch with a tightly controlled face, not showing the satisfaction at leaving the teams cooling their heels. He was in charge here, and he felt they should be taught a lesson. He waited until the NCIS team and one of the 5-0 group entered, not quite understanding why the one agent, DiNozzo, was putting money into his wallet.

But none of the 5-0 men.

"Where are McGarrett, Williams and Kelly?" he asked firmly. Gibbs took a sip at his coffee and looked over the seated man. He always did have problems with people who flaunted their power. Yeah, he was the governor, but geeze!

"Williams is having some issues from the fall-out of the investigation," Kono said diplomatically.

"Issues?" Denning pressed.

"I know McGarrett kept you updated on Detective Williams' profiling and resulting problems," Gibbs stated evenly.

"He mentioned it," the Governor replied. "But the case is over."

"Did you check out the other files on Williams? From J. Hadley? For Williams the problems can continue for up to two weeks," Gibbs enlightened the man.

"Up to two weeks?" Denning parroted.

"Yes, it takes awhile," Kono said patiently remembering Colorado and after. The nightmares tapered off fairly quickly but then he'd only been at it twice for less than a day each.

"Is he capable of working? Should he even be out?" the state official was suddenly concerned. Several eye rolls and sighs punctuated the following silence.

"I tried to tell you this earlier," McGarrett said as he came in, a shaky partner behind him with Chin's supportive hand on his shoulder directing him to a chair. Eyes still dark, but some blue was coming back.

"I apologize, Governor Denning," Williams said almost too quietly. "I don't want to waste your time." The detective's body language was completely shut down, shoulders hunched in on himself. Steve tugged a chair close to his friend and nudged his shoulder allowing him to gently lean on him.

Before the Governor could respond Chin handed him a smart pad and quickly explained where Knowles had been captured. McGarrett picked up the story, explaining finding the latest victim and how David and Kelly had been injured.

Next Gibbs came on line and detailed the ride over to McGarrett's house, the gun shots and finding the Seal tasered and Knowles down. He explained briefly the incident with Williams and the following shooting leaving the detective wounded and the perp dead.

Finally McGarrett stated they'd been detained at the hospital about five hours before returning to the Aston. Gibbs and DiNozzo had filed the preliminary report and three hours before a more detailed report was filed.

Denning listened to them carefully while trying no to stare at Williams. As the report continued he noted the dark eyes lighten back into the normal blue and his body slowly relaxed. Finally, Williams took a deep breath and rolled his shoulders, stretching his body slightly.

But although he seemed more alert, the Governor could see from the shadows under his eyes how exhausted the man was. The hollows showed he'd lost weight. He had given it all to catch the serial murderer and was suffering.

Then he glanced around the room. Of the assembled only three looked like they were capable of working. When McGarrett said they were compromised, he meant it. He listened to Williams explaining how he worked, seeing through the perp's eyes so to speak, and the way the entire team had used everything at their disposal to capture the man.

"Very good, detective," Denning nodded and picked up the phone. "Pardon me, please." He requested his secretary to call Leon Vance in DC and waited. It took less than two minutes; the Director was very interested in the case.

"Director Vance," he began, putting the phone on speaker.

"Governor," the man replied.

"I'm in my office with our combined teams listening to their reports," he began. "I'll send you the initial written reports."

"Good, I look forward to it," Vance said. "How long do they need to finish up?"

"At least a week, Director," Denning said smoothly, face bland. "Perhaps ten days. They need to close the case and in the case of Gibbs and David heal up."

"What?" Vance exclaimed. "What happened?"

"Agent Gibbs was shot in the upper arm and Agent David dislocated her elbow," he explained. "Additionally, they all have put in long hours on this case and would benefit with some down time."

They could almost hear Vance shift his toothpick back and forth in his mouth. "Gibbs?" he queried.

"We have to tie up the loose ends, Director," he reasoned. "A week sounds about right."

"Alright, I'll have tickets for your return in ten days," he determined. "Just watch the bottom line."

Ten days! The governor and director gave them ten glorious days! Tony was hard-pressed not to jump up and do a victory dance.

He did tamp it down; he was healthy and could go back to cold cases.

The two ultimate bosses chatted a few more moments before terminating the call. Denning stretched a bit before looking up.

"5-0 is stood down for ten days except for finalizing the paperwork and final reports," he said. "If you need more time, Detective Williams, let me know and I'll clear it with HR. Thank you all for your time today."

"The press?" McGarrett asked.

"I'll do the initial," Denning said. "I will select one or two reporters to interview you and your teams as you see fit. If Det Williams," he nodded towards the man, "would be better off not being interviewed let me know and I will make arrangements."

"Thank you, Governor. We'll have final reports on your desk in three to four days," McGarrett stood and offered his hand. Denning came out from behind his desk to congratulate both teams on their superb work and saw them out the door.

^-,-^

The teams retreated to the 5-0 offices neatly avoiding the news teams on the stairs. Chin turned one screen on to the local news station. McGarrett and Gibbs conferred while everyone moved around the war room waiting for instructions.

Kono moved next to Danny as they watched the mid day news. He unconsciously leaned towards her. The weather report was actually not that interesting, but it gave him some focus. He found himself zoning out as the seven day forecast was revealed.

Dividing the paperwork, Gibbs delegated his part to his team while McGarrett did the same. Once most of the people were settled at various desks Steve guided Danny into his office and on his couch. It was telling that the feisty Haole didn't say a word but instead curled around the pillows and closed his eyes.

Peace and quiet reigned for several hours. Until DiNozzo became restless and began practicing his paper ball shooting. Kono noted the diversion and joined in. Both Tim and Chin rolled their eyes.

"This happen often?" Chin asked.

"Oh yeah," McGee replied. "Except he usually is aiming at me and Ziva. Kono do this sort of stuff?"

"Uh, she and the boss can kind of loose focus," Chin hedged. "Except they go down to the gym and practice hand-to-hand combat."

"Ouch," Tim shook his head lightly.

"Sometimes we go to the pistol range," he added. "They're kind of competitive."

"Noticed that," the NCIS agent smirked. "You and Danny join in?"

"We all work out and all, but I don't think we're as competitive," he said.

"Not competitive? Who was lauding his victory at paintball?" Kono called out.

"Ok, maybe we are," Kelly grinned. "And I was awesome!"

"Paintball?" Tony piped up. "You guys played with paintballs?"

"Yeah, Danny's idea," Chin moved by his cousin while Tim settled in a chair near to Tony. "He's not gungho about some of the hands on stuff in the gym although he's really good at it. He figured it'd let off steam and give us practice."

"I liked it alot!" Kono said. "Hey, maybe we can go out with your team!" She was bouncing in her chair.

"Yeah! That'd be cool," Tony enthused. "Geeze, could you imagine Zee-vah, probie?"

"I'm having a hard time imaging Gibbs," Tim allowed. "Ziva would be brutal! She'd definitely win."

"What would I be brutal at?" Ziva asked as she came into the room. She and Gibbs had done some leg work checking up on the victim still in the hospital.

"Shooting paintballs, David," Gibbs stated as he set a folder on the desk. Both Kono and Chin looked surprised.

"How does he do that?" the rookie asked.

"What was that for?" Tony rubbed the back of his head.

"For playing when you should have been working," he growled then gently tapped the back of Kono's head as he headed to Steve's office. "You too, Kalakaua!" A chorus of sniggering followed him.

"The natives are getting restless," Danny commented from his chair by Steve's desk.

"Needed a little help focussing," Gibbs muttered.

"It's past 4," Steve pointed out, "best to stop for the day and rest up." Gibbs considered saying no, but a new burst of laughter sounded through the door. He turned to glare and realized ZIVA was the one instigating the brew ha ha.

"Yeah, sounds good," he agreed. "But you two should still stay with us. Heard the CSU still hasn't released the scene."

"We have a couple hours of daylight," Danny stated.

"True," McGarrett glanced at his partner.

"And a bunch of hyper-active children in the next room," he continued.

"Think we should run 'em around a bit, tire 'em out?" Steve grinned.

"That would be 'yes', Steven," the tired Haole smirked.

"You guys bring swimming suits?" this was directed at Gibbs.

"I didn't, but I figure at least Tony did," the NCIS boss considered. Danny stood and walked through the door and into a full blown paper ball war. He gave a loud, sharp whistle gaining everyone's attention.

He nearly laughed at the range of expressions, the primary one guilty.

"Ok, children, wrap it up for the day," he clapped his hands. No one complained. "We've organized a field trip."

"Field trip? What is a field trip?" Ziva was confused. "Is there another body?"

"Oooh, can we have shaved ice, daddy?" Kono smiled happily.

"We are going to eat what? Who would use a razor on ice?" confusion painted her face.

"Yes, sweetie, you can have a shaved ice," Danny teased then turned to Ziva. "It's like a snow cone, flavored crushed ice."

"Where are we going, 'dad'," Tony had to join in.

"We figured we'd go to the beach. We can rustle up some of my Gracie's castle building supplies just for you, sweetheart," he smiled a warm, fatherly smile. Behind Danny Gibbs looked at McGarrett.

"Dad?" he queried.

"Yeah, he uses his 'dad' voice on all of us, especially me!" Steve grouched.

"That is because you're such a special child, Steven," Danny half-turned and gave a disapproving glance. Turning, he did a head count and quickly divvied up chores.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

note: author shamelessly enjoying herself...

In less than an hour three vehicles pulled up to Ala Moana. Danny was quickly lotioned-up as well as the rest of the NCIS team.

"Don't want any lobsters," Chin said as he efficiently rubbed lotion on Tim's back. He turned to Tony next.

"Can't Kono do that?" DiNozzo asked, a bit whiny.

"No, Kono can't," Chin said firmly. "She's busy with Danny and Ziva."

"Lucky," muttered the Italian and received a head-slap.

Soon they were on the sand and in the water. Gibbs and Williams couldn't swim, although the older man went down to walk along the shore in the warm water. Danny elected to settle in a chair with his camera next to the cooler, Ziva by his side, and just relax. Chin dove into the water, stood, and walked back. He ignored the camera trained on him and stretched out on a towel.

Steve and Kono happily paddled out to catch a couple waves. Tim decided to swim. The water felt different from the East coast and he knifed through the waves moving out far enough to have a good work out.

"Hey! I wanna surf, too!" Tony declared, grabbing a board and hooking on the ankle leash.

"Does he know how to surf?" Danny asked Ziva.

"I do not know," she answered. "Possibly." Selecting a couple cold drinks they settled back for the show.

Kono picked up the first wave, cutting back and forth on the surface and foam. Steve went next, bouncing a little to check on his balance. He took the first ride easy.

Then Tony paddled to the crest of a wave and started his ride. He wasn't as showy as Kono, but he managed to stand and fly on the face, a brilliant smile on his face.

"Ok, so he can surf," Danny allowed, his camera snapping away. Then the board flew out and dumped DiNozzo into the water.

"Kind of," Ziva said.

"Ouch," her companion winced. Chin rolled over and sat up. Snickering, Danny showed the digital picts of the wipe-out.

"I want copies for my screen saver," David asserted.

"No problem, Chin can do the techno magic," Williams agreed.

They were well entertained for over an hour as the three surfers worked the waves. Tony was delighted to have both Kono and Steve give him pointers. Tim was well photographed as he came up out of the water. He smirked and waved then snapped up a towel before collapsing in a chair.

"That felt good, 'dad'," he teased Danny. The foursome chuckled as Gibbs was treated to the same photo op as he approached them. He simply shook his head in disbelief. Selecting a soda he sat on a towel near Chin.

"I'm thinking dinner," the NCIS boss stated. "One of those plate thingies Kono was going on about."

"We can do that," Chin agreed. "Know a couple good spots. We won't even have to change clothes!"

"I'm in," Tim lifted his water in mock salute. "How do we get those guys to come here?" Chin smirked.

"Hey, 'dad'? Call in the kids!" he waved his hand towards the ocean. With a put-upon sigh the Haole stood up and stretched before heading down to the water's edge. A couple loud whistles with various hand gestures had the board riders coming in together.

Chin had latched onto the camera and started shooting Danny in payback. He mugged for the camera, blowing kisses and bowing until Steve arrived dripping wet and pulling him into a one-armed hug.

"Miss me?" he smooched his friend on the cheek.

"You neanderthal goof!" Williams growled as he tried to get out of the hold. "Crazy ninja octopus!" Steve made sure to shake his head, sprinkling more water on him.

"Ya done playing there?" Gibbs drawled. "Want to go eat."

"Those plate-thingies," Ziva added. Steve and Kono laughed.

"Ok, plate thingies all around," McGarrett waved. "Pack it up!"

^-,-^

Morning found Danny exhausted. He hadn't slept well at all but managed to not wake up anyone. He'd carefully got out of bed just after two am and went into the kitchen with a pad. Using earphones he'd surfed around the web trying to rid himself of the flashbacks of the killings.

Steve slowly woke. He didn't recognize the bed at first and he seemed to be missing a partner. He lie quietly as he poked through his memories and pieced together where he was and why.

"Danny?" he said quietly as he sat up. A glance at the clock let him know it was just past six am. Gibbs was actually still asleep. Williams had been correct: the children needed to let off steam and the beach was perfect for that.

Quietly, McGarrett got up and hit the bathroom then started a search for his missing partner. He found him in the kitchen, sitting on the floor leaning against the cupboards. Danny looked awful, the dark circles more pronounced and his hands were shaking slightly as he looked at the touch screen.

"Hey," the Seal said as he carefully slid down to sit next to his friend. There seemed to be a video of a cat on the screen and he plucked an earphone out to hear what was being played. Watching for a moment, he snaked his arm around Danny's shoulders and pulled him closer. On his part, the Haole sighed as he leaned on his friend, letting his head rest on the broad shoulder.

"Couldn't sleep?" Steve asked. A small negative shake was his answer.

"You're a bit cold," he continued, receiving a shrug.

"Want to come back to bed?" Another negative shake.

"You gonna talk?" Negative shake. Steve assessed the situation and then manhandled Danny up on his feet. The pad was placed on the counter with the earphones. He maneuvered his friend into the TV area, picking up the controls and a light blanket DiNozzo had shoved onto the floor. He sat in the lounge chair, pulling a passive partner onto his lap. The blanket carefully tucked around them both and the chair tilted back.

Still not a word.

Resting against his friend's chest and shoulder, Williams sighed and shifted into a more comfortable position. The TV clicked on, volume low, and channel surfing began. It wasn't long before he'd fallen asleep in the safety of his partner's warmth. Steve settled on a military history station and zoned out.

Two hours later Gibbs appeared on the same stealth mission McGarrett had taken. Tony was restless, starting to wake up and noises from the other bedroom showed life arising. Kono had elected to spend another night but Chin had gone home.

Glancing at the chair, both men were asleep. Gibbs had to smile. This group really cared for one another, ohana that was the word they used. He thought of his own team. Definitely a dysfunctional family, but they also loved each other fiercely.

Since the conference in Denver Jethro had slowly began to change his ways. Oh, nothing huge, but he did go out on Friday bar nights a couple times a month and he'd shocked the team by turning up to a few movie nights. He even went as far as to instigate bar b cues at his place on several occasions. Williams and Ducky had been right - this was much better than a boat and a bottle of JD.

Moving into the kitchen he started coffee and poked around in the refrigerator. Not much to entice his appetite; a little chicken and dumplings left and beer. Nope, no breakfast there! Wait, was that apple pie?

Moma had sent two whole pies and it looked like half of one survived. Grinning he pulled it out and cut two wedges. One went on a plate for him the other hidden for Williams. He put the rest of it back into the fridge. He heated his slice in the microwave and poured out a cup of coffee. Leaning on the counter he enjoyed his treat.

Tim appeared next, snagging a cup of coffee and picked up the abandoned pad on the counter. He tapped it on and looked at the page of cat video clips.

"Who was using this?" he wondered aloud. Jethro shrugged.

"Williams, I figure," the older man answered. "He didn't sleep well; probably got up and was trying to distract himself." McGee just nodded.

As soon as Kono made it out she grinned happily and scooped up Danny's camera from the table. Focusing, she snapped several pictures of her team mates.

"I need copies of those pictures as well," Ziva said smiling as she went to pour coffee. She fixed one for the 5-0 rookie and started a new pot. They sat at the table and put their heads together looking over all the pictures Danny had taken the day before.

"He is good, no?" David said.

"Yeah, his is," Kalakaua agreed. "He takes a ton of pictures then goes through and keeps the ones he likes best. He's already gone through yesterday's shots."

"Want me to download before he edits your shots?" Tim asked as he joined them at the table. Kono nodded eagerly and handed the camera over. Pulling out the memory card the geek plugged it into an adapter and loaded the pictures onto his lap top. Completed, the chip was put back into the camera and he began copying the file onto a flash drive.

The drive was passed around and the file loaded on the various lap tops and pads on the table. That way everyone would have copies. Ziva and Kono coo'd over the sleeping men. Even Gibbs smiled at the sight.

"They're gonna kill you," Tony mumbled as he stretched. "Yeah, I see body bags in your future."

"I'm hungry," Tim interjected. "What about breakfast?"

"There's a great coffee shop nearby," Kono said. "We could walk there!" There was a murmur of agreement before they looked over at the chair. McGarrett was awake but Williams was completely out.

"You guys go ahead," the Seal said quietly. "I'll hang here until Danno wakes."

"Coffee?" asked Gibbs. He received a nod and soon a mug of brew was set down on the side table within reach. A slice of pie also settled next to it. Steve mentally added the necessary exercise to handle the calories as he sipped at the mug.

As the group started to leave McGarrett quietly asked for take-out for Williams and himself. He couldn't let his partner sleep too long because it'd affect his sleep tonight. Danny was going to have a dose of diazepam for certain!

^-,-^

It was just ten o'clock when Danny began shifting uneasily. Steve saw fingers twitching slightly and a grimace form on the sleeping man' face.

"Danno? Hey, it's ok, you're safe," he murmured running his hand lightly over his friend's back. "Come on, big guy, wake up." He continued his encouragements, turning off the tv.

"No, no," Williams muttered. "Grace... Steve... no."

"Sshh, it's okay Danno, Grace is safe, I'm right here," he gave him a small shake. "Open your eyes, babe. I'm right here."

With a jerk that nearly threw him off the Seal's lap, frightened blue eyes snapped open and darted around the room searching for whatever monsters were after him. His breath heaved in and out, his heart pounded. After long moments Danny's eyes settled on Steve and he groaned as he went limp.

"Hey, Danno," the Seal said softly.

"Hey," the Haole managed. He worked on slowing his breathing and heart beat.

"Want to talk about it?" Steve prompted.

"Blood, lots of blood, yours," he admitted. "Gracie was crying." He'd learned that talking about the dreams actually did help; even Steve would talk about some of his more hellacious dreams.

"Just a dream, babe," the large hand continued to rub Danny's back. "Want to try to sleep some more?"

"No, I think I'll shower," Williams decided. With help he managed to get upright and slowly walk into the kitchen for coffee. Steve followed and topped his own mug off.

"Kono's bringing back breakfast for us," he commented as Danny eyed the slice of pie Gibbs had set aside. He appeared to consider this then picked up the wedge and took a bite savoring the cinnamon goodness.

Steve smiled, saying nothing. His partner had lost nearly ten pounds and needed to gain it back. He definitely could use the calories. Once finished the detective wandered off to shower and dress for the day.

While he was showering, Chin arrived with a bag of malasadas. He picked up a pad from the table discovering the pictures. He looked through the beach photos, Steve viewed over his shoulder.

"Damn, some great stuff," McGarrett said. "Do not tell Danny."

"Do not tell Danny what?" Williams asked as he entered the room. He'd elected to wear a t-shirt and jeans, his ratty sneakers and no product in his hair.

"You took some great pictures," Chin smirked, "not that McGarrett's gonna admit that!"

"How'd they get on the pad?" Danny asked as he wandered over to see the shots.

"Tim probably loaded them," Kelly shrugged. He continued to flip leisurely through the photos. Until he got to the last ones.

"WHO TOOK THAT!" Danny nearly shrieked. Steve snatched the pad.

"Crap, this is not good!" he growled. Chin burst into laughter.

"Oh, this is soooo funny!" he hooted. "I bet they downloaded it to every lap top and pad here!"

"No, just no! You got to erase them!" Danny said.

"Yeah, erase them!" Steve demanded.

"Won't do any good," Chin said. "Tim'd back it up immediately. He's a good geek."

"Tim is not a good geek!" Danny ranted. "Tim is a bad geek!"

"Oh, come on, there sooo cute," Chin teased. "Look at that! Sweet little lambs."

"Yeah, sweet little lambs being led to the slaughter," Danny growled. He stomped over to his camera to check. Yes, the pictures were there. He started to delete them then thought better of it. He figured Grace would want a copy.

"Shoot me now," Steve groaned. Danny lifted up the camera and began clicking away. Unamused, McGarrett launched himself at his friend and tackled him. They were wrestling around on the floor when the door opened.

"Ooooh! Chick fight!" DiNozzo laughed. Cell phones were whipped out and utilized. Danny pushed Steve up and off him in a move worthy of a Seal.

"ENOUGH! NO MORE PICTURES!" and he latched on to Ziva pulling her down. Steve grabbed Kono and plucked the phone out of her hand. In retaliation she tripped him but soon found herself completely subdued.

"Are we done yet?" Gibbs asked sarcastically when Danny actually sat on top of Ziva securing her.

"Yes, yes, we are done," he said running a hand through his unruly hair and standing up. He helped up Steve and they both looked with disdain down on their laughing victims.

"We come bearing breakfast," Tim held up a bag. Danny's lips twitched.

"No, not interested," he said. "But thanks." Steve put a hand on his back

"You got to eat, buddy," he said. His words were reinforced by all gathered. Danny found himself propelled to the table and nearly forced to eat the large breakfast put in front of him. No matter how much he protested, (and face it, the Haole was good at protesting!) he was not let up until the plate was clean.

Feeling rather good about the joint feeding frenzy, Steve helped his friend up and announced it was time to get to work.

"The sooner we finish the sooner we can enjoy some down time," he said. Gibbs nodded in agreement.

"Let's do it!" Tony said exuberantly. The rest of the group began packing up not noticing Williams as he paled, leaning against the wall. His stomach was not happy at all. He just hoped he could keep all the food down.

Once down stairs Ziva elected to ride with Chin on his motorcycle. The rest split between three cars and headed over to the Palace.


	20. Chapter 20

Lost Souls

Chapter 20

The teams settled down to complete various reports and forms.

"Hey, you seen Danny?" Steve asked Chin as he moved to the computer table.

"Thought he was with you," Kelly replied. McGee looked up.

"He headed out of the office," he pointed. "That way."

"Thanks," McGarrett replied and went in the indicated direction. He glanced in various rooms as he progressed down the hall until he came to the restrooms. He pushed the door open.

"Hey, Danny?" he called out. The smell of vomit wafted through the air. He moved all the way in and checked the stalls. He found his friend in the last one, sweaty and huddled against the metal divider.

"Danno," he said gently. He quickly grabbed several paper towels and wet them before crouching down. He wiped away the sweat before folding them and holding them on the back of Williams' neck. Dark eyes opened.

"Go 'way," he muttered. "Nosy nosy nosy." Then he leaned over the toilet and heaved a little more mucus before slumping against the wall again.

"Hey, Danny, it's ok," McGarrett tried as he flushed.

"No, it's not," he moaned. "Didn't wanna eat. Hurtsz."

"I'm sorry," the Seal tried. "I shouldn't have."

"Damn straight," came the muttered response. "S'why I gotta get away. By self. I take care of myself, no one helps."

"Not an option, D," he said as once more he wiped his friend's face. "But I promise to listen to you."

"Noisy, too noisy," he complained as the door opened with a bang and the sound of several people coming in.

"Hey, let's get you up and rinse out your mouth buddy," McGarrett coaxed. Standing he offered his hand to the trembling man. Williams stared at it for long moments before grasping it and being hauled up. Two concerned sets of eyes watched as the Haole went to the sink and washed his hands before rinsing out his mouth.

"Hey, bro, you ok?" Chin put a concerned hand on his shoulder. Dark eyes moved slowly over the man's face. Then took in McGee. He blinked trying to decide who they were.

"Danno, it's going to be fine," Steve tried. But those soulless eyes just brushed over his face. Williams dried his hands and started out the door. His partner immediately gripped his good upper arm and guided him back to the office.

Not wanting to use the medication, Steve and Chin sat on the couch with Williams sandwiched in between. Tim stopped off in the break room and fixed a mug of coffee, sweet and milky. He figured these shifts of personality caused a reaction like an adrenaline dump. Quietly he came into the office and sat on the floor offering the warm beverage.

Taking the mug, Chin brought it up to Danny's mouth encouraging him to drink. Steve continued a calm conversation with the older detective including Tim. A bit reluctant at first, the trembling man finally took a sip. The warmth was welcome and he continued to sip until half the mug was gone.

"Thanks, Chin," Williams said, finally back in his skin. He took the mug and cradled it between his hands, staring into its milky depths.

"My stomach gets kind of picky... after," he admitted.

"Then we'll just have to listen to your stomach," Steve said gently.

"It will get better," Tim asserted. He'd read the previous files and knew Danny would rebound. He always did.

"Yeah," the Haole agreed, sipping at the sweetened coffee. McGarrett decided to refocus.

"So, how are the files coming?" he asked Chin.

"We're finishing attaching them to all the right places," Kelly responded. "It took awhile to pull together all the interviews."

"Ok, why don't you get back to that and we'll break around six," he determined. Tim stood and stretched, nodded to the 5-0 boss, and headed back to the table with Chin.

Steve looked at his partner. Eyes were lightening back to blue and the tremors had stopped. But the dark smudges were still there as well as the somewhat gaunt face.

"Let's go out for a while, get some fresh air," he suggested.

"Ok," the usually verbose man agreed. They brought the mug back to the break room. Steve stuck his head into the war room to let Chin know they'd be back. Finally they headed downstairs to the street.

As always it was a beautiful day in paradise. There was a very light rain falling but it dried quickly. Steve led them through the park in to the green sweep of the state capitol soaking in the peacefulness of the area. Danny easily kept up with the moderate pace. They continued out down the street and ended up on Bishop where the Aston was situated.

"Think you might want a bite to eat?" McGarrett asked. Williams looked over the Aston and the Hukilau Restaurant. There were things that he'd like to eat and the pasta primavera actually did sound pretty good. He nodded and opened the door.

Since it was early afternoon it was quiet, only two other tables had people seated. They were led to a corner table and were soon sipping tall ice teas. Danny breathed in deeply and let out a slow sigh.

"Feeling better?" Steve asked, still disturbed by the earlier regression.

"Yeah, thanks," he replied then offered, "I'll get better, but the case went on so long and I really got into Knowles' head, ya know?"

"I definitely watched you do that," McGarrett answered. "Although I don't know exactly what you saw and felt."

"Better that way," he stated. A shadow fell over the table and they both looked up at Gibbs, his face tooled into blandness.

"Early dinner?" he asked.

"Late lunch," Steve said. "Told Chin we'd be back." Jethro simply sat down next to Danny and picked up a menu. On his part, Danny didn't want anyone else around him. Steve was also a bit miffed the NCIS agent invited himself to lunch.

Conversation was stilted and dwindled down to silence. A vibrating cell phone was pulled out of McGarrett's pocket. He moved away from the table to answer it.

"So, what are you getting?" Gibbs asked.

"Pasta primavera with some shrimp," Williams responded. "The half-order." The NCIS agent considered this as he continued to peruse the menu. He settled on an appetizer, a shrimp and pork eggroll. McGarrett returned to the table with a smile.

"That was CSU," he said. "They've finished with the house so we can go back there tonight." For the first time a smile spread over Danny's face. The very idea of peace, quiet, and lack of people was enticing.

"That's good," the Haole said calmly. "We can relax and let the others run off and do the tourist thing." Gibbs was not dense.

"DiNozzo was talking about some bar he'd read about on the beach," Gibbs said. "And David was interested in the dance floor there."

"I'm sure Kono would love to join you," Steve said. "Maybe even Chin." There, that would assure Danny of some very necessary down time! The waiter arrived and orders placed.

With the stress suddenly dissipating, the conversation returned. They talked about various cases then recalled the Denver conference.

The walk back to the Palace was relaxed. They all returned to their various tasks and put in a couple more hours.

^-,-^

A knock at the front door caused McGarrett to shoot up and rush to keep the noise from waking Williams. The evening alone had been healing and the Haole had drifted off to sleep on the around eleven. Steve had planned to rouse him enough to walk him upstairs and into bed.

Unlocking the door he swung it open revealing Kono and Chin. He should have known these two would come! With a small grin and a caution to be quiet he let them in.

But a long sigh from the couch let them know they weren't successful.

"Hey Kono, Chin," Danny yawned and stretched. "How was the Shore Bar?" Kelly sat down next to his friend and gave him a quick pat on the back.

"Good, you know, for a bar. Ziva danced with everyone!" he said.

"Except Tony," Kono added with a smirk. "Although he didn't lack for interested partners."

"It's just passed 11," Williams noticed sleepily. "Why so early?"

"Eh, guess I'm getting old," Chin shrugged. McGarrett returned from the kitchen bearing four Long Boards. These were passed out and clinked in a salute. Danny tried to stifle a yawn.

"Sorry, exciting night with Super Seal," he apologized.

"No bigs," Kono said. "Long day."

"Yeah, slept in and napped and still tired," Danny grumped. The foursome chatted amiably for awhile. Finally Steve retrieved Danny's listing bottle and suggested bed. With a nod the nearly semiconscious man lurched upright and headed for the stairs.

"Hey, we're going to get going," Chin said. "What time in the morning?"

"Let's say ten," Steve decided. "You left the others at the bar?"

"Oh, yeah," Kono smirked. "Even Jethro seemed to be having a good time."

"It looked like Tim's the DD," Chin added. "He only had some wine."

"Good, I'll text Gibbs and see you all at the Palace tomorrow," McGarrett decided as he snagged his phone.

Text completed, he also sent it to McGee, door relocked and lights out Steve headed upstairs. He noted a sleeping lump in his bed and grinned. At least Danny followed his suggestion on sleeping arrangements! Much easier to monitor his friend this way. He went into the bathroom and got ready for bed.

^-,-^

Ten a.m. came and went without the 5-0 boss and other boss showing up. Chin easily stepped up and led a quick debriefing on what had been completed and what still needed to be finalized. He also managed to convince Gibbs to stay at the Palace and not call or drive out to Steve's home.

Governor Denning and his security came into the office. It was eleven and he was pleased to note the two teams spread around the rooms working diligently. A glance towards McGarrett's office caused a slight frown. Chin noticed them and geared up to explain the missing men.

"So, Detective Williams is still having issues," Denning said with a sigh. "I finally read through the notes from Col. Hadley."

"I haven't contacted Cmdr. McGarrett this morning," Kelly said. "Williams appeared to be ok last night when we checked in, but he was very tired." Gibbs entered the room with the presence of a man in charge.

"We should be finished this afternoon, Governor," he reported. "Just need to do a final check and sign off."

"That's good to hear," Denning said. "I spoke with the various reporters yesterday, gave a full interview session. I told them I'd release the final reports when they were ready."

"Agent McGee and Lt Kelly are working on the summary draft for us," Gibbs said. "I know McGarrett and Williams will finalize it once they're here."

"I, I read Hadley's notes," Denning said carefully, "and I must admit I was alarmed at the brevity of Williams' care especially after the cases were closed. Just a notation of a week or two off and hotel bills."

"Which is why we're keeping him close," Chin said firmly. "It's a little hit and miss because we're new at this. But I think he's getting better and seems to like not being alone."

"There are two reporters that wish to interview the teams," the Governor continued. "They are interested in the inter-agency cooperation on the bust."

"I'll speak with McGarrett and we'll get back to you," Jethro eased in. As the senior in the office he had no trouble answering.

"Good, I'll be waiting," Denning said as a exiting line. He left with security in tow.

"Can I call them now?" Jethro turned to Chin.

"Give them an hour more," Kelly determined. "Danny seemed to really enjoy having some down time with just Steve around. They'll be here."

Which meant they all went back to work. DiNozzo was happily pecking away at his keyboard annoying David with chattering about the interview.

"We get to be recognized officially! No one trying to steal the spotlight!" he gushed.

"You guys can have it all, bro!" Kono asserted. "We get enough as it is!"

"Tony is a, glory dog," Ziva said.

"Hound, glory hound," chimed in four voices at once. Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Dog, hound, whatever," she grouched. "He just likes to be petted."

"Stroked," again the chorus. Ziva threw up her hands in exasperation.

"English idioms are stupid!" she declared returning to her touch screen work.

As the minute hand ticked closer and closer to twelve Gibbs became antsy. He poured out coffee (which he had to admit was really good) and leaned against the table staring at the doors as if he could will the missing men to arrive.

After several long minutes of mental focus he actually was rewarded as McGarrett and Williams entered bearing food.

"Ok, kidlets!" Danny sang out. "Lunch time!"

"About time!" Tony started. "We're doing all the work while you two laze about." He was rewarded by a head slap. He glared at Kono.

"Hey!" he growled. Kalakaua gave an unrepentant grin as she bounced across the room.

"What'd ya get?" she asked taking a bag from Danny and sniffing.

"Thai," Steve replied. "All sorts of stuff to share. We'll set up in the break room." Various programs were saved as computers were put to sleep.

True to his nature Danny had set up a buffet-like side table with plates and cutlery. Steve and he were dishing up their plates as the two teams converged. Drinks were snagged from the refrigerator and hungry people sat at the table tucking in.

As the feeding frenzy began to die down, talk about various things to do and see began. Tony was still interested in surfing while Jethro admitted he'd like to see Pearl Harbor. Tim's inner boy scout was channeling as he peppered Steve with questions about hiking around the island.

Only Ziva did not express any particular interests. Danny picked up on this and quietly began to cross-examine the woman.

"What would you like to do?" he asked. She shrugged.

"I will just follow along with the others," she said. Williams tilted his head.

"You seemed to like dancing I was told," he said. "And I noticed you've looked around the Palace."

"Well, I usually scope out my surroundings," Ziva hedged. "Surveillance." Danny dropped that line.

"I also recall you enjoyed reading historic fiction," the next gambit. She ducked her head slightly causing Danny to re-evaluate.

"My daughter and ex-wife really enjoy going to the International Village," he stated. "All the local artisans show there and there's plenty of clothing and food vendors plus a bookstore nearby." Williams was rewarded with dark eyes sparking interest. Ahhh, a secret shopper!

"What a girl!" Tony butted in. "Wants to go shopping!" Both Ziva and Danny glared at the pain.

"So?" Williams was quick to shield her. "My daughter loves to shop and I like to take her. The International Market has lots to see and do!"

"Ooooh, and Danny-boy likes shopping, too!" DiNozzo kept right on. "You two can go have manicures together!" More glaring. Gibbs was about to stop his 2IC when Steve jumped in.

"Of course they can! Danny and I haven't been since this case took over our free time," he looked critically at his finger nails. "Darn, I really need to get these buffed!" For a long moment everyone look incredulously at the Navy Seal.

"Wow! You're right, Steven!" Danny couldn't leave it alone. "And I noticed last night your toe nails are a bit long, too."

"My left heel is rough, needs to be worked on," the dark haired man complained. "Don't get me started on this torn nail! It just snags on everything!" Williams pretended to look horrified at his friend's 'problem' going so far as to take the large hand in his to carefully check out the damage.

Of all people Gibbs started to chuckle, even though he tried to quell it. Chin joined in and soon the table broke into laughter.

"So, we'll just have to go to the Village tomorrow," Danny concluded. "Ziva can come along for our back-up."

"I would certainly feel better with her on our six," Steve responded although the mischievous sparkle in his eyes denounced the seriousness of his voice.

"I suppose I could go with you," she deadpanned. "Surveillance is one of my specialties. But I also want to see Pearl Harbor."

Tim's inner geek came out and soon he'd pulled up a calendar on his laptop so they could plan the next few days.


	21. Chapter 21

Lost Souls

Chapter 21

The International Market was a definite hit. Ziva thoroughly enjoyed the vendors claiming it reminded her of home. Plus Danny really was good at shopping having had a lot of practice with his ex wife and daughter. Steve, on the other hand, was bored. McGee, who'd elected to join them and not the surfers, was not quite as bored, but it was close.

"Didn't we see the same skirt two stalls back?" Tim whispered to Steve.

"And three stalls before that one!" McGarrett agreed with a slight sneer. Danny was helping Ziva by holding her shopping bag as she looked at the light and colorful clothing. He glanced over at the other two men and chuckled.

"You know, you don't have to stay with us," he said. "There are other things for you to do. We can agree to meet up in a couple hours."

"Naw, I said I'd stay with you," Steve started in.

"Look, Ziva has your phone number. If I have any problems she'll call you," Danny said reasonably. "She's a ninja, too. She'll contain me."

"I can, you know, contain people," David said as she considered which garment to buy. "Figured out cell phones ages ago."

"Well, if you're sure," he hedged.

"We're sure!" Ziva and Danny chorused.

"Ok, then, let's go Tim!" Steve grinned and immediately moved to more male-friendly areas of the village. Ziva looked amused as Danny at the other two hasten off.

"So, you really don't mind doing the 'girly' thing?" she asked her companion.

"No, I don't," he said with a smile. "I had younger sisters I had to watch at the mall. Then my ex loved to shop. Finally, Grace likes all the colors and sounds of this particular place. That and farmer's markets."

"You go to farmer's markets as well?" she grinned. "You truly are a prince among men!" He bowed to her.

"Now, which one do you like?" she said as she held up two nearly identical shirts.

The morning passed pleasantly. McGee and McGarrett discovered various vendors with military and historical items as well as touristy kitsch. David delighted in finding some new clothes. Williams just enjoyed being in his own skin surrounded by people.

On the surfing venue, Kono and Chin helped Tony improve his technique. Oh, Chin didn't do too much, but he did watch over his cousin. Not that he was worried, oh, no. Not with DiNozzo and his little black book...

Jethro availed himself of the rental and drove to the US Army Museum. He wanted to look at the the history of the military in Hawaii and had heard from Fornell this was definitely a place to visit.

From the first moments in the foyer he was intrigued. The exhibits were in basic chronological order and let the visitor see the developments of the military in Hawaii. He especially was interested in the area dedicated to Dec. 7, 1941 but stayed the longest in the gallery of heroes. So many good men and women of various ranks and branches were remembered there.

If he were to admit it, he misted up a bit as he read their stories. He was secretly glad he'd come alone. Of course, McGarrett had arranged for a tour of Pearl Harbor for them and he knew that would be overwhelming. But Steve, at least, would have his back.

^-.-^

The International Village foursome met a little after one for lunch. The 'natives' decided that the food court would be fine, especially as it had Danny's favorite cheat food: hot dogs. Wandering into the court they explained the offerings to the Easterners.

Ziva was interested in different, so she went over to Choi's Kitchen. The kimchee fried rice sounded interesting. Tim decided a hot dog would be good; he'd been eating healthy stuff all week! A big, drippy chile dog would definitely hit the spot. Danny went with him to score a bratwurst and kraut.

Steve, who didn't splurge often, stayed true to himself and hit the Yummy Korean BBQ, getting a spicy tofu soup (he did order two sides of the macaroni salad, tutting that he'd have to swim a little longer the next day.)

Danny punched him in the arm.

"Eh, you can take me for a run," Tim said. "I love to run in the park near my place."

"I know some great places!" Steve exclaimed. "How far do you want to go?"

"Steve thinks easy is a little 15 mile jaunt over the Diamond Head ridge," Danny said in sotto voce to Ziva. He received a punch in the arm.

"Do not!" the Seal whined.

"I usually do five-six miles for a longer run," Tim ignored the drama.

"Good, I have a couple ideas," Steve smiled and began outlining his choices. They finally settled on a circle route around Diamond Head. It was just 4.5 miles and not too difficult.

"Maybe we could pack a picnic for after," Ziva suggested. "Daniel and I can go to a farmer's market and find a place to eat."

"There're lots of places down on the beach," Danny pointed out. "After your run you can cool off in the ocean. We can make an afternoon of it!"

"We could go to the farmer's market now," Steve suggested, still concerned about his friend. Ziva was all smiles and even Tim thought it sounded like fun.

"There's lots of things there. The regular fresh fruit and veggies," Williams explained. "Then there are other fun things to see and buy. It's very low-key." Ziva's phone sounded off the Marine's Hymn.

"Gibbs!" Tim chortled.

"That Tony is such a harlequin," ('clown' three voices chorused) she complained as she picked up the phone. As she spoke with her boss Tim filled in how his team mate liked to capture their phones and change the ring tones. Danny shared his various ring tones for the ex, his daughter and Steve. Of course the Seal retaliated by sharing his ring tone for Danny and Grace.

"Hey, when is Grace back?" McGarrett asked. "Wasn't it soon?"

"Yep, my baby girl will be home this Friday," Danny smiled. "I get her Saturday and most of the day Sunday."

"So we get to meet your daughter," Tim said. "Mini-Danny." Which brought snickers from Steve. Ziva put her phone away.

"Gibbs would like to go with us," she said. "I told him we'd pick him up at the hotel and share a ride."

"Truck's big enough, that's for sure," Danny said.

"If we're going back to the hotel," McGee started, "I think I'll stay. I could use a little down time to work on my lap top."

"You just want to play," Ziva teased. The agent flushed slightly.

"Ok, play," he allowed. "We've been together 24/7 it seems and a little alone time sounds good." David patted his shoulder.

"I understand, Tim," she agreed. "We have been in each other's space constantly. That is why Gibbs went off alone this morning, I'm sure."

Before they finished eating Ziva ordered a bratwurst and large soda for Gibbs. A bag of chips was tossed in and soon they were on their way back to the Aston.

Once there they swapped out the two male NCIS agents. Gibbs happily settled on the back seat and inhaled his lunch. Steve refrained from complaining about the grease and crumbs in his truck. Mostly.

Jethro, of course, neatly bussed his trash and when they parked near a farmer's market made sure to brush out any minute specks of food and throw away the bag. Steve pulled some reusable handled bags from under the seat and immediately passed them to Danny.

"Since you're the designated shopper-companion," he teased.

"I'm left holding the bag," Williams deadpanned bringing a burst of a laugh from Gibbs and a roll of eyes from his partner. Ziva was simply confused.

English idioms were impossible!

They wandered around the market checking out all the fresh offerings. Fruit salads were discussed and contrasted against green salads. Then they looked over the fish monger's choices.

"Hey, I could make that papaya relish you actually like," Steve offered. "We could grill the fish at the beach."

"That sounds good," Danny agreed. He still wasn't too keen on slicing chunks of beef or lasagna.

"I can make a cold wild rice side-dish," Ziva offered. "Its ideal for a picnic."

"A green salad?" Danny suggested, "with a little fruit tossed in for fun."

"Fruit in a green salad?" Gibbs asked doubtfully. Ziva assured him that it would be just fine.

Now that a menu had been determined they resumed shopping selecting vegetation to prepare. A spirited discussion ensued over the best type of fish for grilling. Steve was all for fresh albacore while Jethro wanted something COOKED.

"I don't do raw," Gibbs grumbled, "Or rare."

"I used to think that way," Williams admitted. "But Kamekona's poke took care of that.

"That's fine, but I still want my fish cooked," the older agent said firmly. Steve finally relented and they selected some wahoo fillets

that had been caught fresh that morning and prepared. A citrus marinade was discussed and the basics bought.

After they shopped for lunch they headed back to Steve's to do some of the prep. Tony called to say he was back at the hotel and was going out. There were bars to go to! Kono had thoughtfully supplied a list and directions. (Chin had thoughtfully nixed Kono being his guide.) Tim would be his wingman for the venture.

Which left Gibbs and David. They discussed their dinner options while she fixed her rice dish. Neither of the 5-0 men offered either suggestions or invites. Thai was decided on and McGarrett happily suggested one of his favorite restaurants.

Danny was antsy, flitting about the kitchen as he prepped ingredients for his salad. Steve could feel the tension flowing from him and buffered him from too much questioning from Gibbs and David. He was very glad when the two finally headed out with promises to meet up in the morning.

^-.-^


	22. Chapter 22

Lost Souls

Chapter 22

Steve McGarrett snapped into awareness. He took stock of his surroundings: his bed, his house, middle of the night. There was a stillness in the air that didn't set well. Very carefully he slit his eyes opened and looked around his field of vision.

Muted moonlight through the curtains gave him enough light to see nothing was disturbed on the far side of the room. He slid his hand slowly under his pillow and bit back the curse when he realized his gun was on the nightstand.

Some one was behind him near the door. He could hear the harsh breathing. His mind started calculating, assessing his options, when he remembered one salient point.

Danny decided to try to sleep alone that night.

"Danno?" he called softly. No answer, but the slight gasp confirmed his suspicions. He turned over deliberately, but making no antagonistic moves. Propped up on elbows he looked over his friend.

Even in moonlight Danny was paler than normal, eyes wide and dilated, the staccato of his breathing troublesome.

"Hey, Danny, you ok?" Steve tried again. But the man didn't reply, just slid down against the door jamb and covered his face. The heavy breathing turned into hitching sobs which catapulted the Seal from his bed. He knelt down by his friend and set a large, warm, hand on his back.

"sshh, Danny, I got your back," he soothed as he maneuvered himself closer. The Haole was chilled and trembling. The snuffling increased and Steve finally sat down and pulled him into his arms letting his friend take comfort.

Finally, finally, the sobbing slowed and breathing started to even out. The broken man tried to wipe his face on his shirt but it didn't do much to clean it. Steve coerced him to stand and stood awhile keeping him upright.

"Let's go wash your face," he suggested and tugged the strangely tractable man to the bathroom. Danny stood passively as his partner used a cool washcloth to clean away the tears and snot. His shirt was striped off and tossed in the hamper.

He was guided back into the master bedroom. A clean t-shirt was tugged on and he was led to the bed. Still not a word. A bottle of water was accepted and sipped at then Williams tried to stand up.

"Whoa, where are you going?" Steve gently pushed him back.

"Bed," Danny said.

"Yes, bed, right here," McGarrett stated, pulling back the covers.

"Can't bother you, can't bother anyone," he said poignantly.

"You are not bothering me, Danno," Steve stated firmly. "You need to sleep and you'll feel better here where its warm."

"Can't," he sounded a little hysterical and tears started to fall. Steve sat down next to him and put his arm over his shoulders and held him close.

"Why?" the Seal asked. The Haole twitched and fidgeted. But his friend kept him in place and soon he was leaning against him taking comfort.

"When I was back in Jersey, still married, Hadley would request me, a loan between departments," Danny began. "At first it was a couple times a year, not too bad. Rachel, she'd tell me to stay away until I was done with it, meaning all the after-affects. Mom would help her with Gracie."

Steve knew this, which reaffirmed his anger towards both Hadley and Rachel.

"Hadley got greedy. He started calling me up nearly every month and the higher-ups would agree," Williams explained. "Gave the department special perks. Finally Rachel put down her foot, said I stopped doing the profiling or she was leaving. Given the ultimatum the next time Hadley called I declined. Caused some problems with my superiors but I was adamant. My family meant more to me. I was so stupid..." Steve gave him a hug, pulling him even closer.

"After refusing to go to DC, my precinct captain sent me home early, telling me to think about my job," Danny explained, and the tears resumed.

"It was just past one, Grace was in day care and Rachel was suppose to be home working on a project for her office," he said, starting to tremble. "I unlocked the door and didn't see her at her computer, but I heard her voice in the back of the house so I walked through." Here he stopped and sucked in his breath trying to keep together enough to finish the story.

"She, she was in our bed with Stanley," he eeked out. "Didn't even pretend to be ashamed at being caught. She kicked me out then and there." His breathing hitched as he tried to keep it together.

"So my reactions to profiling drove out everyone in my life," he said. "My wife, my child, Mom and Dad couldn't stand having me when I was like that. Even Mattie would leave me alone saying it was too disturbing. He said people were afraid I'd become the perp and... and... kill them"

"Danno, you would NEVER have hurt any of them," Steve said. "Even when you were deep in the perp you never hurt me."

"But that was the dream," Danny said quickly. "I, I killed you. I tied you down and sliced and sliced and sliced and you never moved, never said a word. Your eyes watched me, the pain was... was there for me to drink in and you died." Now that the fear and terror was out McGarrett swept him up and held him as close as possible.

"Sshh, sshh," he soothed, "you didn't touch me, Danny. You would never hurt me. You protected me from Knowles, took a bullet for me. I trust you with my life." The Haole just nodded into the warmth of his friend.

Steve lost track of time as he held Danny. He swore to himself he'd never abuse his friend, that he'd have his back no matter what happened. He became aware that Williams' breathing had evened out and he discovered he'd fallen asleep.

With a fond smile McGarrett managed to move him into the bed and pulled up the covers. He snapped the light off and moved around to the other side slipping under the light blanket. He moved close knowing the proximity would go a long way in soothing his overwhelmed friend.

^-.-^

"Are you sure you want to go with us, Gibbs?" Ziva asked from the back seat.

"Given my other prospect was a very hung-over DiNozzo?" the NCIS boss asked.

"Point taken," she replied.

"But there are entertainment possibilities," Tim said with a delighted smile.

"Yes, holding his head over the toilet," Ziva smirked.

"I am going to read," Gibbs said. "I can read at the beach without the 'entertaining' floor show." Tim picked up the book between them.

"A Military History of Sovereign Hawaii," he read. "Huh, the 'classical Hawaiian warrior"."

"Put that down, McGee!" Gibbs growled.

"It sounds like a book you'll enjoy," Tim said by way of calming his boss. He received a snort and nod of agreement. They rode in silence for the remainder of the drive.

Steve opened the door for the NCIS team. He gave them a tight smile and waved them into the kitchen. Coffee was poured for the believers as McGarrett finished packing food for the picnic.

"Uh, Danny had a bad night," he hesitated, listening. When he was sure his partner was still upstairs he continued.

"He had a pretty involved nightmare and had a lot of trouble settling back down. He'll probably fall asleep at the beach," the Seal explained.

"I intend to read," Gibbs said. "Damned arm tried to get infected so swimming is a no-go."

"You get some antibiotics?" Steve asked in concern.

"Naw, Zee-vah cleaned it out and dressed it," the older man fluffed it off.

"Surprised that you didn't wake Tony," Tim deadpanned, "given that shriek..." He ducked out of the kitchen before Gibbs could thwack him.

"I did not shriek!" he grouched.

"It was more of a manly, uh, screech," Ziva said with a smirk.

"Be that as it may, you're going in to see Dr. Lewis with Danny tomorrow," Steve said firmly. "And I want to see that arm now." Before Gibbs could start grousing, Williams came in.

"What infection?" he asked as he accepted a mug of coffee from Ziva.

"It's nothing!" the NCIS boss grumbled, "and you do not need to see it!" Before Steve could jump into Seal mode Williams stepped up.

"I'll show you mine if you'll show me yours!" he teased. Jethro was going to refuse but one look into the face, eyes looking bruised from exhaustion, caused him to capitulate.

"Ok," he huffed. With a grin McGarrett bounded off to get his first aid 'kit'.

"Why does he look so happy?" Tim asked as he re-entered the kitchen.

"He gets to drag out his big-assed bag of medical delights," Danny said as he moved to sit at the table. He gingerly removed his t-shirt exposing his shoulder still covered with white pads and tape. Ziva checked out the broad shoulders and muscular chest with interest.

Tim started snickering and received a glare worthy of Gibbs from his team mate. Williams stayed blissfully unaware of the interaction. With a put-upon sigh the grey-haired man slipped off his shirt as well and plopped down across from the younger man, his coffee next to him.

Steve happily bustled into the kitchen with a large duffle. This was dropped on the table and opened. The dark-haired man started going through the various packages pulling out what he'd need to clean and re-bandage the wounds.

"Wow, Danny is correct," David said as she looked over his shoulder. "That is a 'big-assed' first aid kit."

"Are those sutures?" McGee asked.

"Sutures, scalpels, sterile drapes," Danny mumbled as he cradled his head on his arms. "Full field surgery kit in there. It's better not to know."

"And you have training needed for this?" Gibbs asked skeptically.

"Yep! Special ops have advance medical training," he said as he pulled on a clean set of gloves and proceeded to remove the dressings from his friend. He palpitated the entrance and exit sites. Everything was healing well and soon clean bandages were taped back on. T-shirt was replaced and the first set of gloves were discarded before a thorough hand-washing and a new set pulled on.

"Ziva? Would you dish up some oatmeal for Danny?" he asked as he moved to his next 'patient'.

Gibbs' wound was red around the edges. McGarrett cleaned it carefully, clucking his disdain. At least no puss presented when he palpitated it.

"You should have had this checked as soon as it started to get red," he scolded. "You still taking the antibiotics Lewis prescribed?" Gibbs averted his eyes, not answering.

"I bet he never started," Danny said as he sprinkled some brown sugar on his oatmeal followed by some trail mix Steve had set on the table. Gibbs still looked out the window, a slight blush to his cheeks.

"You didn't take any of it, did you," McGarrett stated in a soft, deadly voice. He bound up the arm.

"You're in trou-ble," Williams sing-songed. Both Ziva and Tim watched with undisguised amusement. Their always in control boss was in hot water with the 5-0 boss. The dark-haired man pulled off his gloves and fished out his phone.

"Dr. Lewis, this is Steve McGarrett," he said into the phone.

"No, Danny's fine, rough night, but we've got it covered. I am calling about Jethro Gibbs," he said firmly. "Shot in the upper left arm."

"Right, the NCIS agent from DC. Seems he decided not to take the course of antibiotics you prescribed," he stated. "It appears to be infected." He describe cleaning it out and re-bandaging the wound.

"Damned tattle-tale," Gibbs grumbled. Danny managed to look pious, but the other two from his team did not even try to suppress their giggles.

"Yea, Danny has several left," Steve picked up the bottle and rattled it. "Eight. He's due to see you tomorrow for follow-up. I have a couple of different antibiotics on hand in my field kit."

"Oh, Agent Gibbs neglected to show up yesterday for his follow-up?" he glared at the grey-haired man. He described the level of redness of the wound site. "Do you want me to bring him in to see you?"

"Yes, I have Keflex," he said.

"I see, that's what you prescribed? Ok, I'll start him with two then one every six hours," Steve confirmed.

"Yes, I can bring him in tomorrow morning with Danny," he agreed. "Thank you, Dr. Lewis." He hung up the phone and glared at the unrepentant older man.

"Well, what do you know" Williams commented. "Yet another way Steve and Jethro are alike. Stubborn! Must be a boss thing." Two sets of eyes shifted to glare at him.

Danny just smirked and returned to his oatmeal.


	23. Chapter 23

Lost Souls

Chapter 23

(a/n Don't faint! Just a light-hearted installment.)

By Saturday Danny had managed to sleep most of the night, although only because Steve made him stay close. He moved around the kitchen pulling together breakfast. Grace was due to arrive within the hour and he wanted to make her favorite french toast casserole.

Steve came in from his morning swim/run routine toweling his hair. He grabbed the pineapple-orange juice from the fridge and poured out a small glass. This was downed and then he headed for the coffee.

"Hey, Super Seal," Williams nodded his head. "Good swim?"

"Yeah," he said as he watched his partner putting the casserole into the oven. "You should go with me some time!"

"Nah, rather stay on dry land, thank you very much!" the Haole responded as he cut open a package of 'real' bacon.

"Maybe we could go for a run..." Steve tried again. Danny looked up with a faint grin.

"We do that nearly every day at work!" he teased.

"That doesn't count!" the Seal declared.

"Chasing perps so does too count!" his friend retorted. "And let's not forget playing 'dodge the bullet'! That's another 'fun' activity we enjoy together." Both men glared at one another for a long moment.

Then broke into laughter.

"Yeah, maybe I will go for a run with you," Danny relented. "I just don't, you know, swim in the ocean." Steve patted him on the shoulder in understanding.

"I remember now," he said. "And you do go into the ocean with Gracie." They smiled, each at his own memory.

Their conversation was disrupted by a pounding on the door.

"A little early for Grace," Danny said. Steve just shrugged and went to see who it was.

"Looks like Jethro," he called out. "Maybe Tim as well." He swung the door open.

"We're seeking sanctuary," McGee said as he darted past the Navy Seal. Gibbs sauntered in as though it was his own home.

"Ditching Da'vid and Dinozzo," he clarified. "Ya'd think they'd remember too much alcohol makes for a miserable morning."

"They went out partying again?" Steve asked. "I guess that's Tony's MO, but Ziva seems to be smarter than that."

"We left Gibbs at the hotel and went out to a little bar Kono told us about," McGee picked up the story as he poured out two more mugs of coffee. Danny and Steve exchanged amused glances. Gibbs grabbed the coffee tin off the counter and prepared a new pot before any comments were made.

"It was a nice place, mixture of locals and tourists who were not new to the island," he continued. "Ziva was pleased with the dance floor." As he continued to describe the scene Williams reopened the bacon pouch and put the rest of the slices on the rack. At least there was more than enough French toast in the oven!

"Of course, Tony was hitting on anything female and ended up doing shots with one pretty hot woman," he said, oblivious to the smirks being passed from Haole to Seal.

"One of these days he's gonna pick the wrong one!" Gibbs stated as he rinsed off his hands in the sink and picked up his coffee.

"I thought he did with that he/she," Tim jumped in. Now Jethro tried and failed to suppress a chuckle.

"Yay, he did at that," the boss grinned.

"He/she?" Steve asked somewhat confused.

"A perp that cross-dressed. Tony claims he 'took one for the team'," Tim explained.

"Right," Gibbs just snorted.

"Anyway, he was tossing back shots of who knows what and Ziva was accepting drinks with umbrellas from different guys she danced with," McGee shrugged. "I switched to sparkling water. I wanted to make sure they both got back to the hotel!"

"You're a good friend," Steve said. "Hope they didn't give you too much grief getting them back to bed."

"Nope," he grinned. "We'd taken a taxi so I just called Boss to pick us up. Tony and Ziva knew better than to argue with him!"

"Yeah, but you waited too long!" Jethro complained. "They were really sloshed!"

"Guy's gotta have some fun," Tim said, sotto voce behind his coffee mug.

"So you decided the best thing to do was abandon your team mates and hide out here with da big boys?" Danny asked as he slipped the bacon into the oven. The smell of cinnamon filled the kitchen causing more than one stomach to growl.

"Damn straight!" Gibbs affirmed.

"Plus we get second breakfast!" McGee chimed in.

"Now, who around here resembles a hobbit?" McGarrett snickered as he patted Williams on the head.

"Better than an ent!" the Haole shot back. Before the war of words could ensue there was another knock on the door before it flew open with a resounding 'thump'.

"DANNO!" a high, girl's voice shot through the house only slightly faster than the blur that was Grace. She leapt up into her daddy's arms and squealed in happiness as he spun her around. She was sniffling a little as she clung like a barnacle.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's with the water works?" Williams asked as he brushed away a few stray tears. "You're gonna get Uncle Steve started and there's not enough kleenex in the house for that!"

"HEY!" the much maligned man complained.

"I'm just really really happy," the girl proclaimed as she kissed him loudly. After a bit more of a snuggle Danny turned and tossed the ecstatic child to the beaming Seal. He caught her easily and accepted his own hugs and kiss.

"You made Grandma's French toast!" she exclaimed as she was set back on the floor.

"Nothing but the best for my girl," Williams said as he accepted yet another hug. "Steve and I have a couple friends we want you to meet." Turning a bit he pointed to the NCIS duo.

"This is Mr. Gibbs and Mr. McGee," he said, "they're from Washington, DC and they helped us on a big case."

"Jethro," the silver haired man said with a friendly smile.

"I'm Tim," the younger agent followed suit. Grace put on her 'Williams' smile' and greeted each man.

"Has Danno made you French Toast before?" she asked innocently. Both men shook their heads and said no.

"But I really want to try it," Tim said with an easy smile. "It smells soooo good!"

"It reminds me of breakfast my late wife used to make me," Gibbs said with a smaller smile, memories flitting through his mind. The young girl immediately picked up his sadness and approached him, pressing up against his side to give him a hug.

"I'm sorry for your loss," she said softly. The older man accepted her hug.

"It's been a long while," he said.

"Doesn't matter, it still can hurt," she said, wise beyond her years. Grace turned around and looked at the table.

"Uncle Steve! Where's the table settings?" her attention flitting to the next 'problem'. Nudging Danny with a sly grin he tooled his face in supreme innocence.

"I was waiting for you! I need help," he said with just a hint of a whine. "Danno said he was too busy cookin'." With a giggle she bounced over to her uncle and soon they were setting out silverware other necessities of breakfast.

Gibbs settled at the table and watched the delicate dance the three 'locals' participated in. The Haole easily pulled out a steaming hot casserole and set it on the table as his daughter set out a carton of milk and a glass for herself. The Seal tossed hot pads on the table for the hot dishes.

Tim moved across from his boss. Grace plopped herself into the chair next to the older man and grinned up at her father as he sat by the younger NCIS agent. Steve finally settled at the end of the table and snapped up the serving spoon.

"I get to go fir-erst," he sing-songed. Carefully he scooped a helping of french toast and tapped it on his plate and handed it to Jethro. He continued to go 'fir-erst', serving each person a sizable portion of casserole. Danny offered Tim bacon before taking two strips for himself and put two on Steve's plate then handed the plate to his daughter.

Once food had been doled out and drinks topped off the ritual of crumbling bacon was followed and syrup eschewed. The DC duo looked on with different levels of incredulity before following suit.

Tim cautiously took a bite and chewed before nodding his approval and scooping up another bite. Jethro poked at his plate.

"No syrup?" he asked.

"No!" Gracie confirmed.

"What about butter?" he pursued.

"Bacon fat," she sniffed.

"What does a youngster like you know about bacon fat and butter?" he raised an eyebrow. Steve and Danny shared a look.

"He's in for it now!" Uncle Steve deadpanned.

The child sat up straight and began a lengthy lecture on types of fat and the addition to the bready mixture which already contained butter, whole milk, and eggs. In her estimation it had enough splurges without adding even more butter or sugary syrup. Gibbs was beyond amused but managed to keep a serious face nodding in all the right places.

"Also, it tastes wonderful! Who needs to dump syrup and butter on it!" Tim smirked at his boss as Grace grinned in approval. Danny didn't even try to suppress his laugh and Steve joined in.

Breakfast was a happy affair. Gibbs thoroughly enjoyed himself and wondered if he could simply adopt both Williams and his daughter. He bet Jack would enjoy becoming a great-grandpa! He tucked his whimsey back in his mind to savor later.

Of course, maybe he could get his father over here someday to meet the 5-0 team and incidentally Danno and Gracie.


	24. Chapter 24

Lost Souls

Chapter 24

incoming message:

hey hawaiian geek!: McGee

Tony :Kelly

How did u kno it was me?! :McGee

Come on, 'hawaiian geek'? :Kelly

"HEY! Get off my computer!" Tim McGee swatted at his partner's hands while hip checking the chair away from his keyboard.

sorry. tony is bored :McGee

figured. no case? :Kelly

cold cases. ok for me bad news for tony and ziva :McGee

"What'da mean, bad news for Tony?" Dinozzo blustered, trying to regain the keyboard. "Gimme! I was texting with the aloha state!"

"Is that Chin?" Ziva looked up from a stack of paper.

"Yeah, I texted him and McGoo stole it!" Tony grabbed at the keyboard. Ziva quickly tapped her own keyboard.

Hi, Chin! :David

Aloha, Ziva! :Kelly

"What! You're trying to take over MY conversation, too?" Tony whined, nursing a hand sore from being thwacked by a phone receiver.

"All you must do is use your own access," Ziva waved towards the senior agent's desk.

"Didn't want Gibbs knowing he was screwing off," Tim laughed. An imbedded picture of Williams gesticulating over a somewhat cowed McGarrett popped up.

Oh my, what did the cmdr do to upset Danny? :David

What doesn't he do?: Kalakaua

Hi Kono!: McGee

Hello, Kono :David

You wearin a bikini?: Dinozzo

Four different versions of 'Dinozzo' or 'Tony' filled the screen

Looks like yellow-orange print from the strap :McGarrett

Hey, Steve! :Ziva

Cmdr :McGee

Crap the boss! :Dinozzo

"Where?" both Tim's and Ziva's head popped up and scanned the bullpen.

"I meant McGarrett!" Tony said.

"You don't have to worry about the commander, Dinozzo," Gibbs said as he strode in, fresh coffee in hand. "It's Williams that'll slap you upside the head!" He thwacked his senior agent as he smirked at the caught in the headlights looks from his agents.

caught! :McGee

Say 'hi' to Jethro :McGarrett

"Steve says 'hi', Gibbs," David dutifully reported. The ex-marine hit his keyboard a few times.

McGarrett :Gibbs

Gibbs :McGarrett

"Holy crap! Who knew Boss could text!" Dinozzo said to no one in particular.

"McGee's been giving me lessons," Gibbs grinned. He started typing.

Anything goin on over there? :Gibbs

finishing up reports on a drug bust :Kelly

Danny's bouncing around worse than Tigger :Kalakaua

on expresso :Kelly

with a baseball bat :McGarrett

A variety of LOL's bounced across the screens.

What do you think you pineapple-eating neanderthal army-reject surfing pidgins are doing slacking off?! :Williams

"Shit!" Chin and Kono quickly ducked leaving just Steve looking like his hand was in the cookie jar.

"What did I tell you, Steven?" he glared across the war room. "No playing until your reports are done! I will NOT write them for you!"

Stevie's getting his butt served on a platter :Kelly He was under the war table with his cousin.

He's soooo busted!: Kalakaua She snickered.

Until the click of shoes came over and a hand was stretched under the table.

"GO TO YOUR OFFICES!" Williams scolded them.

"It wasn't my fault! Tony started it!" Chin grumped as he came out giving his smart pad to the 2IC.

"Chin made me do it!" Kono followed also surrendering her pad.

The feisty New Jerseyite glared his team back to their offices before he headed back to his, slamming the door behind him.

anyone alive: Dinozzo

Agent Dinozzo. I hear that I have you to thank for derailing my team. We have to file TODAY: Williams

*Dinozzo is offline*

*McGee is offline*

*David is offline*

Hey, Danny, how's Gracie doing?: Gibbs

With a paternal grin the Haole began texting with the NCIS MCRT lead.

~FIN~


End file.
